Brooklyn's Pokgirl adventure
by BrookBB
Summary: Join Brooklyn as she Journeys to become a pokegirl master of the Elemental League( warning this is pokegirls not pokemon full description inside)
1. A Journey Begins

**Pokegirls is the odd and yet amazing sub-fandom born out of the Pokémon fandom. The following are a few terms to help any newcomers who haven't yet heard of pokegirls along.**

 **Pokegirls: A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master" or "mistress". Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females.**

 **Harem: A Harem is the name of the collective group of females that a Tamer owns. Females in the same Harem refer to each other as harem-sisters.**

 **Pokewoman: A final stage of the natural age progression for Pokegirls. Whereas a pokegirl can't get pregnant, a Pokewoman can, her body and mind now fully developed.**

 **Alpha: An Alpha pokegirls is one who is the head pokegirl of a Tamer's Harem.**

 **Feral: A pokegirl who doesn't get tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous.**

 **Tamer: Someone who travels around capturing and taming pokegirls. Some battle with their pokegirls for rank, money, and fun. Others just enjoy gathering pokegirl. A tamer may have six pokegirls at them at once, or eight if two of them are in non-combat slots.**

 **Taming: The act of having sex with your pokegirl in order to form a bond with said pokegirl, allowing her to see you as their leader and to keep them from going feral.**

 **Taming Shock: An experience that occurs after a pokegirl's first taming, rendering them dazed and unable to say anything outside of their own species name.**

 **Threshold: Threshold is when a human female is forced to deal with any pokegirl blood in them. Not all girls with pokegirl ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A female that succumbs to Threshold is** **forever changed into a pokegirl.**

 **Feralborn: A pokegirl born feral in the wild.**

 **Bond: The special, metaphysical connection between tamer and pokegirl, letting the pokegirl recognize and fight for their Master/Mistress.**

 **E-Medal: A coin infused with the essence of a particular animal which is used to help a pokegirl evolve.**

 **Sex Battle: A battle in which two pokegirl try to knock the other out with pleasure rather than combat.**

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

The sun shines brightly though my window, as I awaken. I waste no time getting up, getting dressed and getting ready. Today is the day, the day I get my first Pokegirl. I always wanted to be a tamer, from the time I was really young. Thank Moan, that I never went though threshold. That would have ruined my beautiful appearance, as well as my life. I'm about 5'6 with long blonde hair, that reachs halfway down my back and have bright yellow-green eyes. I have a body most women human women would kill for and a generous C-cup chest.

I quickly run, down stairs where my mother is waiting for me. I make sure to grab my Ice crystal necklace. It was gitf from my father, aleast thats mom says. My father, is out seeing the world with his harem. He Left my mother after she became a pokewomen and got pregnant with me.

"Brooklyn, I'm so happy for you. You are finally setting on your journey!" Says my mother. My mother is a Glace as my family has long heritage being Ice tamers.

My mother and I love on Small island in north of the region. The island is called Glacialis, and is mainly covered in ice. The town we live in is on eastern edge of the island and is called Glacier village, named for the ice glacier just outside of the town's borders.

I hug my mother before I walk out the door. "Mom, I'm gonna build myself a powerful harem and when I do I'm gonna find Dad."

Mom simply nods. "Take the world by snowstorm, dear. " She says with a smile.

I nod and rush out towards the pokegirl lab, it was just on the edge of village. The head researcher was a old an older gentleman named Professor Frost. He had a small lab that he used to research ice pokegirls. He also gave out pokegirls to tamers like me as their first girl.

" Professor I'm here! " I yell as a run into the doors to the lab.

The professor looks up from some paperwork was doing. " ahhh, young Brooklyn, first I must congratulate you, on passing the tamer exam. Here is gift for you!"

He hands me a pokedex, its a detailed encyclopedia of all the known pokegirls in the region. "And now comes the part I know you have been waiting for!"

Te professor motions over a table with three pokeballs on it. I take the pokedex and scan the first Ball.

Charamanda, the firey lizard-esque pokegirl

I scan the next one!

Pimplove , the pimped penguin pokégirl

The last one reads

Turtwat, the icy turtle pokegirl

I quickly grab the Turtwat's ball and release her.

She is just a little under 5 feet and has a beautiful face, framed by short blue hair with a small blue leafy seedling growing from the top of her head. She has green and yellow skin and bright blue eyes as bright as sapphires. Her stomach is covered by her shell, which stops just above her waist and just below her A-cup chest. She has on a Blue bikini to cover her womenly parts. Overall she was beautiful.

"Professor is this my new tamer?" The professor nods as the turtwat looks at me. " I was expecting a male tamer!"

"Is it a problem that I'm a girl?" I ask the the turtwat.

"No it's not a problem at all in fact, I'm actually glad your a girl."

"I take it from the fact that you can talk, means that you were not born feral. "

"No, Mistress I was born in Snowbay as a human. I wanted to be a tamer, but I guess fate had other plans. I went though threshold during my 16th birthday party. I felt so embarrassed from the transformation that I ran straight out of my party and into the snow forest. I wondered around for days in the forest , until the professor found me. By the way, What is today's date? "

"Today is May, 12th 2118 AS, its also my birthday.

"Wow it's really been 3 month since my Threshold, anyway happy birthday Mistress. So I suppose I should tell you my name if we're going to be traveling together, I'm Savannah."

"I'm Brooklyn but I tend go by Brook." I say as I grab Savannah's hand "Now let's go get you tamed."

We quickly run back to my house, and go inside. My mother is sitting on the couch reading, she puts her book down and looks up at me. "Wow Brook she is so pretty, but have you given her a name yet."

"I didn't have to Mom, her name is Savannah. She's a threshold."

"Nice meeting you Savannah, but I will give you both some privacy, so can get to know each other. Be back in an hour."

Mom rushs out the door leaving me alone with Savannah. My soon to be alpha looks at me lust filled eyes as grab ahold of her as I slowly press my lips to hers. Savannah's lips feel cold as they make contact with mine, but it was a good feeling. Despite their icy temperature they were soft. As the kiss starts to become more intense, I push her to the couch. As if moving on it's own my tongue slowly probes her mouth. At this point, she starts to kiss back, her tongue fighting mine for dominance.

Not wanting to lose control over the situation, slowly trace my hands down her body. I stop my hand as it reaches her lower lips. I start rubbing her folds though the fabic of her bikini. She would probably have started moaning, if not for the fact of our ongoing liplock.

As I slowly release her from the embrace of my lips, a trail of saliva forms between our mouths. My free hand moves to her chest and rips her bikini top off in one swift motion. I put my tongue to her left breast. I start licking her already hardened nipple. I take my hand place it on her other breast. I start pinching her nipple between my fingers. The licking slowly turns to sucking, and while knew I nothing would come out, it only severed to arouse Savannah more. She starts moaning in pleasure, as my fingers work there magic.

With the hand that is between her legs, I slowly move into her bikini bottoms. My hand immediately moves to her erect clitoris and starts rubbing it. Her moans grow louder as my hand moves back and forth. I insert two fingers into her moist folds. I slowly start moving them in and out, as Savannah starts screaming out in pleasure. As her screams grow louder, her pussy clamps harder onto my fingers. I could feel that Savannah was getting close to her limit as she grew tighter. I speed up the pace the my fingers are moving, as well as the pace I was playing with her chest. After a few more minutes, My onslaught of her body finally consumes her. She Screems so loud, that I'm certain the whole island heard her.

"Mistress..." as she talks she is out of breath from her wave of pleasure "...that was wonderful. "

" No time to rest Savannah, we're just getting started."

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn!" I awaken to the sound of my mom's voice calling my name. I open my eyes and immediately see Savannah's naked form laying under me. "Brooklyn, I gave you and Savannah an extra hour. It seems you tired yourselves out and fell asleep." I look over at my mom as she just smiles at me." Anyway, I'm sure you want go out on your journey as soon possible. Wake Savannah and get dressed, you have a pokegirl league to conquer. "

I do as mom says and get dressed. After that I run over couch and gently shake Savannah to wake her. "5 more minutes mom!" Savannah says as she rolls over on her side.

I decide to mess with her a bit. "But Savannah dear, it's time for school."

"Fine, but you're never gonna believe the dre..." Savannah starts at her me for a second." I guess it wasn't a dream!"

Savannah get a slightly annoyed look on her face. " Hey that wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was." I reply to my new alpha. "Anyway, Savannah we must get going, we have world to see. I was thinking our next course of action should be the head to, plam Island. We can catch a boat in Snowbay."

"Mistress, if we are going to Snowbay, I would like to vist my parents."

"Of course Savannah, I will make sure we make time to visit your family."

"Thank you mistress!"

"Do you wanna go back into your ball, Savannah?"

"No mistress, I would prefer to stay out of it for now."

I grab Savannah's hand and we head to the door, but mom stops us. "Brook dear, here take these. " Mom hands me, a bag. I look inside to find, a few potions and some pokeballs. " There are camping supplies by in the backpack buy there door"

"Thanks mom!" As I say as I run otside dragging Savannah behind me, making sure to grab the bag of camping gear.

We run out and head straight into the Snow forest. The Snow forest is a vast forest the makes up about 55% of Glacialis' terrain. The forest is made up entirely of large evergreen trees and is home many ice pokegirls. After running the forest rather silently, Savannah finally breaks the silence

"Mistress, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may and for future reference, you can just ask me. We are partners now, so ask away."

"Yes Mistress, and I was wondering something. How come you can withstand the cold temperature of my body, as well as the temperature out here in the forest, without so much as a coat on?"

"It's my blood gift. My family has been training ice pokegirls for generations! Plus I'm sure you noticed my mother was a glace."

"Ah thanks Mistress."

"Savannah you know you don't have to call me mistress right?"

"I Know, but I want to, as my new mistress, I want show you respect."

"I see well if we keep this pace up we should reach Snowbay by sundown. Keep an out for any ferals Savannah."

No more then a couple minutes after saying that Savannah points out a pokegirl to me. " Look mistress a Sarama. Do you wanna attempt to capture her?"

The pokegirl in question has extremely light blonde hair, with little white ears on the top of the head. She has a chest that's at least a C-cup and rather curvy figure. she has a cute little shapely ass, with a white tail sticking out from just above it. She couldn't have been feral as she is wearing a grey shirt and skirt. She has a chain necklace and a chain bracelet around her left wrist.

"But Savannah she has clothes on, so either she just went though threshold or she is someone's pokegirl. " I say.

"Mistress people don't threshold into Samaras"

The Sarama turns and looks straight at us and yells " Oh my god people! Quickly I need help!"

Savannah and I walk to see the Sarama next to an elderly man, whom was lying in the snow. "Oh shit, what happened to him!"

"We were on our back from visiting the grave of master's wife, when he suddenly collapsed." As the Sarama speaks tears roll down her cheeks. Her beautiful storm gray eyes quickly filled with water. "You have to help my master! "

I look down old man, as Savannah asks, "Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes, but it's slowly fading away." The Samara says in between sobs.

"Temari!" says the old man in a rather weak tone of voice. His voice sounds like it was a struggle just to say anything.

The Sarama looks at the old man. "Yes Master!"

"I... I don't... have much time left. I don't think I'm gonna make it."

The now named Temari says as she starts to cry harder." Don't say things like that Master! You're stong, you can pull though this!"

"S-s-sorry, but I don't so, not this time." The old man turns to look at me. "Young lady, are you a tamer?" I slowly nod my head. "Good, I want you to do me a favor and take Temari with you on your journey!" He turns back to Temari! "Go with them Temari and know that I will always love y-y..." The old man's voice is cut off as he takes his last breath.

"N-nooooo! Master please don't go! Master you can't die!"

"Temari, it will be okay. Your master was about to tell you that he loved you." I say trying to comfort Temari

"I haven't left his side in about 25 years, he caught me as a saltee back when he was a sailor. I've been with him ever since, and now he's gone." Temari says as tears pour down her eyes.

" I can clearly tell you and your master I've been through a lot together. I know death is hard but it's a part of life." Savannah says putting her hand on the Temari's shoulder.

Temari looks at me "I will honor my master's last wish and go with you, but I have one request. Let me bury my master next his wife and guide his soul to the afterlife. "

I nod "Okay Temari, where is his wife buried?" I ask.

"A small clearing, about a mile north of here. We can also set up camp for the night there as night is approaching."

Temari picks of up her master's body and leads us to the small clearing. The clearing is on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the ocean. right on the edge of the cliff was a gravestone. Temari sets her master down on the edge of the by the gravestone.

" I don't suppose you have a shovel in that backpack of yours do you?"

I quickly rummage through my bag, and find a small foldable shovel. Mom was really making sure that I had everything I need. I handed the shovel to Temari, and she starts digging.

While she is digging, Savannah and I start Gathering wood. Lucky for us it hadn't snowed in a few days so the wood was rather dry. Savannah icy powers to create a small gust of icy win. The wind blows the snow away in an area just big enough to make a camp. I yell over to Temari as we pitch the tent. "Hey Temari do you need to be tamed or are you good for now?"

She yells back that she is fine and does not need taming. Savannah and I passed time by sitting near the fire, but not too close. Ater a few hours after, Temari had finally dug a hole deep enough for her master. She puts his body into the hole. Savannah and I over walk to the grave and stand near it's edge

"We are gathered here today to honor of someone very special. to me he was Master, but the others he was known as Shikamaru. He was a merchant sailor, who spent his years trading between other regions, accompanied by his faithful saltee. But now his time in this world is over. So as we gather here now we pay our final respects to an amazing man. He was a husband, a father, and the best friend any pokegirl could ask for. As his soul leaves this world I asked for his happiness in the next life." Temari turns to look at Savannah and I. if you want you guys can go to bed I'm going to fill in the hole, and sit here for a little while longer."

okay but if you need anything Temari don't hesitate to let us know. I say, Savannah and I walk to the tent. I lay on the inflatable mattress that mom had packed for us. I lay in bed contemplating the events of first day as a pokegirl tamer. I look over at Savannah to ask if she wants some taming, but she is already asleep. I didn't have to wait long though, as quickly overtakes me.

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _Charamanda, the fiery, lizard-esque pokegirl/near human animorph (reptile). Known for her powerful fire attacks, dominant personality, and trademark tail flame which can harm the pokegirl if put out._

 _Turtwat, the icy turtle pokegirl/very near human animorph (turtle)_. _These pokegirls go around in icy regions and create plant life. While not very powerful in battle some Tamers train them to obtain their more battle ready hire forms_.

 _Pimplove the pimp penguin pokegirl, human animorph (penguin). widely used penguin like pokegirl that has quickly become a go to for a lot of Tamers this pokegirl is capable of using water-based attacks to overpower its enemies._

 _Samara the snow spirit pokegirl near human animorph (canine) these icy canine pokegirls search icy regions for souls of people who have died and help them pass on. Their ice/ghost typing makes them a powerful addition to any harem._


	2. visiting the past

chapter 2

I awaken to an amazing smell coming from outside our tent. I look over to Savannah sleeping next to me. I grab her side and lightly shake her to wake her up.

"Mistress five more minutes." She says as she rolls over, but then immediately wakes up when she smells the heavenly aroma. "Mistress what is that amazing smell?"

" I don't know Savannah but let's find out."

As we exit the tent, the smell becomes even more amazing. "It's about time you two woke up!" Temari says from in front the fire. "I was just making some breakfast." My stomach growls loudly." Someone is clearly hungry. Let's eat!"

The three of us eat in silence until Temari finally says. " So I'm going to be your pokegirl then you're going to have to tame me in order to form a bond. You will also need this."

She hands me a pokeball, which I can only assume is the one that her master kept her in. "That is my Pokeball. " she says confirming my suspicions. " Though I don't like taming out here in wild. So you can tame me when we get to Snowbay. "

I nod and finish eating. I return Savannah and Temari to their pokeballs and start heading towards Snowbay. Fortunately our camp site was only about a mile outside of Snowbay. Unfortunately however, the road ahead is filled with other tamers that where itching for battle.

I approach one of the tamers knowing that battling them was unavoidable.

"I challenge you to a pokegirl battle!" I say as I realse Savannah from her ball.

"Oh nice a battle!" Savannah says excitedly.

The tamer sends out a glace, the same breed as my mother. The pokegirl question looks kind of similar to my mom but with a different facial structure. "Grace quick attack!" yells the enemy tamer.

"Savannah use withdaw then follow up with tackle." Savannah quickly goes into her shell as the enemy glace hits. She then immediately pops out and tackles the glace. "Savannah bite!" Savannah charges at the glace and bites her head knocking her out. I think to myself that was too easy.

The Tamer then sends out a neigex. Being a flying type the neigex, takes to the air. She flies around shooting ice beams down at Savannah. I call Savannah back to her ball, and summon Temari. " I I know I haven't tamed you yet, but can you help me Temari. "

She nods and starts shooting ice beams back at the reigex, whom simply flies around and dodges. The reigex then does a dive bomb flying straight towards Temari. She quickly puts up an ice wall, causing the bird pokegirl to smash straight into the wall. This puts the bird girl into a daze, giving Temari a chance attack. She lowers the wall and delivers an ice punch to the bird girls face. This doesn't knockout the her opponent but I could tell the punch did some damage.

The bird girl tries to fly up into the air, but doesn't get very far before it comes crashing down. It's obvious that Temari is clearly stronger then the reigex. Temari finishes the reigex off with night shade. "I'm gonna go back in my ball now, mistress" Temari says looking at me. I quickly pull her ball off my belt and recall her. tmThe rest of the tamers let me past as I walk by them. They must have been scared of Temari, because even I was impressed by her power.

When I reach the edge of Snowbay, I let both of my pokegirls outoutside of their pokeballs. "Savannah, Temari, you ready? We have a few things to do here. First we need to go let Savannah see her parents, then we need to get you tamed Temari and, lastly we need buy a ferry ticket to palm Island." Both of my pokegirls nod in agreement, as I look over at Savannah. "Okay, Savannah lead the way."

She leads Temari and I though the town as I take in the sites. I had never been outside Glacier Village before, so all the sites were so amazing. Temari must have obviously noticed because she asks.

"First time in Snowbay, Mistress?"

"Yes Temari, it is. I have never been outside my village till I got Savannah. I'm from Glacier Village."

"That's on the eastern edge of the Island, Right?"

"Yes" I say as I look ahead and notice that, we are heading into a cemetery. "Savannah no don't tell me your are..."

She looks over at me and says " Dead, yes the are. It was about a year ago on my 15th birthday when a widow was rampaging through the town. My brother took care of me, for the next year or so until I went through threshold. " As she talks we walk through the graveyard

"Oh my god, Savannah im so sorry!" I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Mistress, but thanks for your concern." She replies.

" I remember that attack, Master's wife was killed in that attack as well. "Temari says. " I can't truly know how you feel losing both your parents, but I did lose my harem-sister. She was a She-captain named Ino. Still I'm sorry though."

Savannah stops in front a large grave stone." I thank you both for your kind words." Savannah says as turns to her parents gravestone." Mom, Dad, I'm finally going out on that pokegirl journey like I always wanted. Though as a pokegirl and not a tamer, but don't worry I found a kind tamer. I know she will take good care of me."

"Savannah is that you?" Says a male voice from the left of them. We all turn to the voice.

"Matt!" Savannah yells hugging the man. "How are you?"

"I'm good and how are my dear sister?"

"I'm great, I'm just coming to visit mom and dad before I leave on my pokegirl journey. " She turns to me. "Which reminds me. This is Brooklyn, my new tamer and my new harem-sister, Temari."

"I see, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I trust you will take care of my precious little sister." Says Matt looking at me as he talks.

"Yes sir, I will. Your sister is my new Alpha. " I say to Matt.

Savannah looks at matt, as he says. " At least you found a sexy tamer, Savannah."

I quickly cover my face to hide how red my cheeks are. " Hey Matt, Brooklyn is mine stay away. " Savannah says.

" Relax sis, I won't take your tamer from you. But on that same note, I'm going to become a tamer myself, I'm was saying goodbye mom and dad before I headed over to the pokegirl lab in Glacier Village."

"Cool maybe one day I can battle against your girls, Matt" Savannah says.

"Yea that would be cool, little sis" he replies.

"Savannah we gotta get going, I need to tame Temari. " I Say

Savannah hugs matt tightly. "See ya later big bro."

As Savannah, Temari and I start walking out of the graveyard, Matt yells. " Good bye Savannah, and you better take care of her Brook!"

As approach the edge of the graveyard Savannah says. "Oh and I'm sorry you lost your harem-sister, Temari."

"It's okay, you lost more than I did. You lost your parents in that attack. Do you mind if I ask, if your mother was a pokegirl?" Temari replies.

"Dad was of course a human and mom was was a Iron Chef. Dad never went on a pokegirls journey, but he and my mom had been best friends since they were really little. Mom always loved cooking, so when she threshold into a into a boobleaf dad started taming her to keep her sane. In return she promised, to always make sure he was well fed. Eventually dad helped her evolve into and Iron Chef and shortly after that they got married."

"They Sound like they were nice people." I reply as we approach the doors to the pokecenter.

As soon as we walk in we are greeted by a NurseJoy. "Greetings, welcome to the Snowbay pokecenter. My name is Sakura, how may I help you today?"

" Savannah l, Temari time to return to your balls, so I can let Sakura heal your injuries from the battle earlier." I say as I pull their pokeballs off of my belt.

"Oh no don't worry your pokegirls can stay out of their balls for the healing , as their injuries only look minor." Sakura says as she comes around from behind her counter. She places one hand over Temari's injuries and the other hand over Savannah's. Her hands begin to glow a bright green as my girls injuries heal. "

"Will you be needing a taming room ma'am?" I simply nod, as Sakura says. " very well that will be 1000 for the night. the room should be fully stocked with everything you nee for taming, just look for the wood cabinet."

We quickly run to our room and lock the door. The room looked much like any hotel room, a large bed, a shower. On the far side of the room was a large cabinet. I walk over to the cabinet and open it up and true to Sakura's word it was filled with toys. I grab a large stap-on figuring Temari would prefer it, considering her last tamer was male. I turn to look back at my girls and find Savannah kissing Temari.

The sight of my girls kissing, starts to arouse me a bit. " Hey girls wait for your mistress."

I walk over to them and yank down the clothes on lower their bodies and to my surprise Temari didn't have any panties on. This cuase them to break their kiss and look at me. " No panties you naughty little samara . " I say with a rather seductive tone.

"Yes mistress, I've been a bad girl. I guess you must punish me. " She says seductively smiling at me. Temari quickly pulls down my shorts and panties in one swift motion. "

I pull her shirt off, revealing her bare C-cup chest. "No bra either, your such a naughty girl."

I press my lips to hers, while placing my hand over her breasts. I gently start kneading her soft mounds of flesh in my hands. I place my other hand on her cute little ass and start squeezing it. As I do so my hand brushs her tail, which was just above the crack of her ass.

As I realse her from the embrace of our lips. I hear her moaning lightly, as I brush her tail." Is your tail sensitive, Temari?"

Nodding she looks into my eyes with a coy lustful gleam in her eyes. As I stare back at her beautiful storm grey eyes. They were dark like the sky during thunderstorm, but shine with brightest hint of silver making them intense, but extremely beautiful.

I start using one hand to slowly rub her ass right were her tail meets her back. She moans from pleasure as I push her to the bed. Her nipples are a light pink, and contrast her pale skin perfectly. I lick the tip of one, and then the other. I start licking down the middle of her beautifully toned body, moving slowly towards her already wet lower lips.

I Start slowly licking her moist folds. She moans lightly in pleasure as my tongue works it's magic. Temari's juices are cold as she leaks onto my face. She tastes sweet, but at the same time salty, overall her taste is amazing. I look up to see Savannah grinding her pussy, against Temari's face.

I quickly put on the stap-on and position it in front of her. I slowly rub the pseudo member, along the folds of her cunt. I pull back a bit and move myself to her lower entrance. I slowly push into her, as I do so I hear muffled moans grow louder. I start moving back and fourth, as I slowly pick up speed. She starts moving her hips in rhythm with my thrusts. I can tell by her moans that she reaching her limit. I thrust harder, after a couple more moments she finally climaxes.

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

The following morning, we all awaken in bed. We had spent all of yesterdays going at it. We lost count of how many orgasms we had over the course of the night. But now it's time to get up and head for palm Island.

I get up and head to the bathroom, to wash the stench of last night off. I turn on only the cold water, as I can't take hot water. The ice pokegirl blood in my vains make it difficult to handle heat. I step into the water, and let it rain over my naked form. I stand under the water thinking about how awesome my journey is so far. I've only been a tamer for about 48 hours and yet already haeve 2 insanely beautiful girls. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice one of them sneaking up and hoping into my shower.

"Mistress yesterday was amazing I haven't felt that much pleasure in a long time." She says as presses her bare chest against my back.

"Your very welcome, Temari! I had a lot of fun last night and as hot as fucking in the shower sounds, we need to get going."

Temari quickly steps out and leaves the room. I turn of the water and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body, and walk out of the bathroom. "Girls I suggest you both shower before we leave."

They nod and decide that Savannah is going to take hers first. I rummage though my bag and find my bright purple panties and bra. I quickly put them on followed a black mini skirt and and a low cut purple shirt. After about 30 minutes or so both Savannah and Temari have showered and gotten dressed. It is then that I realize we must stop by Savannah's house, so she can get a change of clothes. Temari had of course put back on her clothes from yesterday, which she had washed.

"Ok Temari time to to go back into your pokeball." She nods as I recall her, in a flash of red light. Savannah and I run to the pier and purchase a ticket for a ferry boat to Palm Island. The harbor master tells me that ferry boat leaves in an hour and a half.

I Look at Savannah and ask " Where is your old home? We can go there and get you some new clothes, because you can't just go running around in a bikini."

She nods as she grabs my hand and starts leading me. After about 10 minutes or so we arrived her house. It's a small but quaint two story house and, it's painted a bright red color. She runs up to the door and starts feeling the wall. At first I think she's crazy, until she pulls out a brick that's hollow in the middle. The hollow brick has a key inside of it. She unlocks the door, and puts the key back. She pulls me inside, and up the stairs to what I can only assume was her old room.

She lets go of my hand and starts going through her dresser. She pulls out some clothes and lays out them on the bed.

"Do you need me to turn away while you get dressed? " I say trying to be modest and respect her privacy.

"Mistress, why does it matter, I mean it's not like you haven't seen my naked form before. " She says as she removes her blue bikini top. She replaces it with a black lace bra. After removing her panties, they get replaced by a pair that matches her bra. She then puts a low-cut blue shirt, a jean jacket which she leaves open and a pair of jean shorts.

Her new clothing accents her figure perfectly. "How do I look, Mistress?"

"Stunning!" Is all I clould get out as I stare at my beautiful alpha.

I Release Temari from her pokeball. "Where are we?" she Asks looks around the room. "

"This is my room, or it rather it was before I became a pokegirl. It... wait why did you release Temari? We're not going to tame in my room, are we?"

"No we're not I just wanted to know if you girls wanted to do a little shopping before we set sail?" Both girls nod in agreement. "Ahh good, and in honor of the both of you, becoming part of my harem. I will die both of you anything you want from the markets, as long as we can afford it."

With a gleeful nod from both girls, we quickly running out to the marketplace. the market is huge with lots of cool and unique stuff. I find a vendor selling ice crystals. I buy a couple and shove them in my bag. After making my purchase, I look around to see my girls are not right behind, but have stopped a couple Market stalls back.

As I walk over to them Savannah turns towards me. "Mistress, I want this." She says holding up small gold chain link necklace. On the end of it what is a small pendant with a blue Sapphire."

I turn to the stall owner and say. "How how much for the necklace my girl is holding? "

"4500." he replies.

I pay him the money, as Savannah happily puts on the necklace. I had brought Around 20,000 with me, the necklace was affordable.

"Do you see anything you like, Temari? "

She nods, as she holds up a chain bracelet that looks very similar the one she has. I guess that she wants one to match. The stall owner tell me that the bracelet is real silver, and is 4000. I quickly pay for it and leave.

We start heading towards the docks, and we arrive, a little girl runs up and hugs Temari. The girl couldn't have been, older then about about 5. "Aunty Mari!"

"Himawari!" Temari says kneeling down to meet the girl at eye level. "Where are your parents, Little Lady?"

Just as she says that a woman walks up to Temari and the girl." Himawari don't run of like that again!" The the woman says, grabbing the hand of the girl. "Sorry, Anut Temari she saw you and ran off."

Temari smiles as she says. "It's ok Ayane. But I thought you and kuro were on vacation."

"We just came back yesterday. Aunt Temari where is dad? I know you went mom's grave, as you always do on Tuesdays. Is he at home resting?"

Temari tenses up, as tears star flow from her eyes. " Ayane, I don't know how to tell you this, but master is dead.

Tears start pouring from Ayane's eyes. "No it can't be! He can't be gone!"

"It's true, Master collapsed in the snow on the way back from Ino's grave. He died in my arms, as he took his last breath. I buried him , next to Ino and helped put his soul to rest."

"Mommy why are crying?" Asks Himawari.

"Grandpa Shikamaru, went to the big ocean in the sky. " Ayane says wiping the tears from her eyes, as she looks at Temari. " What about you Temari? What are you gonna do?"

"Well I'm gonna honor Master's last wish and travel this young lady" Temari replies as she points to me." Her name is Brooklyn and Master told me to join her harem, before he passed."

"I see, then go! Honor your master's last wish." Ayane says with a smile.

"Last call for the ferry to palm Island!" Says a voice from over the loudspeakers.

"Looks like that's our boat Ayane. It was nice talking to to you, bye. Mistress let's go board the ship, before we miss it."

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _GLACE, the Ice Cold Eva Pokégirl_ _near human anthromorph(fox)_ _this ice evolution of a Eva can can defeat opponents with powerful ice attacks._

 _NEIGIX, the Frosty Pokégirl_ _Near Human; Animorph (Avian)_ M _any people consider this a weaker version of the legendary bird Pokegirl Articunt. While not as strong as the legendary bird it can still be a formidable foe._

 _IRON CHEF, the Kitchen Supercook Pokégirl_. _very near human_. _A rare evolution of Boobleaf that occurs when said pokegirl loves cooking and participates in a special E-medal ceremony. This pokegirl has a deep love for cooking, and uses its plant sense and Vines left over from its days as a grass type to enhance its cooking skill._

 _NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl_ _Very Near Human_ _NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters._

 _WIDOW, the Run For Your Life If You See One Pokégirl Tauric Inhuman(arachnid monster) If you see this pokegirl run like hell, seriously this no joke avoid this pokegirl at all costs_


	3. The First Gym

The ferry to Palm Island was supposed quiet, but things never work the you expect them too. The ferry ride started out with no problems. That however changed to rather quickly, as the Ferry was attacked by a crew pirate pokegirls. My girls and I, as well as a couple of other Tamers and their harems were now trying to defend the ship.

"Raid Dat ship ladies take anything a value." Yells the She-captain in charge of the crew. The crew mainly consisted of Buttaneers and piratits

"Savannah keep using Razor Leaf to fend off the buttaneers and Temari keep firing ice beams at the piratits." My girls keep up their offensive, as they hold off the invading pokegirls.

"Mistress there is so many of them and I'm starting to get tired. " Says Savannah as she shoots another razor leaf.

"Just keep it up as long as you can Savannah." I reply. "Temari how are you holding up?"

" I'm fine. " says Temari as she fires another ice beam. But I could tell that even that despite her words, Temari was starting to tire out as well. This continues on for a few minutes, but the attacks of the pirate pokegirls were relentless. Then suddenly the enemy pokegirls stop. I look around to see why they had stopped and noticed that their She-captain leader was gone. I hear a tamer yelling, " Sweet I got her."

The tamer then throws a pokeball and the She-captain appears in a flash of red light. " All right Ladies this attack is over. I'm leaving on a journey with my new tamer, I'm leaving the first mate in charge."

I look around at all the piratits and buttaneers lying unconscious on the deck of the ferry. I realize this was the perfect, to add a new girl to my harem. I chuck a pokeball at one of the piratits, and the ball shakes couple of times then, clicks confirming capture. I pick up the pokeball containing my new girl and put it on my belt. " We will welcome her to our harem with a good taming later."

"Mistress a piratit is a great capture, they are water and fighting types. She will be a great addition to the harem." Says Temari.

The captain of the boat yells. "Is everyone one ok?" The captain looks around the boat. Once he was sure that everyone was alright, he turns to myself and the other tamers. "Thank you tamers and thank you to your harems as well."

The rest of the ferry ride is relatively boring, as nothing truly eventful. When we finally arrive on land Idecide to let my new girl out of her ball. I pull it off of my belt and release her. "Are you my new captain? " She asks starting at me.

I stare back and take in her appearance, she is beautiful. She looks almost completely human, as most piratits do. She has beautiful tanned skin, that has a alluring feel to it. Her body is amazing, perfectly curved with a chest that is easily a D-cup. She has long flowing hair that is a bright red, and her eyes are a beautiful amber color. She has on a flame print bikini and black shorts. Overall she is extremely captivating to look at.

The piratit looks a me with a puzzled expression. "Captain is something wrong?

"I was admiring your beauty. Do you have a name or are you feral born?" I didn't have to ask why she could talk, as most piratits could do that even if born feral.

"No Captain, I don't have a name and yes I was born farel."

" I see, well I guess I'm gonna have to name you." I think for a moment as take in the piratit's captivating form. " I'm gonna call you, Yoko. Is that okay?"

My new pokegirl nods in agreement. " Yes captain, it's a wonderful name. I accept it with great pleasure. "

"Good, I will tame you as soon as we get a chance okay?" As I pull her ball of my belt. Yoko nods before disappearing in flash of red. I look at my other two pokegirls, "girls time to return to your pokeballs. I will heal you all up, tame Yoko and then we will take our first gym. "

I recall them to their balls and run over to the pokecenter to heal them. As soon as the healing is done, I ask the Nursejoy for a taming room. Once it was paid for, I run in and lock the door.

I pull out Yoko's ball, and release her. "Yoko are you ready for the taming of your life?"

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

After rather steamy taming with Yoko, we shower and I recall her. I run over to the gym as fast as can and stand outside the gym looking at the building. It looks like a flower shop, or rather it is one. I walk in and am greeted immediately by a Venuswhore behind the counter. " Welcome to the Cocoanut City flower shop. Are here to purchase or battle?"

I guessing the gym leader ran this flower shop to make extra money. I look around the room at all the beautiful flowers. I can tell that they were all fresh, as if picked this morning, but I was here not to look at flowers. "I'm here to battle!"

" Very well please proceed through the doors behind me. " The Venuswhore replies motioning to a door.

I walk through the door into into an enormous greenhouse. All around the room were Tamers training their pokegirls. I look over on the far side of the room and see a young woman that couldn't have been much older than myself sitting on a mat.

I run over to her and before I could say anything she says "Are you here to challenge me? "

I stare at her wondering how she knew I was there because her eyes are closed." How did you know I was here?"

" Simple the plants told me you are here." She says standing up and her eyes which were a bright green emerald color, that matched her hair. "Now, are you read to battle?" I simply nod at the that green haired gym leader. "Then as the gym leader of Cocoanut City, I Leia accept your challenge. It shall be 3 on 3. " Leia throws a pokeball, and out comes a kelpie. The kelpie looks almost entirely human except for that it had blue skin gills and kelp for hair."

I decide to start with my alpha and throw Savannah's pokeball, releasing her flash of red." Oh, It time for our first gym battle mistress. "

"Yes Savannah stay focused okay."

She nods as I yell out the first attack. "Savannah use tackle!"

She starts running as fast as she can towords the enemy kelpie. She smashes into it, with all her might, through it doesn't very much damage." Savannah use bite."

"Lily dodge and use water gun." The kelpie moves out of the way as Savannah bites the air. It then blasts Savannah in the face with stream of water from its mouth.

Being that Savannah is a grass type the attack isn't very effective. The kelpie then follows up with a vine whip. The vines manage to hit Savannah though do little damage.

" Savannah use razor leaf." Sharp little leaves come flying out of Savannah's shell. At the close range the leaves hit the kelpie and tear her body to sheds, knocking her ununconscious.

Leia recalls her kelpie and throws out a Bra-er Rabbit. This girl is a hairless rabbit with green skin and flowers growing on its ears.

"Lena, use vine whip." 6 vines come out from around the flowers growing on her ears.

The vines move at lightning speed towards my alpha. "Savannah use withdrew. " Savannah quickly pulls her body into her shell just in time just as the vines strike her.

After a moment or two the vines retract and Savannah comes back out of her shell. I'm just about to call another command to counter attack, when Savannah is engulfed in pure white light. When the light subsides, She is a good foot-and-a-half taller, making taller than me at a little over 6 ft. What really catches my eye is her chest, as it has now swollen to beautifully around C-cup. Her beautiful blue hair had also become a little bit longer and the little plant on her head had disappeared, but she now has little bushes growing out of the back of her shell. She somehow has become even more beautiful, which I didn't think was possible.

I want to tackle her, right then and there for a taming but, but I think that's out of the question right now. I decide to focus on the battle, and worry about playing with her new body later. I of course know that evolving has given her a few extra attacks. "Savannah use icicles."

A rain of icicles come flying from within her shell. The enemy bunny girl tries to dodge but the icicles are coming too fast for her to keep up. She starts getting hit by the icicles one by one, until she eventually loses consciousness.

I can tell by looking at Leia's face that she was impressed with my battling skills, now the battle of of skill was over and one of endurance is about to begin. Leia recalls her Bra-er Rabbit and throws out her last girl, a Bell-Awsome. "Let's see how you do in a sex battle."

I think for a moment and realize that Savannah's breed is built for battling, not pleasure, plus she is as new to being a Pokegirl as I am to being Tamar and just don't think sex battling is really her thing. I don't have a girl built for pleasure, but something tells me Savannah would lose this battle rather easily. I recall her and send out Temari. I figure that since she is a bit older then me and Savannah she would be more experienced in this area.

The enemy pokegirl, was very beautiful. Her skin is a light green and looks flawless. She has little red roses growing from her head. She has a C-cup chest and from her waist grow leaves that form a skirt.

"Mistress is my turn to battle? Did Savannah get beaten? " Temari asks.

"No, no she did great, but don't think she will last in a sex battle."

"Ahhh I see, so that belle awesome is my opponent then mistress." I nodas Temari turns to face her opponent.

Obviously not wanting to wait any longer leia yells "Bell use lust dust!" Soon the battle field is covered in cloud of green dust. As the dust starts to clear I see Temari and Bell locked in a 69 position. The enemy Pokegirl's Leaf skirt is open revealing her soft lower petals. Temari is rubbing her clit rapidly with one hand while the other is down massaging the Belle-awesome's breasts. Temari's tongue was also exploring her opponent's moist lower petals

Despite her having a disadvantage, I'm actually pretty confident in Temari sex skills. When we spent all the day taming back in Snowbay, She showed me pleasure in way I didn't think were possible. The problem however is that the site of Temari's assault on the Belle-awesome stars to my own juices leak. I feel my panties grow wetter and wetter with each passing moment.

Temari then switches things up as, she starts licking the Belle-awesome's clitoris and sticks to fingers in her warm wet folds. She starts pumping her fingers in and out, extremely fast. This continues as for a good 10 minutes, before finally the Belle-awesome gives in to her pleasure as she sprays her juices on Temari's face. "

Leia Recalls he her Belle-awesome and I do the same to Savannah as Leia walks over to me. " Your strong young lady. What is Your name?"

"Brooklyn ma'am."

"Very well Brooklyn, this is yours. I present you with the coconut badge "She hands me three things. 30,000 in Cash, a badge shaped like a coconut and little green disk. "That TM contains Giga drain, use it wisely."

I thank the Gym leader and run out, I release Savannah and stare at new form. It's so beautiful that I'm at lose for words. "Mistress, I can see it in your eyes. I know you want me, but I'm starved evolving has made me hungry. By the did we win?"

As she says that, my stomach growls as well. "Yes we did and fine I can wait on that taming. We can get something to eat but first I want to get you girls healed and i think Temari will want a shower. She won the sex battle, so she probably smells of sex. " Savannah nods as go back too the our room in the pokecenter. While Temari is showering I let Savannah borrow one of my bras. Surprisingly her clothes still fit her, how ever had become too small.

After Temari cleaned up, we head out to fancy restaurant. I release all my girls, and as they come out all eyes turn to Savannah. Yoko, Temari, and I, stare at her new even more beautiful form.

"Wow Savannah you look great. You evolve to during me Gym battle. You look simply amazing!" Temari says staring at the new form of her harem-sister.

We start walking to the restaurant, as Yoko looks at her new sister. " So 'ow does it feel bein' more powerful?"

"I can't really describe it, but it feels good. I'm stronger and more beautiful, but this new form does make me a tad slower. but at the same time I'm now kind of tank like." Savannah replies.

"Well, 'owever ya feel, one thing is certain, that form makes ya amazin'ly beautiful.

We walk through the doors of the restaurant and are seated almost immediately. After we are seated, a waitress comes up. "Hello my name is May, I will be your server today. Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?"

I nod and order, a hard apple cider. Savannah orders a strawberry daiquiri, Temari a simply orders some green tea. I guess she's not really the drinking type.

Yoko was the one that went all out. She orders one of the fruitiest thing on the menu. Her drink consisted of pineapple rum, blueberry vodka, strawberry juice, a tad bit of lemon lime soda, pure pineapple juice, sweet and sour lemonade. The drink itself had a very interesting name, it was called the Blue Hurricane.

After a few moments the waitress comes back with all of our drinks, as I look over Yoko. "Think I could have a sip of that?"

Yoko nods and hands me the glass it was definitely extremely fruity but somehow it tasted amazing. I hand the glass back to her and she drinks it down in one gulp. she motions for the waitress and orders another one. When the waitress comes back with it she tells the waitress to just keep them coming. While I do want to please Yoko, as the happiness of my girls is important. I however I'm also concerned about our living budget. Because if the rumors about piratits were true, then her tolerance for alcohol is almost on a god-like level.

The waitress does as she is asked runs back to the bar, after a few minutes she brings 2 hole pitchers full of blue hurricane. " Tell me if you need any more ma'am" says the waitress. " Oh, and are we ready to order or do we need a few more minutes?"

we decide that we were ready and order our food. When it finally comes we sit there, eating in silence as we watch Yoko chug down pitcher after pitcher of the fruity drink. We have only been here for about an hour, but Yoko had consumed enough alcohol to kill a normal person, and surprisingly it looked like it was actually starting to affect her a little bit.

The waitress eventually brings out the bill, and I look it over the meals were only about 5,000, which was pretty reasonable but what I found unreasonable was the rest of the bill. Our drinks cost 15,000 and that was just Yoko's. she better be lucky I had won like 30,000 for winning the gym battle. I take one look at Yoko and instantly know she is drunk. I Grab her hand, and help from the table. Savannah grabs one side of her, while I grab the other. We slowly lead her outside of the restaurant Then suddenly she trips and falls face forward, but as she goes down her hand grabs my Ice Crystal necklace.

She hits the ground and starts to glow a bright white, much like Savannah had a few hours ago. When the light fades, she gets up and dusts herself off. She has somehow gained her composure back, though I could tell from her eyes that she might still be a little bit drunk. I pull out my pokedex and scan her.

" _Tavernmaid the Kegger Cutie Pokegirl. Type:Very Near Human. Element:Poison/Ice.Tavernmaid, the kegger-cutie pokegirl/very near human. Much like how a Squirtitty holds water in her breasts and a Milktit carries milk, a Tavernmaid carried alcohol in her chest. This leads to the increased size of their bust, and as alcohol is literally a part of their biology, they maintain a constant buzz. They love to party, and when feral, appear just like their normal selves with a hangover."_

I look down to see Yoko's chest is now exposed, as her increase in bust size caused her top to rip. Yoko definitely gained an increased bust size, she now easily at least a G-cup. I resist the urge to attack her right here and now. I do however help her off the ground, and put my lips to her exposed left nipple. I start lightly sucking on it, and to my surprise alcohol really does come out, not just any alcohol the very same alcohol she had been drinking no more than a few minutes prior.

Damn it I couldn't wait any longer I grab my girls, and drag back to the Pokecenter. We go straight to our room. Before I could even blink, all of us were standing there naked. I push all three of my girls to the bed. Yoko in the middle, Savannah on the right, and Temari on the left. I move my head and position it right between Yoko's thighs, my tongue is instantly starts working its magic on her. I move my hands, too the other girls intimate spots, and two fingers into each of their moist pussies. they all moan in unison as I assault their bodies. Yoko's new taste was amazing, her juices tasted just like alcohol. I Stop my assault for a sec, and run over to the cabinet and grab the largest double sided dildo that I can find.

I slip one end into my extremely wet folds, while the other end goes into Savannah. Yoko and Temari get up allowing me to swing Savannah fully onto the bed. I decide to let Savannah be on top, as she rides the dildo in her pussy. I of course, feel the other end of it wiggling wiggling around in my own body. I can also I can also feel the sensation as our clits rub together .Yoko then walks over and sits on my stomach, while temari sits on my face. I look up to see Temari and Yoko having a make-out session as each one of them feel up each others chests. The site of this makes me grow extremely wet as I stick my tongue into Temaris moist lower lips. After a few minutes of this, we all climax together.

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

 _Bra-er Rabbit, the Witty Garden Bunny Pokégirl.Type:Near Human(Rabbit).This evolution of the Bunnygirl, was discovered when a researcher's Bunnygirl assistant picked up sun stone and a grass stone. The stones triggered a change in the Bunnygirl. She lost her fur in favor of a green skin tone and gained command over nature._

 _Belle Awesome, the Blooming Flower Pokégirl Type Near Human This beautiful Pokégirl has long slender leaves, similar to palm fronds, that grow from her waist in the form a skirt. She also has two large flowers growing from her head. Their green skin is nearly flawless, and their figures, unlike that of their pre-evolved form, are completely balanced (and sometimes even a little "top-heavy")._

 _Kelpie, the Seaweed Pokégirl type Water Kelpie are very territorial about the plants under her protection, using their advantage against water types to keep all but the most persistant or sneaky out of their kelp forests. Despite this territorial nature, Kelpie are still prized by fishermen as kelp forests are productive seafood areas. Many small scale fishermen exchange fishing rights of a Kelpie's forest for taming, and as such it is hard to find many feral Kelpie near fishing villages._

 _Piratit, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl. type_

 _Very Near Human Piratits are one of the four breeds generally called 'pirate' Pokégirls. They are more human in appearance than their 'cousins,' the Buttaneer, but despite that they work well together. Piratits are totally human in appearance, with any regional variations appropriate for whatever region they initially hailed from. Like all Very Near Human types, they can come in any body type and size, the only real sign that they are different being that they have a slight 'piratey' accent in their voice. This can range from being slight to a full on pirate dialect._

 _She-Captain, the Commander Pokégirl type Very Near Human She-Captains take the natural ferocity of the more animalistic Buttaneers and the grace and natural skill of the Piratits, combining them into a total package that makes for one of the most formidable Pokégirl breeds in the world. If they evolved from a Buttaneer, they lose almost all of their animalistic appearance and become completely human, although they still retain the human equivalent of whatever unique features they had. The only animalistic part of them that remains is some scales on their neck which has their gills on it, allowing them to retain their amphibious nature_.


	4. The Black order

I wake up in bed, and stare at the ceiling. I look to my left, Savannah lying next to me. The bush on back is brushing my arm. To my left is Temari, her chest is pressed against my side. Yoko is lying on top of me with her head buried in my chest.

The next to wake is Temari "Good morning mistress." She she says in a sweet but yet somehow seductive tone.

"Good Temari your awake! Help me I'm kinda trapped. " I say.

"Oh come on mistress, I know you like having us in bed with you like this."

She was right, I do like it. "Yes Temari, I do but we need to get up and continue our journey."

"Of course mistress." She gets up and walks over to the other side of the bed to wake Savannah.

"Yoko! Yoko! Time to wake up Yoko!" I say shaking the Tavernmaid. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me. I look into them, they were still the same bright amber color they were as a piratit, they look glassy. I imagine that might look like that permanently, because I remember the Pokedex saying Tavernmaids are always drunk.

"Mistress, now that everyone is up, I'm going to hop into the shower. You're free to join me if you want." Temari says seductively.

"No mistress is getting in the shower with me!" Yoko says winking at me.

"Girls, no fighting! I'm not gonna shower with either of you. We all just spent all night going at that is enough for now, we must continue our journey." I say trying to break up things before they escalate.

"Besides my head hurts, I might have a hangover, probably due to drinking from Yoko's breasts and pussy."

Temari simply says " Yes mistress " and goes into the bathroom. After a good 40 minutes, everyone was showered and ready to go.

"Girls, we are gonna cut through the kókos rainforest in order to get to Nectargrove. Our next to gym to conquer will be the bug gym in Nectargrove. Being that you all are ice types, we shouldn't have much issue with that gym. Okay, now time to go back into your pokeballs girls."

All of my girls nod as I recall them back into their pokeballs. I walk outside of the Pokecenter, and start heading to the rainforest, when I hear a familiar voice calling me.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn! " I look around and notice Matt coming up behind me. "Brooklyn, how is my beloved little sister doing?

I Throw Savannah's Pokeball, and she appears in front of us in a flash of light.

"She is doing great, as she has evolved into a grolithe and she looks even sexier this way. "

As I say that her cheeks turn a darker green almost as if she is blushing. "Mistresses stop, you're embarrassing me in front of my brother. "

Matt just laughs as he throws out a pokeball of his own. From within the pokeball, comes a charamanda. Her scaly skin is a bright red color, that gets closer to orange around her chest, stomach, and breasts, which are at least a b-cup. She has fiery red hair and beautiful dark red eyes. She has long lizard-esque tail coming from her back just above her ass. She was wearing a hot pink bikini top and high cut black booty shorts. "This is my starter Pokegirl, her name is Kimberly."

"Damn Savannah looks like your brother is trying make sure he has the advantage over us."

"Haha! yep! So, on another note on Brooklyn, have you and my dear sister conquered any gyms yet?"

"Yes we conquered the gym her in Coconut city. " I say smiling as I pull, coconut badge from a small compartment in my backpack." That battle is were Savannah evolved."

"I see, any advice on how to take her out?" Matt asks.

"You should get a poison type, as she has a Kelpie so Kimberly will have a hard time with it's water nature. She also has a Bra-er Rabbit and a Belle-awesome for sex battles"

" Thanks for the advice, Brooklyn. By the way were are you headed now?" Matt asks.

"We are gonna head through the Kókos rainforest. We we are heading to Nectargrove to take on the bug gym."

"I might go into the forest myself and catch a bug pokegirl for poison, but first I'm gonna go tame Kimberly. I promised her I would when we got here to Cocoanut City. " Matt says as he turns towards the pokecenter.

As he disappears into the crowd of the city, I turn in head towards the rainforest, Savannah following closely behind me. The rainforest full of tall plam trees as tall as the buildings back in the city. The air has a slight musty smell to like it just finished raining, and there is a light fog.

"Savannah do want to go back into your ball?" I ask my Alpha.

" No, I'm ok for now Mistress. I think I will stay out for now. I wanna stay out and protect you from the dangers of this rainforest." Savannah replies.

I'm about to reply to her when suddenly Matt and Kimberly come running past us. I look in the direction and they're being chased by a swarm of buzzbreasts. Savannah and I take off running after him.

"Matt what did you do to piss them off!?" I yell over the sound of their buzzing

"Hey all I did was catch one try and catch one! It looked to be alone, but when the pokeball clicked to confirm capture, I suddenly found myself swarmed by them." He yells back.

we continue running for a good few minutes until we finally enter a large clearing in the forest "Mistress I have an idea call out Yoko." Says Savannah

I was wondering where Savannah was going with this but I decide to listen to her and throw out Yoko's pokeball. She appears in a flash of red. " Good now make her use booze mist and Matt when you see the mist shoot a fireball have Kimberly shoot a fireball into it.

Matt and I both make our pokegirls do as Savannah suggested, and the result is an explosion that takes out the swarm. while on one hand I was glad the swarm was gone, I was saddened on the other hand that we literally just murdered about 50 pokegirls. I guess Savannah could sence my sadness, as she says. "It was either us or them, mistress. "

"That was quick thinking sis, and why didn't you tell me you had a Tavernmaid, Brooklyn. " Matt says starting at Yoko. "She is Stunning."

"Oh yea our ferry to this island or ship was attacked by pirate pokegirls. I caught a piratit, she got drunk while celebrating Savannah's evolution. she toppled over from being drunk and evolved when she touched my ice crystal necklace."

"Hey do not supposed to be here! Go away!" comes a voice from behind us. We turn to see someone in a tan colored robe. But that's not what caught my eye, behind them was a massive structure. It looked old, like they've been there for thousands of years, probably long before Sukebe's Revenge War.

"Mistress, maybe we should defend ourselves from these people, they sent out their own Pokegirls." Savannah says snapping me out of the state of awe I was in form the ruins.

The stangers had pulled both pulled out a Catgirl. I recall Savannah and Yoko, as I send out Temari. She has the advantage over Catgirls as they are weak to Ghost types. "Temari use shadow ball."

"Right mistress!" She puts her hands together and forms a small ball of dark energy. She then hurls ball at the enemy Catgirl, whom dodges and uses quick attack. Temari uses phase and allows the catgirl to pass right through her body. She then turns and quickly shoots another shadow ball, this time ball of dark energy hits the Catgirl. The attack doesn't knock her out though The Catgirl turns and charges at Temari as she uses Fury swipe. Temari uses phase again, then fire another shadow ball directly at the Catgirl. This time the attack cuases the Catgirl faint.

The enemy Tamer, then sends out a smokey. Temari immediately fires a Ice Beam at the smokey, whom dodges as smoke starts pouring from its body. the smoke creates a thick smokescreen blocking the site around the battlefield. "Temari, use blizzard and blow this Smoke away."

After a moment or two a strong gust of snowy wind come sweeping across the battlefield. When the smoke clears Temari is standing there with a frozen Smokey next to her. Temari then shoots shoots a shadow ball straight at the frozen smokey. The enemy Smokey faints from the ball of dark energy. I look over to see Matt and Kimberly had easily taken out the other tamer.

"You're just some worthless kid how can you be this strong?" the enemy tamer asks recalling his Smokey.

" or maybe you're just too weak!" Temari says with a sarcastic tone." I mean seriously your pokegirls were weak. You seriously need to train them better."

" Don't think of you and your Samara are going to get away with this. We are going to tell our General about you. He will make you pay! this is not the last you have seen of the Black Order. " The enemy tamer says as he runs away.

"I wonder who those idiots were!" Matt says.

"Probably one of the idiot criminal groups that have been popping up around the globe, since the defeat of Team Rocket 50 years ago." I reply

I suppose I should I suppose I should explain what I mean about that. about 50 years ago there was a Tamer going around named Red, he is now known all over the world as the pokegirl world champion. but back when he started his journey, he defeated Giovanni and Team Rocket. After Giovanni's defeat, he disband Team Rocket and the group never truly recovered from that. Without their leader they were thrown into chaos. The criminal organization split up, some gave up crime, some were caught and thrown in jail, and some formed their own criminal organizations. This Black Order must be one such organization.

"Yea you're probably right!" Matt replies.

"Wait Matt, why are you here anyway, it's only been about 2 hours since we saw you in the city. I thought you were gonna tame Kimberly?" I say staring at Savannah's older brother.

"Ahh yes I was going to but then Kimberly suggested that we catch a poison type first and then have a threesome. Anyway, I'm going to go back to Coconut City, and tame Kimberly and Beatrice . Then we are going to take on the Coconut City Gym. Are you ready Kimberly?"

The lizard girl gives Matt a thumbs up and says" Of course Master, I'm ready!"

"Then lets go!" he replies to her, as he recalls her to her ball. " See ya later Brooklyn! " He then proceeds to walk back into the rainforest towards Coconut City.

I look over at Temari and Ask. " Temari will you stay out with me?" That encounter with the buzzbreasts was scary as fuck. I thought I was going to die."

"Of course, and I was wondering why all of these dead buzzbreasts were lying on the ground. If you don't mind me asking how did you kill this many?"

"Simple, we blew them up."

"And how exactly did you blow them up?"

"Well Savannah had the idea to combine Yoko's booze mist, with one of Kimberly's fire attacks and well you see the result."

"I see, Savannah had a pretty good idea. "

We talk back and forth, as we walk through the rainforest. Lucky for us we had no unexpected encounters with any more bug pokegirls or Black Order members."

" We should probably tell law enforcement officials about about the Black Order poking around in those ruins." Temari says as we enter Nectergrove.

I nod " yea, good idea." I look around the city and try to spot a police officer. There is none Around unfortunately. Temari and I ask a gentleman walking by if he is local. When he replies yes we asked him where the police station is. He points Us in the right direction and we find with it relative ease. I recall Temari and walk in.

Once inside there was an OfficerJenny sitting at the front desk. OfficerJennys are the pokegirl most used by the police, a long side Growlies. The OfficerJenny looks up at us as from behind her desk. She is beautiful like most Jennys are. Her eyes are a bight green and her hair is a bight blueish green color. She has C-cup breasts and and a rather curvy figure. She is wearing a tight fitting uniform that shows of her curves and ample amount of cleavage.

She looks me straight in the eye. "Hello ma'am, welcome to the Nectargrove police station. How can I help you today?"

" Well we we're crossing through Kókos rainforest to come here from Coconut City when we got attacked by a swarm of buzzbreasts. They chased towards a set of old ruins in the middle of the rainforest. After we defeated all of them with the help of my alpha's older brother. We encountered a couple of weird people calling themselves the Black Order. They seems like they were one of those criminal organizations that have popped up since the destruction of Team Rocket."

As I speak the OfficerJenny is writing all of the information I'm giving her down." Did you get to see what the two guys look like?"

"Sorry ma'am I didn't but they were wearing tan jackets and had face masks on."

"I see, well thank you for the information ma'am, we will look into it. Have nice day and good luck on your journey. "

"Thank you ma'am" I say as turn and walk out.

I look around town and quickly find the pokecenter I go in and hand the NurseJoy my pokeballs. She heals my girls and hands them back to me. I look at the clock and realize it is about 8 pm. I rent a room and let my girls out of their balls.

"Girls it's 8 pm I say we get some rest and take on the gym here tomorrow. No taming tonight, so let's take showers and get ready for bed and you all can wash ur clothes."

"Mistress, can we snuggle up a little bit in bed at least?"

"I guess so, but no intimate stuff. Oh and tomorrow we are all going shopping so you girls can each pick out one new outfit you like. So atleast you're not wearing the same thing everyday."

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior PokégirlType:Near Human(Insect) Element:Bug/Poison Buzzbreasts are rather attractive despite their bee like appearance. They have rather curvaceous bodies with C-cup breasts. There hair is yellow and black, stripped or lavender in some cases.They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly with out risk._ They are driven by a drone like mind, and if in a harem they see the Tamer as the queen. The more time they spend away from their hive the more individual they become.

 _CATGIRL, the All Purpose Perceptual Pokégirl very near human Animorph (cat) Element:Normal the appearance of these pokegirls can vary girl to girl. Catgirls rather speedy type of pokegirls with strong leg muscles they are best suited learning kicking techniques as bare legs give them a good advantage learning these techniques. If given the proper training they can be powerful especially when evolved into their higher forms._

 _SMOKEY, the Smoke Pokégirl Type:Near Human Element:Poison Smokeys are small Pokégirls, five feet at the tallest, with grayish skin broken only by a small, cartoonish skull and crossbones marking just above their breasts. They usually have short hair and eyes that are some shade of black, gray, or white, as well as a slender figure with B-cup breasts. Lining their arms, back, shoulders, and calves are small holes in their skin. These are connected to a series of specialized organs inside their bodies that, when stimulated via mental command, emit clouds of thick smoke, which, depending on the intensity of the emittance, can emerge as either a simple blinding fog or a thick, choking smog._


	5. Xenovia

The following morning I Awaken to a warm sinsation between my legs. I look down to find that Yoko was between my Legs. She had pulled my panties to the side, and is licking my pussy. " Well this is a rather nice way to wake up, but how naughty of you Yoko. "

She continues her onslaught on my folds, as the gaze of beautiful glassy amber eyes shift to me. Even though she now knows that I'm up, she continues licking. I grab her head and push it towards my moist slit. This cuases her to push inside of my lower lips. As she wiggles her tongue around inside of me, I feel myself reaching my limit. I can feel my juices flowing between my legs as i grow closer and closer to climax. Then it finally hits me as my pussy sprays onto her face.

I feel movement in the bed next to me, as Savannah starts to stir. "Mistress is it breakfast time yet?"

I look over at the alarm clock on the night stand, it reads 9:33. "I suppose it is Savannah. Temari it's time to get up. "

I lightly shake Temari rousing her from her sleep. She looks at me with her beautiful storm gray eyes and I get lost in them for a second. When I regain senses I get out of bed. This of cuases Yoko's spot between my leg to be revealed to her sisters. They look at yoko with an extremely annoyed look, especially upon seeing my juices on her face. But their gaze quickly turns to me as I remove my bra. I replace it with one that is lime green. I then remove my panties and replace them with matching panties.

"Savannah, Temari, get dressed. Yoko go wash your face. We are gonna do that shopping, then conquer the gym. The girls nod though I could tell that Savannah and Temari are wishing for a little naughty fun. I make a mental note to give them just that later. After everyone gets ready, we leave our room.

"So mistress, where are we going to shop at?" Asks Savannah.

"Well, girls I will let you pick. however I'm only going to one store so you will at least have to agree on that."

The girls and discuss what stores they wanted to go to as we walk around town. They eventually settle on a store, and we walk in. we are immediately greeted by the girl behind the counter. She is around my height, with shoulder length blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. Her body is perfectly proportioned with chest that is atleast a C-cup. "Welcome to the seamstress Boutique. Master is out at the moment but how, can I help you?"

Judging by how the girl said master I'm guessing she a pokegirl, probably a seamstress. Just then, a man comes though the door and yells. " Rin I'm back and more material for you to make some clo-..." He stop talking as he notices my girls and I. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to my shop, my name is Kaito. How can I help you? "

Kaito is a tall man with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Well sir, my name is Brooklyn and I'm a pokegirl tamer. These girls are Savannah, Temari, and Yoko, they are my harem. We are here to buy my girls some new clothes."

" Well you came to the right place. if you need anything custom made or or tailored to you, let ren know." Kaito replies to me.

"Actually there is something that I want custom made. Do you think you could make me two Flame print bikinis at least one more pair of black shorts. I mean since I evolved my bikini top has been a little bit tight. "

Rin nods and immediately comes from behind the counter. She pulls out a measuring tape from seemingly nowhere and starts measuring Yoko's body. "Sorry miss if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. "

"You forgot my tamer is female, and are a sexy little seamstress." This cuases the seamstress to blush, which gets a laugh her master.

Kaito walks over to me and asks. " Is that girl a Tavernmaid? "

"Yes" I say.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl! Not only did you not threshold, but you got a Tavernmaid." He replies

"Mistress, I want this." Temari comed up to holding a couple of short shirts, one black and the other grey. She also has couple pairs of short black jean skirts. I figured she would ask for something like that.

Savannah is stil shopping, when she yells for me to come here. When I come over she hands me some clothes. " Savannah this is a bit much, I can't buy all this."

" oh I know mistress, I'm just trying it all on and letting you pick which one you like best. Now come on let's go to the dressing room!"

I follow my Alpha to the dressing room. Once there she grabs the clothes from me. She comes out a couple minutes later wearing yellow bikini top, and long black pants. I figure with the bush growing on her back it was hard to find a shirt that could work, so she Resorted to bikini tops.

I stare at her for a moment, she looked sexy but something about yellow wasn't really her color. " Nah, I would go with something else. I don't really think yellow is your color."

She nods and disappears back into the dressing room. after a moment she comes out is this time wearing a purple top and black pants. however unlike the last one this one was a full-fledged shirt. She looks amazing in purple, as something about the purple compliments her greenish skin perfectly. " That one looks amazing on you you sexy little grotitle."

She blushes a little bit and it says." Hold on I have one more to try. "

she disappears back into the dressing room and comes a moment later wearing a purple bikini top, short black jeans much like Yoko's, and bright bluish colored leggings that hugged her the curves of her body. I stare at her in shock, she looks Simply Amazing like words can't describe how beautiful her her beauty at the moment.

"That's it Savannah, that's the one! I can't even put into words how sexy you are right now." I say not being able to take my eyes off my beautiful Alpha.

"Then this is the one I want. " She says as she blows me a kiss.

Now that had everyone decided on what they want. I walked up to the counter and ask Rin how much are order cost. She quickly rings up our purchase and it comes to a grand total of 10,000. " I nod to the seamstress and pay her for the clothes. While it was a little bit expensive it was worth it for my girls.

I quickly pack all of the clothes into my backpack and walk out the door. I recall Yoko and Temari back to their Pokeballs. I decide to let Savannah stay out of hers. "Mistress if y don't mind me asking, how much money do we have left?"

"Only 6000 left. We should be ok though once we defeat the gym." I say as look over at Savannah.

Suddenly someone walks right into me. I look up to see a that is about my height, blue hair, that has one green streak in her bangs. Her eyes are a bright yellow color, but What makes them unique though was the pupils, unlike a normal person's her pupils are a darker shade of yellow then eyes. She is wereing a black skin-tight, short sleeve unitard, which hugs her figure tightly, showing off the curves of her well toned body and her D-cup chest. She has matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where i was going." says the girl.

"It's ok, by the way are you a pokegirl?" I asks

She nods" I'm a Slicer "

"A slicer? But you don't have a sword."

The slicer get a look off sadness "My master was helping me save up for one, but he can't help me now. "

Her words puzzle me, the way she talked about her master was as if he is gone. "I don't mean to pry, but is your master dead?"

she nods "He passed away like a week ago."

"Aww damn sorry to hear that Slicer"

"Xenovia"

"Huh?"

"My name is Xenovia."

"Ok well I'm sorry for your loss, Xenovia. If you don't mind me asking what was he like?" I ask

Xenovia looks saddened but my question but answers. " His name was Wally, was really handsome, with bight green hair, I think it came from a grass pokegirl somewhere in his ancestry. He was nice and kind, you know one of those people who could brighten up a room just by being there. "

"He sounds like he was a gregreat guy. What happened, if you dont mind me asking?

"He was sick, he had been ever sence he was a baby and his illness finally took him. Even worse though his uncle's demeanor changed. he no longer saw me as his nephew's pokegirl but a potential add on to his own harem. But I didn't want have him tame me."

Wow this Xenovia has it rough her master passed and the only other person she knew was trying to take advantage of her. "So what are you going do, Xenovia?"

I don't know, I was buy a sword and run away from master's uncle but the sword I want is 500,000 and I have 494,500."

Hearing how close she is to getting her sword I get an idea. "So you are 5,500 short, hold a sec Xenovia." I say as let Temari and Yoko out of there balls. I pull my girls close and talk in hushed tone. " Girls the Slicer behind me just recently lost her master, and has had a really rough life. I want to make it better for her, so I want to offer her a place in my harem, but I wanted your opinion first. Especially considering I'm thinking of spending our last little bit of cash on helping her buy a sword."

"Mistress a slicer would be a great addition, just make sure evolved in the same evolutionary line as me." Says Yoko.

"I'm with Yoko on this one she will be a great addition to our harem. " Says Temari

" Whatever your choice is you have my support, Mistress. Savannah replies.

With the approval of my girls I turn back to Xenovia. I have a proposition for using Xenovia. What would you say if I gave you the money you need for your sword. "

"I can't do that to you, I only just met you." She replies

"But on the contrary I was hoping that if I did that, you would join my harem."

She thinks for a minute before nodding. " Okay, follow me."

I quickly recall all of my girls and follow her. She leads me through the streets, weaving in and out of the crowd. I almost lose her a couple of times amongst the people, but somehow manage to keep up. When I finally see that she has stopped. she had stopped in front of a weapon shop. she stand there, staring at the sword in the window.

"Is that the one you want? I thought that most slicers liked small one-handed swords." I asks as I catch up to her and see her staring at the sword.

"Yes, but that one looks so cool that i just gotta have it." The Sword in question is a large two handed sword with a blue blade, and a yellow Edge. it's handle looks like a D shape, overall I have to admit the sword is pretty cool looking. Xenovia walks into the shop and I follow. She walks over to the shop owner, and says " I want the blue sword in the window. "

the shop owner who I'm guessing obviously knew Xenovia. "Oh my god, Xenovia! It's been a while since I've seen you, I heard about how bad Wally's condition got. Is he ok?"

"No he passed away on Monday."

"Oh my god, Xenovia! I'm so sorry for your loss. " The shop owner says putting his hand to his mouth. "What are you gonna do without him?

"Buy that Sword in the window and leave with her." She points to me. "She agreed to help me by it, because I'm 5,500 short. "

The shop owner looks at me and then at Xenovia. "Tell you what, I will give it to you for 450,000 and i will even give you some straps to hold it on your back. "

Xenovia's eyes get wide. "Thank you Mr. Kenshin. "

He now named Mr.Kenshin nods as he takes Xenovia's money. "Go pick out any straps that you want from over there." He says as he points to a shelf full of them. Xenovia picks one that is able to hold the sword diagonally across her back. She shows it to Mr. Kenshin, and he nods to her. "Very well Xenovia." He looks at me, " What is your name young lady?

"Brooklyn!" I reply

"Very well Brooklyn, you better take care of Xenovia. If you don't I pray Wally's ghost comes back to haunt you. "

"I'll make sure to treat her right. "

As I say that Xenovia walks up to me. "Ok I'm ready to go, when you are. When ran away i left my ball there. I'm not gonna go back for it. "

"It's okay" I say as I reach into my bag. I pull out a pokeball and hold it to her. she touches the ball, and it immediately clicks confirming capture. As I turn to walk out of the shop Mr Kenshin yells. "Remember what I said, and take good care of her."

"Don't worry, I promise I will I say as I walk out the door to the shop. I immediately run back to the pokecenter and into my room. I lock the door and release Xenovia and Savannah."

"Mistress are we gonna tame Xenovia." Asks my beautiful Alpha.

"Yes Savannah" I say as She nods and starts to take off her clothes.

I stare into Xenovia's beautiful yellow eyes as I slowly pull her closer to me. Her light yellow colored eyes were gradient in becoming darker as one would stare deep into her pupils. Yet, her eyes glow bright as the morning sun.

I reach behind her and slowly start unzipping her unitard. I pull slowly pull it down her body as more and more shin becomes exposed. I pull it down her chest revealing her breasts, which are covered by a blue lace bra. her her lower regions are covered by matching blue lace panties. I could tell by looking at her that she was nervous. I Slowly press my lips to hers and kiss her lightly.

"Don't worry Xenovia I will be gentle."

"N-no I'm not nervous about you being rough, I've just never been with a woman before."

"It'll be okay, just relax. I will take things slowly. I turn to Savannah and say. " I think I might tame her by myself to help her get used to the touch of women. I don't wanna just throw her into a threesome. "

I look back into Xenovia's eyes as reach behind her back and unclip her bra. As I pull it away her big beautiful frim beasts are revealed. I push to her the bed and remove my clothes. I crawl onto the bed, and I grab her boots and slowly remove them, her panties quickly follow. I place my head between her legs, I grab her thighs and slowly part them revealing her moist lower lips and I start licking her wet pussy. She moans lightly as I lick her, paying extra attention to her clit.

I want to make sure that she felt pleasure , from her first time with a woman. If her moans are any sign of how she is feeling then she is enjoying herself. I stick my tongue into her folds, and move it around. I feel the walls of vagina tighten, as she grows wetter. I pull out of her and move up, so I'm face to face with her. I kiss her as i put one hand on the soft mounds of flesh on her chest. I slip the other hand down between her legs, and stick two fingers into her pussy. They slid in almost instantly, and she is very wet.

Her inner walls clamp down on my fingers, and judging by her tightness she is close to orgasm. I move my fingers in and out of her warm slit, as I kiss her and massage her tits.

"Mistress, I don't think I can hold on for much longer!" Xenovia yells as I feel her walls clamping down hard around my fingers. I increase the speed in which my fingers are going in and out of her. Not even 10 seconds after that she cums hard on to my fingers.

I pull my fingers out and put them in my mouth. as I suck her juices off my fingers I taste the salty yet sweet and slightly metallic taste of my new slicer. I look at Xenovia who was laying there panting.

"Oh come on, Xenovia don't tell me you're tired already? we have not even begun round 2 yet!" I motion to Savannah, whom at this point has been masturbating as she watched, to come here and help me. " Xenovia get ready for the next round because the fun is just beginning!"

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:Normal/Fighting Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral.Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes._

 _SEAMSTRESS, The Cosplay Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:Normal/Magic Created somewhere around the time of 50AS, the Seamstress is a Pokégirl that rapidly gained popularity worldwide outside of harems for reasons vastly different than most Pokégirls. Seamstresses are master tailors, clothiers, and designers. They are to cloth what an Ar-Tits is to the brush, creative masters. They can quickly create new clothing of many types; so long as they have access to the materials ; and create it so that it is both more durable and of higher quality than any others. They still need funds, for raw materials and the like, if they are to let their creative skills fly, but if you can imagine it, a Seamstress can probably make it. A Seamstress's height varies from around 5-6 feet, with a bust averaging a C-cup. They typically have short hair, which lets them use wigs without great difficulty. In combat, Seamstresses are completely out of their element._


	6. The Nectargrove Gym

After a few hours of taming Xenovia. We had all finally reached our limit. Savannah, Xenovia and myself are laying on the bed panting. I'm the first to get up, I looked over at Xenovia and Savannah laying on the bed. I take a moment to admire they're beautiful forms, before saying. "I'm gonna hop in the shower and wash away the smell of sex. After I get out I want you girls to do the same. then after that we will all go and conquer the bug gym. "

Both of my girls simply nod, as I walk towards the bathroom. I turn on the water, but only use the cold knob. I step into the shower, and let's the cool cold water run over my body. I grab the soap and quickly spread it over my body, before rinsing it off. I also quickly wash my hair, and step out of the shower. I grab a towel and quickly dry off before wrapping it around my body. I head out of the room to see Xenovia and Savannah sitting up on the bed. Xenovia gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"So Savannah are you ready to take on the bug gym?

"Of course mistress! I'm more than ready, let's go squish some bugs!"

I just laugh, and give my beautiful Alpha a soft kiss on the lips. She blushes and says " Mistress we just got finished taming."

"Doesn't mean I can't kiss you." I say as I stand up. I reach into my bag and pull out a purple lace bra and matching panties. I remove my towel and quickly put them on, followed by a low-cut red shirt and short black skirt. Lastly I put on my belt with my pokeballs of my girls on it. As I put on the belt Xenovia comes out of the bathroom and quickly gets dressed wasting almost no time.

Savannah grabs, my towel and runs into the bathroom. "So Xenovia, how was your first time with a woman?" I asks.

She only replies with only a few of words "interesting but, hot!"

"Well im glad you enjoyed it Xenovia! Now Savannah you know, but I want you to meet your other Harem sisters. " I say as I take Yoko and Temari's Pokeballs and throw them to the ground, revealing the two girls in a flash of red."

"I thought we were taking on the gym mistress, but this looks like our room at the Poke Center. "

"That's because it is our room at the Poke Center! Now girls I want you to meet your newest sister. Xenovia , the Samara is Temari, and the Tavernmaid is Yoko. Xenovia is a slicer."

Yoko blows a kiss to Xenovia. " Well aren't you a sexy thing. Did you already tame her mistress or do you need my help in doing so?"

" I already tamed her Yoko." I say as I see a look of disappointment in Yoko's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Xenovia. " Temari says holding out her hand to Xenovia. "Welcome to the harem."

Xenovia grabs Temari's hand and shakes it. "Thank you Temari."

" I'm interrupting anything mistress."

I turn to see Savannah standing there holding a towel to her chest. She probably had a hard time wrapping the towel around her body, with the bush on her back. "No Savannah your okay I was just introducing Xenovia to Temari and Yoko. Now hurry and get dressed, we have a gym to conquer."

Savannah nods and quickly gets dressed. I recall all my girls, and and walk out of the room. I walk outside of the poke Center and quickly spot gym. The gym building is in the shape of a honeycomb. I walk up to the building and notice two doors. The first one has the word shop written on the top, and the second one has the word gym written above. I head the the door labeled gym, and look around to tamers and their bug pokegirls. At the far end, of the room a tamer sitting on a small stump. I approach the tamer as he looks me.

He man who looks in his thirties. He has on a Simple blue t-shirt, and tan khaki shorts, his messy hair is a dirty blonde color and he has bright blue eyes. "Welcome young tamer, the name is Balthazar. I am the leader of this gym, I take you are here to earn yourself a hive badge."

"Yes sir" I say nodding.

"Very well then, but you should know I have trained hard with bug Pokegirls . I have lived in their hives and become one with them. Our battle shall be 4vs4. Now young lady, prepare to be stung!"

Balthazar throws out his first girl, a buzzbreast. I decide that I will start with Savannah. "Lizzy poison sting" yells Balthazar.

"Savannah dodge and use razor leaf" She attempts to dodge but her opponent is fast. she is grazed by the buzzbreast's Stinger tail. Savannah has nice big Scratch on her left arm were she was hit, but it doesn't seem very deep. Savannah shakes it off and turns around by pivoting on her heel. She then tackles the buzzbreast to the ground, she quickly blasts it with a surge of icicles.

The enemy buzzbreast had lost coconsciousness from the attack. Balthazar recalls his buzzbreast and sends out a spidergirl "Go Maya."

Maya shoots a web a the ceiling of the gym. She then flips upside down and start hanging from the ceiling of the room. She starts shooting webs at Savannah. Savannah starts dodging the webs, but as she dodges i notice her movements slowing down. She beat the Buzzbreast relatively easy, so I don't think she would have been this tired.

"Savannah are you okay?"

" I don't really know mistress, my vision is blurry and I'm feeling sharp pains in my arm."

When she says a sharp pain in her arm, the first thing that comes into my mind is the cut from the buzzbreast. "Savannah the buzzbreast it poisoned you. I'm going to recall you and let you rest in your ball." I recall Savannah and send ou Temari

Temari charges at the spidergirl as it shoots webs at her. She easily dodges the webs and jumps into the air, lunging straight at the spidergirl. She uses phase to avoid the webs while in the air. When she gets close she solidifies herself and quickly hit the spidergirl in the gut with an ice punch. While the spidergirl stunned from the ice punch knocking the wind out of her. Temari cuts the web she was using to hang from the ceiling with her claws. She grabs onto the spidergirl's leg. As they fall to the ground, Temari quickly pushes the spider girl away from her and blasts it with a Shadow Ball, knocking it out before it even hits the ground. Temari lands safely on her feet, without so much as a scratch on her.

" I must say your pokegirls are quite strong young lady but this battle is not over yet!" Says Balthazar as he sends out his next girl.

This next girl is obviously going to prove a challenge, as it was a buzzqueen. The enemy buzzqueen takes to the sky, and immediately dive bombs, with her Stinger tail pointed straight at Temari. She dodges and shoots an ice beam at the buzzqueen whom dodges it easily. Temari continues to fire ice beam after Ice beam at the buzzqueen. The buzzqueen just flies around dodging all of them.Temari was starting to slow down. She was running out of energy. Temari of course must have realizes this, and puts all her power into one last attack.

" Phantom Blade!!!!" Temari yells as she lunges at the Buzzqueen. A mass of dark energy that was shaped like a sword forms around Temari's hand. The blade grows as Temari slices the buzzqueen across the chest. Temari falls to the ground after the attack, losing Consciousness as she hits the ground.While the attack didn't knock the buzzqueen out, it did do a considerable amount of damage.

I recall Temari and send out Xenovia whom, immediately charges at the buzzqueen. She jumps into the air, leaping straight at the buzzqueen. Xenovia swings her sword at the buzzqueen, just missing it by about half an inch. Xenovia falls to the ground landing on her feet. The enemy pokegirl dive bombs at Xenovia, whom skillfully dodges and slices into the tail of her opponent. I can tell just by looking at the cut, that it is deep. The buzzqueen starts bleeding rapidly lunging at my slicer. Xenovia simply dodges and slices the Buzzqueen in the side damaging her wings. The buzzqueen tries to fly away, but doesn't get very far off the ground. Xenovia quickly stabs the buzzqueen in the gut and it quickly loses consciousness.

"My my ain't you a good tamer." Says Balthazar as he send out his last girl,

An Applepie. I recall Xenovia, having tamed her just a few hours ago i saw her endurance and she wouldn't last two seconds in a sex battle with an Applepie. I send out Yoko, while Temari was the most skilled in sex, she was still unconscious from her battle, so Yoko was my only choice.

I see Yoko staring at the Applepie with lust filled eyes. She immediately fires a booze mist, causing limited visibility on the battlefield. I must get myself a more sex oriented girl I think to myself. The mist starts to fade, I see Yoko. I see her shorts and panties laying on the ground. I also see her, being doggystyle by the applepie's grass cock attack.

Basically it was an attack that gave plant types a working cock made of grass and wood from her clitoris. It shoot cum, however lacks the reproductive capabilities of a real cock. I know my pokegirls, I have tamed Yoko 3 times and of those three times she was always the last to orgasm. I look and notice that Yoko's booze mist is effecting the enemy pokegirl, as her eyes are as glassy as Yoko's are normally. Yoko does a couple of fast and fancy moves even I don't catch. She is suddenly on top of the enemy ruthlessly rubbing her grass appendage. Applepies have increased pleasure thresholds, so Temari's assault was probably pretty pleasurable to her opponent. She also starts licking the pussy of her opponent. I know that the apple pie won't last long against Yoko, I have experienced her skills with her tongue first hand. Yoko starts moving her hand up and down the grass shaft faster and faster. She also increases speed her tongue is moving. It doesn't take long after that for the Applepie to give into the pleasure.

Balthazar recalls his girl and say. " My my ain't you a skilled tamer. Congratulations to you young lady, you won. As leader of the Nectargrove gym I present you with this Hive badge. " He hands me a badge shaped like a honeycomb as well as 20,000 and TM. " That TM contains infestation. "

I recall Yoko and thank Balthazar for the battle. I run to the pokecenter and heal my girls. I figure I should call my mother and let her know how I'm doing. I Let out all 4 of my girls and walk over to the video phones. I quickly dial my mother's number and after a few moments she answers. Mom's image appears on the screen, with a smile. "Brooklyn my dear, how have you been?"

"I'm Awesome mom and you?"

"I'm great now that you called! So how is your journey going my dear? Have you caught any cool new girls?"

Yes mom I have caught three girls. Do you want to meet them?" mom nods as I motion for Temari to come. "Mom this is Temari."

Temari waves at my mom with a smile. "Oh my Brook, how on earth did you catch a Samara?"

" Well shortly shortly after Savannah and I left the house, we ran into Temari and her master. Her master collapsed in the snow and passed away, but with his last breath told Temari to go with me. So she is part of my harem because it was her master's dying wish."

"I see, well how is my daughter as a mistress, Temari?"

"She is amazing ma'am, while I do miss my old master. your daughter has been an amazing mistress so far. She has given me some of the best things I've had in years. "

Mom just laughs at Temari bluntness."I see, well you take care of my daughter Temari."

"I will ma'am." Temari says as she steps out of you from the screen

"Mom this is a Yoko, she is a Tavernmaid. "

Mom chuckles a bit. " Your father would be a bit jealous of you. he always wanted one of those but was never able to get one. How did you get one?"

"Savannah Temari and I got on a boat to Plam Island but it was attacked by a group of pirate pokegirls. the other trainers on bored and myself defended the boat with our harems. when the battle is over I caught myself a Piratit. She got extremely hammered drunk while we were celebrating our victory against the Coconut City Gym, as well as Savannah's evolution to a grotitle. As Savannah and I help her out she trips and falls grabbing my ice crystal necklace as she goes down. next thing I know she's standing there evolved as a Tavernmaid. "

Yoko who had been quiet all this time, is staring at my mother." Brooklyn you never told me that your mother was as beautiful as you are."

Mom blushes slightly and says" Thank you Yoko."

"Of course, it's always nice to compliment a beautiful lady."

" Well aren't you a smooth one! Anyway Brooklyn dear, who is your last girl?"

Yoko moves out of the way and Xenovia steps in. " Mom this is Xenovia, she is a slicer. She joined me just earlier today. Her was extremely sick, and just recently passed away. Her master lived with his uncle, and when her master passed away his uncle's demeanor changed. he was constantly trying to have his way with Xenovia and she didn't want to be his harem. So she decided to join me to get away from him."

" My my Brooklyn dear all of your girls are so sexy."

"Thanks ma'am" Xenovia replies." Your daughter has been really nice. I have only known her for a few hours, but I'm glad I'm in her harem now."

"You take care of my daughter Xenovia!"

"I promise I will ma'am." she replies

I open up my bag and pull out my Hive badge and Coconut badge. " I've also won two badges mom."

" Nice! congratulations Brooklyn I'm so proud of you. you remind me a lot of your father. You're so much like him he was only out on his journey for about a week too, before he had four girls and two badges. He had myself, his Titodile Alpha, a Nymph and Buzzbreast. By the way I want to see Savannah's sexy new form.

Savannah steps in view so my mom can see her. "Wow, she looks even sexier.

" I you know right, I didn't think it was possible for her to get sexier, but somehow she did. Anyway mom I have to go. I want to go I want to go tame my girls to reward them for doing a great job in the Nectargrove gym. "

"Ok Brooklyn you go have fun with your harem. Be sure to call again soon. "

"Okay Mom I will. I love you."

"I love you to dear. " Mom hangs up the phone, and I run off to my room in the Pokecenter to give my girls a good taming.

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _BUZZQUEEN, the Queen Bee Pokégirl Type:HumanoidAnimorph(Insect) Element:Bug/Poison Buzzqueens are an all-around enhancement to the Buzzbreast. Their breasts enlarge by two cup sizes, and their internal and external armor thickens, save for around their womb and general belly area, where it softens considerably and the stingers in their breasts migrate to their tail, turning their tail stinger into a much more formidable weapon. They keep the same yellow and black color scheme of the Buzzbreast, but their compound eyes become red and they gain two extra arms. Their hips widen and their rumps become rounder and softer. A Tamer who does manage to Tame and fully control one gets a powerful ally. He or she also gets a helluva lot of respect, as capturing a Buzzqueen means entering one of the hives created by a Buzzbreast swarm, fighting or charming their way past a veritable militia of vicious insect girls, and then Taming the Buzzqueen herself, earning her trust and respect to get her to call the swarm off. Once bonded to a Tamer, the Buzzqueen loses control over her hive, retaining just enough control to get them to leave the Tamer and his/her Pokégirls alone. She then takes her 'favorite' Buzzbreast lover off and does something to evolve her into a new Buzzqueen, so that the hive will never be without one. As of yet, no Buzzqueen Tamer has seen what she does._

 _SPIDERGIRL, the Wall-Crawling Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:Bug/Psychic Occaisonally, when a Spinnertit gains enough experience in battle, but is still too weak to finish the job, she will naturally evolve into a spidergirl. In this form, she loses her extra arms and posion abilities, appearing more human. However, while her eyes do become smaller, they retain their multifaceted appearance. Spidergirls usually gain a few inches of height, although their breast size rarely increases at all. More often than not, Spidergirls keep their hair at a moderate length, claiming that long hair is too difficult to keep track of while short hair just isn't for them._

 _Possessing excellent dexterity and agility, the Spidergirl uses extremely strong webbing that she projects from her wrists to swing through the trees. This webbing has the equivalent tensile strength of steel wire, but is easily dissolved by fire, make her a poor choice in duels vs. Fire-types. Only the strongest Pokégirls can break out of the webbing once ensnared. The Spidergirl is also able to cling to almost any surface, unless it is too slick.Spidergirls require a feeding of blood once every couple of days, as a result of their dietary needs. They have sharp teeth that are more used to tear or pierce than to gnaw or mash, which make it easy to bite into something to get the blood they need. They have small fangs that produce a mild sedative that injects into the skin of their victim, which keeps their victim from feeling any pain. They only need about a pint every week, and usually feed twice a week to get that amount (half a pint each time). Other than for blood, a Spidergirl is mostly a carnivore that prefers her meat rare and fresh._

 _APPLEPIE, the Sweetest Pokégirl Type:Animorph(insect) Element:Plant/Bug Frequency:Rare Discovered in 304 AS, the ApplePie, sometimes called AmericanPie in some areas, is a very unusual transformation for the CutiePie. Mostly because there's a lot of confusion on how it could be both a plant and a bug Pokégirl at the same time. The ApplePie retains her smooth skin-like exoskeleton and her antennae, but her exoskeleton turns light red with pink covering the front of her torso (just above her breasts) running down to her vagina. Her eyes appear to be those of a human's, but close inspection reveals that the pupils and irises of her eyes remain multifaceted. She also gains one to three feet in height and a more full figure. Her exoskeleton now also absorbs sunlight and some water. It is the perfect fusion between insect and plant, the lines blurring between the two. The ApplePie is very non-confrontational, seeking to avoid combat, either by putting her opponents to sleep or getting them randy enough that violent acts towards her have the lowest priority in their minds. ApplePies love to have sex. A VERY sex-oriented Pokégirl, she has more erogenous zones than most other Pokégirls, and will often have many "favorite positions", and may ask for orgies if in a Tamer's harem. The two reasons the ApplePie is popular, both among wild Pokégirls and tamers, is that she smells like a warm apple pie and her cum tastes like apples (and cinnamon, if she has any in her diet). Whether in a harem or in the wild, when an ApplePie has free time, she will try to cultivate the local soil to grow apple trees, even if the region isn't the best for growing them._


	7. A Unwanted reunion

My girls and I, had woken up bright and early after a nice long taming. They deserved it after all of their hard work, taking out the bug gym. we had gotten up gotten dressed, and quickly ran back into the Kókos rainforest as the island's only Port was Coconut City. as I travel through the rainforest, I have Xenovia out with me. "Mistress were are all the buzzbreast, normally the forest is crawling with them.

"I don't think they will be of much of a problem, as we took most of them out when we passed through here from Coconut City."

"I see and how pray tell did you take out so many so many of them?"

"Ummm... Well we kind of we kind of blew them up!"

"Wait your the one that caused that loud boom the other day and how did you blow up a buzzbreast hive?"

"Yes and it's a long story but essentially, we used Yoko's booze mist combined with a ember from Kimberly, which is the Charamanda the alpha of Savannah's older brother. "

" I see, sounds like it was kind of fun."

"I wouldn't call running from a swarm of angry buzzbreast fun. We barely escaped alive." I say as we reach the edge of rainforest that borders Coconut City.

" Yes, I guess it would be bad if you had died."

"Yes, dying would suck. Do you wanna return to your ball or stay out?"

"I will stay out for now" says Xenovia.

As We walk towards the dock to book a boat to Rockfall island, I her a voice yelling my name. "Yo, is the you Brooklyn?" I look around to see someone I hoped to never see again. " You don't look any different, did you threshold into a kunoichi or something? "

"No paul you asshole! I didn't threshold into anything, I'm a tamer!"

Standing before me is Pual, he left our home Village About a year and half ago. He was always an asshole who was insistent that when went through threshold he would make me part of his harem. He's one of the main reasons, that I'm so glad I didn't

"Wow such shame I was hoping you had become an ice type like your mother. Your Beauty is wasted as tamer!"

"Excuse me, but don't talk to my tamer like that. She is a wonderful tamer, and I'm gald to be in her harem. " Xenovia says standing up for me.

Paul turns to Xenovia "Aren't you a pretty one, Why are you with her? A beautiful thing like should be in my harem. "

"Piss off Pual and stay away from my Xenovia! She is my girl not yours. "

"Then how about a battle if I win i get your harem and you be my girlfriend." He says as he throws out a pokeball.

" No pual I'm not battling you. " I say looking over at the pokegirl he had thrown out. The girl was a Blastits, her skin was blue with dark blue hair tied back into a ponytail. She was completely is completely naked, except a metal collar around her neck, which is held on with lock. Her eyes are a bright blue color, kinda like Savannah's but yet, they lack the shine hers have. They have a look of utter defeat in them, like someone who lost their will to live. I know most pokegirls loved being in a harem, but this blastits looked like it was miserable.

" Paul, What is wrong with your Blastits?" I ask him while staring at the turtle pokegirl

" Nothing, she is fine!"

His nonchalant attitude about the clear state of his pokegirl pisses me off. "She is most certainly not fine. She is skinny and clearly malnourished. She has a look in her eyes that say she has given up on life. The collar says she is a slave not a companion and a friend."

"A friend? A companion? Pokegirls aren't friends, they are tools. They tools that are to be used to battle and to satisfy your sexual needs. They are here to pleasure their tamer and sever his every whim. "

"No paul Pokegirls are tools for battling or sexual slaves. They are people just like you or I. They might be different and a bit more animalistic then humans are, but they are still people. They have feelings and and desires just like we do. They feel pain and pleasure just like we do. They deserve love, which is something you clearly don't give them. You can't abuse and beat them.

" Love yea right! Love is for the weak! Pokegirls only exist to serve and pleasure their masters and I treat them however I want. I'm their master, I own them."

"You don't own your pokegirls they are your partners. If you treat them with love and respect, they will evolve and grow stronger. Isn't your mother a Feraligator? Are you saying she is weak for loving you?"

"She was weak, I don't think she was worthy of being my mother." He replies as he recalls his Blastits. "Now if you're too scared to battle me, then I will be leaving." He turns and starts walking away.

"Wait! I yell now highly pissed off at him." You don't deserve to be a tamer. I will battle you and take your girls from you. " I say as Xenovia draws her sword from her back.

Paul turns to back to me." So now you wanna fight? " He throws a pokeball but this time it was a different pokegirl, a Bunnygirl. However Something about this girl seemed familiar like I had seen her before. She is also naked except for a metal collar like the Blastits had. She had a little more life in her eyes than Blastits. She has a beautiful body with a bust that is easily a C-cup. She has long brown colored hair. I couldn't place where I had seen her though.

"Brooklyn is that you?" Asks the Bunnygirl, and upon hearing her voice is when it hits me. I know where I had seen this girl before. She was 15 and last i saw her, which was about a week ago, she wasn't a Bunnygirl.

"Oh my god, Pual why? Why would you capture Haku? You realize that she is has a chance of becoming a Minitop, especially with the way how you treat your girls." Half of me wanted to let him mistreat Haku, and let her evolve into a mini top. He would get what he deserves then, but the other half of me said that, I could not let poor Haku suffer in that way. I couldn't let her be abused to the point where she became a mini top.

"Haku why are you with him?"I ask.

"Because he passed through Glacier village a couple of days ago and promised to let me see the world. "

" But have you seen the looks in the eyes of his other girls, like that Blastits. That poor Blastits has been murdered emotionally, if you stay with him the same thing will happen to you. However because your threshold into a bunny girl, that abuse will cause you to evolve into something terrible, something you don't want to be."

" I will be fi... Aaaaahhhhhh!" Haku starts to say something but suddenly clutches her neck, as she screams out in at top of her lungs.

"Haaakuuu!" I yell as I look at Paul. "You monster, what are you doing to her?"

"Just a small jolt of electricity from her collar, to teach her to be obedient and not speak unless I give her permission. "

How low was Paul going to go, resorting to using shock collars on his girls. Of course it did explain the collars and the rather defeated look on the face of the Blastits." Using that kind of stuff is inhumane, not to mention illegal. Plus it's just cruel you lured Haku into your harem with false promises to see the world, only to use that damn shock collar to enslave and control her."

"I don't care, it's the most efficient control a pokegirl. It remains them that they are worthless animals, only meant to serve a man's desires. Now attack slut! "

Haku does the just that but instead she attacks Paul. "Fuck you! Paul I wont listen to you after I heard that! While I may not be human anymore, I'm not a worthless animal and I won't take another order from you. "

"You worthless bitch you will do as I say or you will be shocked again." Paul yells clearly very angry that Haku had the guts to sand up to him.

"Fuck you!" She yells in reply.

He pulls he remote from his pocket then suddenly it explodes in his hand as a deep clearly male voice suddenly says. " Young man didn't your mother ever teach you manners. That's no way to treat a beautiful lady."

Paul looks around for the source of the voice, as do I but i don't see anyone "Show yourself, asshole!" Paul yells.

" Very well, boy " the voice says as man appears in front of directly in between Paul and I. The man has long red hair around the color of Yoko's, that goes halfway down his back. He looks rather handsome though it's kind of hard to tell as half of his face is covered by a white mask. On the side that's not covered is a clear pair of glasses that somehow goes into the mask. He on a yellow jacket with a gold trim and a black hat on.

The man has a cigarette in his hand, which he stops and takes a puff from before speaking again." Listen boy, pokegirls are beautiful ladies just as much a human girls are. I came because I heard the screams of this beautiful young Bunnygirl." He takes Haku's hand and says. "That was very brave of you standing up to him. Now you sit tight and let me take care of your asshole tamer." He he turns his attention back to Paul as he yells" Judgment! "

suddenly out of nowhere appears a Gunbunny. " You called master?"

The Gunbunny was beautiful with a very nice curvy figure and a chest that was at least a DD. Her long hair is a light platinum blonde. It legs from the knees down, are cybernetic in appearance with her feet ending with a three toed claw-like foot, her forearms pretty much resemble the same style as her legs. Her eyes are blue but there is something off about them. Their movements aren't natural and and move almost like little camera lenses opening and closing their shutters. She has on a blue bikini the compliments her eyes perfectly.

The red haired Man simply points to Paul and the Gunbunny points her gun straight at Paul. "You will give me all of your girls, including the lovely Miss Rabbit-chan or Judgement Will shoot you in the face. You will also give me the keys to those horrible torture devices you have around their necks. "

Paul of course looks like he was ready to piss his pants. He looks at man with a look of complete terror. "Please dont shoot, here take them. "

The red-haired man sighs."You failed the final test I was hoping would at least stand for your girls, but I guess I was wrong. Judgement you know what to do." The Gunbunny nods and moves behind Paul. She then hits him in the back of the head with her pistol. " Relax girl he is not dead, just unconscious. Take his pokegirls and the stuff in bag. He doesn't deserve to be a tamer. Give him and his girls to the authorities." The man says.

"Thank you for your help sir."

"Of course anything to help a young lady like yourself. It's not too often you see female Tamers, especially ones that are so beautiful. " I blush at the man's kind words.

"Can I have your name mister."

" My name is not that important, but don't worry girl I have a feeling we will need meet again and don't tell them I helped you." He puts two finger in the air. " Abata ura kasatura Sekida. " the man suddenly disappears leaving me rather stunned.

" Mistress I will carry Paul to the authorities, you grab his bag and other girls." She looks over to Tayuya. " Bunnygirl help me, carry this dumbass to the police station."

We quickly run over the police station, and take him though the door. We are immediately greeted by the Officerjenny at the desk." Is this young man hurt? " She ask seeing Haku and Xenovia carrying in that unconscious Paul.

"No he i just he was knock by a m... Me I did it because he a monster and a pokegirl abuser. "

" Pokegirl abuser do you have proof?"

"Ask the Bunnygirl with me. " she was part of his harem.

The OfficerJenny turns to Haku" is this true? "

"Yes! He uses violence and shock collars to control me and my harem-sisters. I most of them have their minds destroyed, by his torture. I'm lucky though I have only been with him for a couple of days, so my mind is strong."

"I see well if you like we can help you and your sisters. "

" That would be great help my sisters, but I wanna go with Brooklyn." Tayuya says hugging me

"You wanna go with me? Are you sure Haku?"

"Yes Brook I do even though you have always been about three and a half years older than me. I have always considered you my best friend. To be honest the truth is I love you, I always have. I was very sad when when I came from from school to find you had left on your pokegirl journey. But now we can be together again." Haku gives me a small kiss on cheek.

"Wow Thank you I didn't know you thought about me like that. Very well I will let you travel with me. Welcome to my harem. Would like a googood taming now or later?"

"Now please Brook! " She says grabbing my hand as she runs out of the police station.

I look back at Xenovia, she is running behind us. I take her pokeball in my free hand and recall her. When we enter the pokecenter, as I pay for the taming room.

When we get into the room, I reach for Savannah's pokeball, but Haku stops me. " No Brook, your alpha can join us only after we have a moment alone." Haku says as she pulls me into a kiss.

Her lips felt soft to the touch, as we made contact. The kiss is full of passion, like she I truly meant she loved me. As she breaks away from the kiss I stare into her beautiful brown eyes. Their earthy color and shine remind me of the tree tops during autumn, just as the sun starts to peek through the gaps made by fallen leaves.

She of course was already naked, so she slowly starts stripping me. She takes her time as she slowly removes my clothes, almost like she is trying to savor the moment. she stops after, she takes off my bra. She uses her fur covered hands, to slowly knead breasts. As the fur on her hand brushes my nipples it feels kind of weird, but at the same time makes me feel slightly aroused. She slowly moves her head down between my lower lips. She slowly starts licking my moist folds, through the fabric of my panties. She licks for a moment or two, before slowly pulling them down. she continues using her tongue to attack my pussy. I can feel the moistness of my pussy growing and growing as her tongue explores me. As she is bringing me closer and closer to climax. She must have figured how close i am, as she speeds up. She also takes one her hands and starts rubbing my clitoris. The fur on her hands, and the feeling it gives as it rubs the tiny mound of flesh, drives my senses wild. It doesn't take long after that, for me to give into the pleasure.

I could not let her take control like that. I have to show her who is boss, show her that I'm the mistress of this harem. "Haku, stay there but get on you hands and knees!"

I run over to the cabinet and look in. I grab a strap on and vibrating dildo, each one was about 8 inches long. I put the on the stap on and rub it against the outside of her moist folds to get it wet. I pull away for a second, I turn on the dildo and stick it in. I take the stap on and position in front of her ass. I slowly push into her ass, she screams out in pleasure. I slowly start pulling it in out, increasing my pace ever so suddenly. I feel it getting harder to push in, as the walls of her ass clamp down on my stapped on member.

" That's it Brook make me yours, show me true pleasure!" She yells as I noticed a small puddle of her juices forming on the sheets under her." I can't take it Anymore!" She says as her juice flows like a waterfall from her pussy.

"Don't worry Haku we're just getting started are you ready for round 2."

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl Type:Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit) Element:Normal Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span._ _Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles. Do to their clumsy nature most people don't have them in a harem, unless they are trying to get one of their possible 14 evolutions._ _GUN BUNNY, the Horny Crack Shot Pokégirl Type:Near Human Anthropomorphic (rabbit) Element:Steel/Normal/Magic Gun Bunnies first appeared in the year 260 AS. For years, their pre-evolutionary form was unknown and considered to be non-existent until Professor Stroak disclosed some formerly classified evolution stone data. Gun Bunnies are 'tech' Pokégirls, so their pre-evolutionary form came as something of a surprise. In appearance, they do not vary that much from regular Bunnygirls for the most part, save for their breasts, which are about a cup-size larger than their previous form. Their forearms, eyes, and legs from the knees down, however, are cybernetic in appearance. They are affectionate Pokégirls, although they become deadly serious once their Tamer or Harem sisters are in danger. They have a strong protective streak towards whomever they are bonded to. They also lose the ditzyness and clumsiness of their previous form. However Feral Gun Bunnies regain all of that ditzyness and clumsiness, and also tend to forget that they are armed sometimes. Tamers who let their Gun Bunnies go Feral are fined heavily and stripped of their Tamer's license._

 _BLASTITS, the Humping and Pumping PokégirlType:Near Human (turtle) Element:Water Frequency:Uncommon to Rare Blastits is the final evolution of a Squirtitty. Once a Whoretortle receives enough Taming and combat experience, she will evolve to her final form. The changes from Whoretortle to Blastits aren't as pronounced as her previous evolution. Her chest expands to a generous D cup, all the better to hold water with. Her shell becomes stronger, and is now able to turn aside most projectile attacks. One notable instance of this was when a Blastits covered her Tamer to protect him from Pokégirl thieves who were using some sort of forbidden tech gun that fired small projectiles. A Blastits' Water Gun attack is highly compressed, and can pump out a lot of water before she runs out. Water Gun attacks from a Blastits have been known to be able to knock down bolted doors, and can easily stun or even kill most other beings it hits. Many cities have a few Blastits on hand to fight fires that break out. A small squad of Blastits can easily quench all but the mightiest of infernos._


	8. water

Afer saving an old friend named Haku, Whom from a threshold into a Bunnygirl from an evil tamer. She had been taken by a dick named paul and treated like slave, not a person. I recruited her to my team and gave her a good taming. We were now on the way to Dusk Island, the largest Island in the chain. It's home to 3 gyms as well, the Dark gym, the Ghost gym, and the Water gym.

"So mistress, which gym are we taking on first?" Asks Savannah staring out onto the water.

" I say we take out the Water or Dark gym first." I reply looking over at her. She was out with her Pokeball, because I just don't like being alone. Having one of my girls out, always makes me feel better. " However when we get to town, we see if he can find a clothing shop to buy Haku some clothes. We can't have her running around naked, I'm not that asshole Paul, and my girls will never run around naked."

"Of course mistress, you go shopping with her and I will wait in my ball for the gym battle." Just as my beautiful Alpha, finishes saying that we land on the island. I return Savannah to her ball look a around for a clothing store. I eventually find one and walk in

The clerk looks up and says. "Hello and welcome to the Hook Line Boutique. My name is Abby, how can I help you?"

" I'm looking for some clothes for my Bunnygirl." I say letting Haku out her ball.

"What are you looking for?" Asks Abby.

"Something that reads cute, but still says I'm a badass." Haku replies to Abby.

"Do you wanna start by getting something to suit the the form you wanna evolve into?" Abby replies.

Haku pauses and stares at the ground for a minute "I.. I never thought about what to evolve into... Brook what are you gonna make me evolve into? "

" I not gonna force you to evolve into anything! I will let you evolve into the evolution that you want." I reply

Haku stops and thinks hard for a few moments. "I don't like the water, and I don't want to think about home. So a Beach Bunny or a Snow Bunny is out of the question. I know... I wanna be Mist Bunny. "

"A Mist Bunny huh? unfortunately I don't have a mana stone, we will keep an eye out for one. In the meantime pick what you want and I will buy it for you."

Haku smiles excitedly and start running around to the store checking out all of the racks. After nearly 30 minutes of looking around, she hands me some clothes. "I wanna try these on Brook."

I follow her over to the dressing room. She grabs the clothes and runs into the dressing room. I take a seat in the chairs by the dressing room and wait patiently for my Bunnygirl. after what seems like an eternity she finally comes out dressed in a purple haori coat with a black trim. The haori is just short enough that it reaches her knees. She has it open a bit in the front, just enough that it showed off her ample cleavage, but at the same time left enough to the imagination. Looking at it you can clearly tell though that she was not wearing a bra. Overall she looks positively amazing.

"Well Brook, how do I look?"

" You look beautiful, words can't describe how beautiful you look! But I don't see a bra? "

"Of course Brook, and I'm not wearing a bra so that you can have easy access to my chest, if you want to squeeze it."

"I... I see Haku." I say trying to hide my blushing face from her. "Do you at least have panties?"

"Yes" Haku replies showing me the purple panties covering her ass.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you something Haku!"

"Sure anything are you Brook, what do you need?"

"Well I ummm... I want you to be my sex battler for a the time being until I can catch something more suitable. My other girls aren't really cut out for sex battles, and I'm surprised we got through the first two gyms without a decent sex battler. Judging by your skills in the bed earlier, I think you can do the trick until we get a proper sex battler and can evolve you into a Mist Bunny. "

"Of course, Brook if it means I can be helpful to you then I will take whatever role you give me." Haku replies smiling at me.

"Anyway is that what you want Haku?" She nods as I walk over to the the shopkeeper, Abby. "How munch for the outfit Haku is wearing?"

" Let's see here panties, plus haori. that comes to 5000"

I pay for the clothes then ask." Abby, what town is this and what is gym is here?

This is Tsuri village home to the water gym. It located on the docks inside the right end of the Tsuri Cannery "Abby says. Do you need anything else?"

No I think we're fine, thank you. " I Reply.

"You are very welcome and thank you for shopping at the Hook Line Boutique. Hope you win, just be warned Demyx is a tough opponent."

"Thanks for the advice Abby" I say as I return Haku to her ball and walk out of the shop.

I look around and see an OfficerJenny. I wall over and ask her "Where is the cannery? I'm a tamer taking on the gym and I was told it was at the cannery. Where is the cannery?"

"Walk back down to the docks and it is the big building om the left."

"Thank you ma'am" I say as I run down the street. On the way there I spot the PokeMart. I decide to run in and check if they have any potions. I walk in and ask the clerk for potions. when I noticed a tm. I ask the clerk if it's for sale and he nods.

"That Tm contains flower Kick a powerful grass move."

"How much?"

"I will take no less then 8000 for it."

I think for a moment, at 8000 the price is rather steep, but being that it is a grass-type attack it really effective against the Water Gym. I carefully weigh my options, and eventually decide to take it. I hand the clerk the money, and walk out.

After continuing download I'm quickly spot the cannery building and run over.

I walk in the cannery and see a Vaporita at the reception desk. " Welcome to the Tsuri Cannery? Are you here for a tour or battle?"

"battle" I reply.

"Take the hallway on your right and just follow the signs. "

I do as the Vaporita says and walk down the hallway, only to stop and admire the pictures on the wall. some are of pokegirls, others of humans, there is even a sign that gives the history of the cannery. according to the sign the cannery was founded in 1518 A.s. when Tsuri's fishing economy really starting booming.

After staring at the sign for a minute, I head down the hallway until I reach a door labeled gym. Before I go in i remember an important detail. I quickly let Savannah out of her ball and start rummaging through my bag Looking the tm of flower Kick. while looking I also realize I still had the tm of Giga drain.

"Mistress is it time for the gym battle yet?"

"Almost it's right through the door behind me, but first take this!" I say handing her 2 small green discs. One of those tms contains flower Kick the other is of giga drain. I I bought flower kick at a shop a few minutes ago and we won Giga drain at the flower drink I forgot to give it to you. both of these moves should give you a better edge in the water gym.

"Nice mistress" She holds the discs to her chest, and glows for a second then hands it back to me." Now quickly put me back in my ball, we don't want to give away our strategy to the enemy."

" Right!" I say as I recall her and walk through the door. Once inside I find a giant swimming pool, with people and pokegirls all around it. Scattered around the middle of the pool we're a few small platforms, that I assumed were for land based Pokegirls to have a chance to fight.

On the opposite end from me was a small platform with a guy sitting on it. in front of me was another small platform. I step on to it and yell. "Hello I'm here to challenge the gym!"

the man on the other platform who am I assumed was the gym leader, just ignores me and keeps playing his sitar. I decide to yell louder. hello I'm here to challenge the gym!!!"

The man looks up from his sitar and says. "Awwww really, why does a tamer have to come. I don't really want to fight."

"Is this guy for real he can't be the gym leader, this guy is far too lazy" You can't be serious?! Someone bring me the real gym leader. Because it's obviously not this idiot."

the guy with the sitar stands, then speaks up. He has short blonde hair that's styled into a pompadour. he has on black shorts and black long sleeve wetsuit shirt"Hey! that's not very nice! I am to the gym leader, and just for saying those mean things, I'm not going to take on your challenge."

"You lazy motherfucker I'm here to challenge you, so as an official gym leader of the league you have to accept my challenge!

the guy with the sitar, simply sighs " stupid rules! why me!? Fine, as the Tsuri gym leader, I Demyx accept your challenge, just go easy okay."

He throws out his first girl, a Selkie. She has long flowing orange hair, and a b cup chest. Her top half which looks more feminine had on a orange bikini top. her bottom half was that of a Seal's tail.

I throw out Xenovia on to one of the Platforms in the middle.

"Nim use water pulse!" Demyx yells as the selkie shoots a blast of water from its mouth.

Xenovia quickly draws her sword and blocks the stream of water by slicing it straight down the middle. This goes on for a couple more minutes, until Demyx finally yells for Nim to use headbutt. Nim charges at xenovia, with incredibly fast speed. She jumps out of the water and comes flying straight at Xenovia, whom Dodges ducks and quickly slices upwards across Nim's chest. The attack easily knocks out the Selkie.

Demyx recalls his selkie, and throws out a saltee. "Nami water kick !"

The saltee jumps into the air as coats it foot with water and does a downward kick straight towards Xenovia. She manages to just barely dodge the kick as the saltee lands safely on her feet.

"Nami use night shade!" Xenovia is blasted by a wave of ectoplasmic energy. unfortunately the attack did a lot of damage as a saltee has the advantage over Xenovia.

Then suddenly in the midst of the attack Xenovia starts to glow. She when you can glowing stops, Xenovia was standing there with the appearance of an Angel. She has wings and her hair turned blonde. She looks amazing. She quickly slices Nami with almost lightning speed. The enemy saltee has a long slash across it's chest. She tries to recover but, collapses from the pain.

Demyx sends out a Whoreturtle. " You ready? Because now it just performance really going to take off! Aqua you read girl?

The Whoreturtle starts off by retreating into her shell, and starts spinning rapidly. Water starts shooting out of her shell at rapid rate. The water quickly hits Xenovia knocking the tired pokegirl out.

I throw out Savannah. "Are you ready girl?"

Savannah gives me a thumbs up, as she drops into a battle stance.

"Dance Aqua Dance!" Yell Demyx as the Whoreturtle charges Savannah. It covers is fist in water and does a water punch. She thrusts her fist at Savannah whom just barely dodges.

"Savannah you know what to do, employ your secret attack. " Savannah nods she lets the Whoreturtle attack her with another water punch. She grabs the Whoreturtle, as the punch makes contact. She uses giga drain to attack the enemy pokegirl.

Reacting quickly aqua punches Savannah in the gut, managing to escape as she does so. "Aquaaa!! Your not dancing fast enough!!!!"

When her master yells that Aqua picks up her pace and fires an water gun at at Savannah as she recovers from the punch to the gut. The attack hits as Aqua follows up by charging at Savannah, with a skull Bash and again she makes contact.

I actually have to give demyx some credit, he may have come off as lazy and unmotivated it first, but his Whoreturtle is actually quite powerful.

"Savannah Razor Leaf!" I yell.

As the volley of leaves closes in on the turtle Pokegirl her tamer yells" Withdraw!" Aqua retreats into her shell avoiding the attack as leaves bounce off the thick shell.

Savannah Charges at her opponent, and dodges all of the water gun attacks being shot at her. when she closes in the gap, she does a flower kick right to the Whoreturtle's gut. Upon contact with the turtle pokegirl, Savannah's kick erupts into an explosion of flower petals. this does significant damage, and effectively knocks Aqua out.

"Damn this battle is turning into a real hassle. Samantha!!! " Demyx throws out his sex battler a Swimslut. She had light blue skin, and hair and eyes that were a darker shade of blue than her skin. She has on a bikini that is the same color as her hair and eyes.

I recall Savannah, and send out Haku, who immediately removes her haori. Revealing her bare D cup chest to the Swimslut. Haku turns around, and suggestively slaps her own ass. She slowly pulls down her purple panties. While still facing her back to her opponent, she tosses me her clothes. she bends down giving the Swimslut a perfect view of her moistening slit. I see the swimslut licking her lips as she stares at Haku.

She immediately starts stripping off her bikini, as Haku turns around. As haku's gaze catches that of her opponent, the swimslut grabs her D cup chest. She pushes up on them, before letting them fall. She then dives into the water, with almost lightning speed. she disappears for a second, before leaping out of the water at Haku. she had leaped out with just the right angle, so that her lips met Haku's.

They begin to passionately kiss each other, as their hands explore each other's bodies. Haku's hand moves in between Sam's legs and she starts rubbing her fingers against her cunt. She breaks away from the kiss, before tripping her opponent. Haku then uses probing tongue, the starts sucking on the Swimslut's left nipple. she pinches the right, between her thumb and forefinger. She uses her left hand and sticks two fingers into the Swimslut's wet slit. She starts moving her fingers in and out. This continues for a good 5 minutes, as I can see the Swimslut's juices leaking from between her legs. finally the pleasure becomes too much, and the Swimslut gives in.

Demyx calls Sam back to her ball. "Geez battling is so annoying. Now just take the damn badge and leave me alone. I just wanna get back to my music." He says as he walks towards me. He hands me the rain badge, 20,000 and a tm." That tm contains water pulse. Now just leave me alone!"

I return Huku to her ball and walk out of the gym. 'What a lazy and weird gym leader' I quickly run to the pokecenter and rent a room. Once I'm in the room, I let all my girls out. I hand Haku back her panties and haori. "Everyone look Xenovia has evolved, she evloved into a valkyrie during the gym battle." Everyone turns to see her new blonde look, she still has the green streak in her hair though. All of the other girls congratulate her on her evolution.

"Do you like my new look mistress?"

"Very much so!"

"Okay but if you don't mind I want to dye my hair back to it's old blue color."

"Of course Xenovia, you can do whatever you want with it, it's your hair. I'm more shocked however that against all odds your eyes stayed their beautiful yellow color, with blue hair and yellow eyes you're going to be the sexiest Valkyrie that ever lived. Anyway girls we now have won our 3rd gym. So as to celebrate get ready for the taming of your life."

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _Swimslut, the Water Elemental Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:WaterThe Swimsluts are like many Nymph evolutions in that they still like sex. Most Swimsluts have some variant of blue, blue-green or green skin. Oddly, their hair is NEVER the same shade as their skin, always being either a darker shade or one of the other hues possible for their skin. Their hair is generally wavy and the ends froth like the sea foam at the edge of the tide. Their height is generally below 6 feet tall, but usually above 5 feet tall. Above 6 or below 5 feet is not unheard of, but is rare nonetheless. Their bodies are quite smooth, similar to Boobfin, allowing them to glide through water much faster than most other water Pokégirls. Feralborn Swimsluts have fins on the sides of their heads instead of ears, and are more likely to have claws than a Domesticate or Threshold Pokégirl. they are known for their beautiful voices, and ability to stay young longer than humans._

 _Whoreturtle, the Wet 'N' Wild PokégirlType:Near Human Element:Water The Whoreturtle is the next evolution of Squirtitty. Once a Squirtitty has been Tamed enough and won enough battles, she'll evolve into Whoreturtle. Once she becomes a Whoretortle, her looks improve dramatically. A Whoreturtle gains several inches of height, and thins out, loosing the pudgy look she had before. This is aided by how her shell hugs her back more closely, giving her a less rounded appearance. At the same time, the shell material becomes firmer, affording a higher degree of protection, but becomes more flexible, so even with its less rounded shape it doesn't restrict her movement. Her breasts enlarge, usually to around a C cup, letting her hold that much more water. A Whoretortle is able to hold much more water than before. How isn't exactly understood, but she can use her Water Gun attack to a greater degree than she could as a Squirtitty, releasing gallons without slowing down. This holds true for her bust as well, as they won't grow smaller until she is out of water, her internal water sacs redistributing the water in her body so her breasts stay filled. She can also increase the pressure, enough to the point where a blast from her Water Gun can knock a grown man off his feet._

 _Selkie, the Seal PokégirlType:Near HumanAnimorph Element:Water Selkie, the seal Pokégirl, is more comfortable in freezing temperatures and has trouble with hot summer temperatures. She's one of the best swimmers that are not confined to the water, though she does experience some problems walking for long periods due to her feet being more designed for climbing and swimming. Selkie have an innate rivalry with Eelara. Selkie are often known to help fishermen find the best places to place their nets, and are perfect for shooing away the more 'tame' feral Pokégirls from a beach area. They are also used as guides for certain aquariums, and are known to enjoy putting on shows for children. Selkie particularly adore children and poke-kits, and many Selkie are used to teach humans how to swim.They are good choices as water Pokégirls to be used out of water, but have a small problem with retaining water to keep their skin moist. If they become too dry, their skin color lightens considerably, and allowing this to happen for any extended period of time is considered abuse on the Tamer's behalf in many Leagues._

 _Valkyrie the northern sword mistress pokegirl type: very near human human element flying/fighting Valkyries bear a resemblance to Angels in appearance, and are often mistaken as such. They are tall and athletically built. They aren't as muscled as some types, and still possess softness and curves, but one can easily see the strength in their limbs and the dangerous grace of a warrior. Their hair is usually golden blonde (occasionally silver, and other shades of blonde), and almost always kept long, though it is usually tied in braids or pigtails. Eye color is light, either blue or green. Skin color is pale. Valkyries typically appear with a breastplate, a helm with wing motifs, greaves, longsword, and in the off-hand either a shortsword or a shield. Some Valkyries have been known to use a spear instead. Finally, they have a pair of white feathered wings, separate from their arms, much like an Angel. These wings can be summoned or dismissed by touching a jewel on her chest. Valkyries usually insist on wearing some clothes, though they need not be terribly modest, and will rarely take off their armor outside of taming or bathing._


	9. A friendly battle

The following morning afterwaking up, showering, and leaving the pokecenter. we headed to the pokemart to stock up on supplies before, heading through The Serpent's Pass. It's the only route betweenTsuri and Yurei. The town of Yurei is known throughout the elemental League as the ghost town, while there are humans living there but the town is full of ghost pokegirls. The town is home to the an ancient shrine dedicated to worshipping the legendary Pokegirl Mactivy. The shine had been long since abandoned, becoming a perfect place for ghost pokegirls.

"Savannah, can you think of anything else we need? We have repels, potions, revives, I even bought some blue hair dye for Xenovia."

"She will be glad for that!" Savannah says. " And I don't think we forgot anything."

" Okay then should we be on our way!"

Savannah and I walk out of the pokemart, and start heading towards eastern end of the town. As we approach the town border I hear a familiar voice yell. "Hey Brooklyn, Savannah!" I turn to see matt coming up from behind.

"Matt, what's up?" Savannah says smiling at her big bother.

"I'm fine sis and you?"

"I'm great."

"Nice!" Matt turns to look at me." Hey Brook how about a battle!"

"I don't know matt. I think the battle might be a tad one-sided. Being that Kimberly is fire she will easily beat my girls!"

"You scared?"

Is he trying to provoke me, because it was working. I want to accept his challenge. Like despite the fact he has an obvious type advantage, I had to try.

"Besides I promise that while I may use Kimberly. I won't push your girls too hard. I clearly don't want to cause any permanent damage, to my beautiful little sister."

"Ok fine, Matt I accept your challenge! But are we including sex battles in our fight."

"Of course, and I have the perfect pokegirl for the job."

Matt throws out his first girl. "Lizzy go!"

The pokegirl Lizzy that matt had sent out looks almost human, only she has antennae, long gosemer like wings and small compound eyes. "What pokegirl is that Matt?"

"It's my Buzzbreast, I evolved her into an Assasara. Her armor exoskeleton hasn't fully grown yet, but she is still a formidable force to be reckoned with."

Savannah I you can stay out of your ball and watch if you want! Just tell me when you're ready to step in and fight" Looking at the pokegirl, it is one who's powers I'm unfamiliar with. But knowing that it was once a bug Pokemon Savannah would be at a bit of a disadvantage. so I decide to start with Temari. I thow out Temari's pokeball, and she appears in a flash of red light.

"Temari, we're battling Savannah's older brother Matt. you're going you're fighting first, and your opponent is right there."

"Right mistress!" Temari says facing her opponent.

Lizzy Charges at Temari with with lightning speed. She goes and tries to hit Temari with a quick attack. Temari uses phase to avoid the attack, as it passes through her body he quickly turns and blasts Lizzy with an ice beam. The bug girl simply shakes the attack off and charges in for another quick attack.

Temari uses phase again, and blasts Lizzy with a Shadow Ball this time. The attack do very little damage to Lizzy. But the bug girl is damn near relentless and she turns to charge. This goes on for about 10 more minutes until, I notice Temari slowing down. she was starting to tire out from all of the constant attacks, she fires one final ice beam. this ice beam freezes the bug girls wings. Temari then quickly forms her hand into a blade and Strikes Lizzy with a phantom blade, knocking her out.

"Impressive I would expect nothing less from sister's tamer. Now try this!" Matt throws out his next girl!" Go Rae"

His next girl is a Abslut, and she is beautiful. She has athletically built body, from what i can tell her breast are at least a C-cup. Her body is covered in snowy white fur. The only part that's not covered is her face, which is a dark blue color. She has a batwing shaped tail, and has a scythe like shape coming out of the right side of her head.

"Raven, finish off Temari, with a dark blade." A sword made of dark energy, appears in her hand. she runs up fast as she can and slices Temari with the sword. The attack causes Temari to fall unconscious to the ground.

"An absult where on Earth did you ever catch one of those? "

"Well after you left I last saw you on Palm Island, Coconut City got hit with a massive hurricane. I saw the Abslut coming to warn the people of it, and I couldn't help but capture her, because she was so rare. Now choose your next girl!

I think for a moment, contemplating which girl would be the best to take out the Abslut named Raven. I decide to send out Xenovia as Absults are known to be weak against fighting types. "Xenovia go! Xenovia you know what to do!"

Xenovia nods and charges and, swings her sword at Raven, whom dodges. Xenovia doesn't let up, and Keeps swinging. Considering how Raven is momoving, She is probably using future sight to see the attacks and dodge them accordingly. Raven uses double team to afterimages of herself, to make herself harder to hit. Xenovia stops for a moment and closes her eyes, then suddenly after a moment slashes her sword to the left. the attack hits Raven, knocking her out. It wasn't surprising that one attack knocked her out, as Absults are known to have poor defense, especially against types they're weak against like fighting.

" Nice job, Rea-chan you gave it your all! " he calls back Rea and throws out a pokeball "Go Kimberly!" she had evolved into Charmelons, her hair has become a reddish blonde color. She had become taller, her bust was bigger but only by a little bit.

Kimberly charges at Xenovia, and blast a fireball from her mouth as she charges. Xenovia uses her sword, to slice the fireball in two, avoiding damage. But Kimberly had obviously expected that, because she immediately followed up the attack with a flamethrower attack. The flames of the flamethrower hit Xenovia. The attack scorches her quite a bit, but she shakes it off and takes to the skies. Kimberly starts firing fireball after fireball at Xenovia trying to bring us down. This goes on for about 10 minutes, until a fireball finally hits Xenovia. She plummets to the ground, and smashes into it she tries to get up, but collapses to the ground.

"Matt, how about we skip having Savannah battle Kimberly, as me know who has the clear advantage." I say not wanting Savannah to be seriously harmed by her brother's fire type.

Matt nods " Right I don't want to hurt my sister."

" Looks like you win this round Matt." I say recalling Xenovia to her ball." Unless you wanna try that sex battle. "

Matt nods" It depends, do you have what it takes to beat my Xante, Maya?'

"You caught a Xente, basically you caught the sex machine of Pokegirls. I don't think Haku would stand a chance!"

I take the other pokeballs on your waist are that sexy Tavernmaid Yoko and this Huku girl. If you don't mind me asking what is Haku?"

"She is a bunnygirl and an old friend from my home village. "

"Wait you have bunnygirl too, What are you going to evolve her into?"

"She wants to become a mist bunny! What does yours want to become?"

"My bunnygirl is named Mizore and she wants to be a Snow Bunny."

I reach into my bag and pull out one of the ice crystals I bought in Snow bay." You don't happen to have a mana crystal do you Matt? I'll tade you a Ice crystal for one. "

"It just so happens that I do have a Mana crystal." Matt says reaching into his backpack.

He rummages around in his bag around for a second before pulling out a crystal that's glowing. He hands me the crystal and I hand him my Ice crystal. I let Haku out of her pokeball, and give her the crystal. Matt, of course does the same for his bunnygirl. Both girls start glowing and change into their respective evolutions.

Haku looked relatively the same although her fur had become a slightly darker brown. Matt's bunnygirl's fur become the color of snow. I suddenly remember a fact from a book I read about bunnygirls. a fact that said Mist bunnies had trouble walking unless they wore high heels of some kind.

"Haku don't worry we will buy you some heels in the next town." Haku nods, as I turn to Matt." Thank you Matt."

"No problem Brook and thank you! " Matt says recalling his new snow bunny.

I recall Haku as well and turn to the direction of the Serpent's Pass cave. The cave entrance is shaped like a giant snakehead, which is where it got its name of Serpent's Pass. I stand there looking up at the entrance. A slight sense of fear, and dread fall over me. The entrance to the cave was actually rather intimidating. I suddenly have second thoughts calm about passing through the cave. I feel like I wanna turn around and just leave.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump thinking it was some kind of ghost pokegirl. Savannah suddenly starts talking to me." Damn sorry Mistress! I did not mean to scare you, but I could tell that you were scared of going through the cave entrance. It is rather intimidating, I know. I'm scared just like you, but we can't let our fear get to us. We will be fine in there, and do you know why?"

"I shake my head, "No I don't know why?"

" Because I'm with you, and when we are together we can conquer anything." Savannah pulls me in close and stares into my eyes a second, before kissing me. " Mistress, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Savannah's words somehow give me more confidence. knowing that she was by my side, renews my confidence and gives me the strength needed to pass through the cave. "Thank you Savannah, you are such a great Alpha, I couldn't ask for a better one. Now let's go through that damn cave."

Savannah and I start walking through the entrance. We slowly walked further and further into the darkness. The further and we get the more the light fades. I hug Savannah's arm, then suddenly get an idea. I know Mom had made sure that she had packed everything I would need in my backpack. While there's still a little bit of light left while there's still a little bit of light left. I look into my bag, and rummage around in it for a few moments, before finding just what I was looking for.

"Savannah look what I found!" I say holding a flashlight in my hand." Mom must have packed it in my bag, just in case we might need it."

" Good at least now we can see, I'm glad your mom make sure you were so prepared for every situation."

I turn on my flashlight, and we proceeded further into the dark cave. The Serpent's Pass like all caves, has its fair share of feral Pokegirls living in it. Most caves are filled with feral Zubutts Sexshrews and Digtits. There is also a slew of rock types, like geogals, and on rare occasions onyx. Some people even say ghost pokegirls can be found in there, but that's just rumors. Suddenly, Savannah and I hear voices from behind.

"We need to hurry up General Cross said he want something hidden deep within this cave." I turn off flashlight and see two people run by us. One dressed like the black order member we saw back in the Rainforest. The other one had on a black cloak and looked like a male version of a vampire. "We gotta hurry or General Cross will have our heads."

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _ASSASARA, the Armored Insect Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:Bug/Steel Once thought to be a minor pest at best, the Buzzbreast is a fairly common pokegirl throughout the world. They live and travel in swarms and rarely manage to increase the size of the hives they live in without repercussion. A current survey that was polled among pokegirl tamers show that over 60% of all tamers have caught a Buzzbreast at one time, and that about 80% of those tamers wound up selling or losing those Buzzbreasts within several months of capturing and then taming them. One thing that happened during the evolution experiments that took place sometime in the early 100 AS era was the discovery of several things about the Buzzbreast. The first being how her two known evolutions came about, and the second being the one known domestic evolution, using a Heavy Metal. The resulting pokegirl, called the Assasara, was a breed that was not written about during or shortly after the Revenge War. It also was not mentioned in any of Sukebe's notes. Actually shorter than most Buzzbreasts by perhaps a few inches and far more humanoid in build, the extended abdomen and stinger that the Buzzbreast is shed upon evolution. The exoskeleton and endo-skeleton are also shed, leaving the new pokegirl as a Very Near Human in appearance. Within a week of the evolution, however, the Assasara begins to grow a new exoskeleton armor. On average, this armor takes up to a month and a half to grow and cannot be shed or removed during the process without destroying it. However, after the armor hardens and is finished, the armor can be taken off and on in much the same way as the Armsmistress._

 _ABSLUT, the Darling Disaster PokéGirl Type:Not Very-Near Human Element:Dark Never before, has there ever been a Pokégirl that has been as misunderstood as the Abslut. Even when they were created back during Sukebe's War, they were a species of Pokégirl that found themselves the target of dislike and mistrust by those that were considered their betters, since the Abslut were in a very niche role while other species were on the front-lines fighting against humanity. The reason was that the Abslut's claim to fame, (or infamy, depending on the observer) is that the species would appear whenever a natural disaster was about to happen.An Abslut uses her sharp senses to detect subtle changes in the land, sea, and air. Couple that with her knowledge of natural balance, and an Abslut can predict oncoming natural disasters, (she may also be able to use her Future Sight' technique in a similar way to sense dangers to her Tamer). The Absluts apparently have concern for the safety of not only Pokégirls, but humans because once an Abslut detects an oncoming disaster, she goes off to the nearest human settlements to give warnings to the people.Although the Abslut has an attractive, athletic build, standing at around 5'8" with soft and generous C-Cup breasts, there is no way an Abslut could be confused with a normal human girl. What flesh isn't covered in a snowy-white coat of fur that is very soft to the touch, is the color of dark blue: her face, her bat wing-like tail, the gem in her forehead, and a scythe-like growth on the right side of her head, (some believe this to be an abnormal development of the Abslut's right ear)._

 _CHARMELONS, the Hot 'N' Heavy Pokégirl Type:Near Human Element:Fire Charmelons are Charamandas who have been Tamed enough and have won enough battles. As with most Pokégirl evolutions, perhaps the most immediately notable effect is a more pronounced bust. A CharMelons still bears strong resemblance to her previous form however, retaining the scales and tail. She can still make the flame on her tail appear or vanish at will, but the flame is now larger, burning brighter than before. A curious development is that all CharMelons have reddish-blonde hair that stands up and waves agitatedly. The effect is that it looks as though they have flames atop their head. The appearance is just an illusion though, their hair is still just hair.A CharMelons can use her attacks to a greater degree, releasing larger gouts of flame with her attacks. She also gains some sex attacks with this form. Warm Embrace lets her hug the opponent to her body, mimicking the feeling of afterglow to lower her foe's mental defenses. Burning Hands can be used as either a sex attack or a normal attack. Using this technique, a CharMelons can make her hands pleasant warm and then begin stroking her opponent's sensitive areas, or she can make then burning hot, and close to grapple her foe with them painfully. With their increased fire abilities comes an additional resistance to damage from fire. CharMelons have been known to enter burning buildings to save their Tamer or other members of their harem, taking no damage from the flames around them.Unlike most Fire-types, a CharMelons is still well behaved. She may grouse if unhappy, but she doesn't tend to act out unless her Tamer is mistreating her in some way. Another oddity is that she isn't as lustful as most Fire-types are, being content with only being Tamed once or twice a day, although if more Taming is offered she certainly won't turn it down. Tamers having sex with their CharMelons need to be careful, since when aroused her already-hot pussy grows even warmer, and her juices are heated as well._

 _SNOW BUNNY, the Arctic Bunny Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:Ice When the first Snow Bunny was evolved from a Bunnygirl, researchers were completely shocked. Around the world, the researchers were wondering if they had found the first Bunnygirl that was actually useful in battle... one that wasn't practically a psychopath. She seemed to be more intelligent, much more capable of concentrating. Even her attitude was calmer, and a lot more like the other ice types that are known throughout the world. She was capable of acting much more like an Ingenue, and it seemed as if tamers finally had the best of several worlds- the affection of a Bunnygirl, the combat capabilities of an ice type, and the lack of freezer-burn during taming. Further studies and evolutions were carried out... But then the second and third Bunnygirls were evolved, and what they thought to be the most useful Bunnygirl evolution was thrown out the window. Researchers over the next years found that although she was still more useful in battle, the other Snow Bunny Pokégirls were far too easily distracted like most Bunnygirls. They enjoyed playing far too much in the snow, rather than to train. Though they have a much lower libido than they did as a Bunnygirl, in most situations, they act just like an Ice Maiden when heated up, and their libido spikes to that of a normal Bunnygirl's. Higher temperatures also lower the Snow Bunny's IQ a bit, but all in all they are about as intelligent as a Moon Bunny is when not overheated._

 _MIST BUNNY, the Magic Forest Rabbit Pokégirl Type:Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit) Element:Magic/Fighting In terms of personality, Mist Bunnies are an almost total 180 from their previous form. They become far more serious, and much calmer in manner. They gain a great deal of intelligence in this evolution, although that intelligence is geared more towards magic, forest knowledge, and natural remedies rather than scientific knowledge. They are also taller, being around 6'11" in height without the ears standing up. Mist Bunnies all have dusky brown fur and long, silvery hair, although they vary among hairstyles. Their faces all sport very slight muzzles, and their feet are paws. However, due to the shape and small size of their feet, they have a hard time walking unless they are wearing high-heeled shoes of some kind.Mist Bunnies love the forest. Feral Mist Bunnies congregate in treetop warrens, using their excellent jumping ability to move from tree to tree. Tamed Mist Bunnies are generally treated as non-entities by Ferals, as if they regard Mist Bunnies with Tamers to be unworthy of even existing. This does not dissuade Mist Bunnies with Tamers from going into forested areas, as their love of the woods is strong. They are excellent survivalists, and can make do even on extremely limited resources. Feral Mist Bunnies are an unusual sort. They have a relatively high Feral intelligence, as their Feral state essentially a combination of an animal-type Pokégirl's Feral state and the Feral state of more human-type Pokégirls. Their speech becomes limited severely, and they become more skittish of outsiders. They are animalistic in mannerisms, but are capable of fashioning simple clothes and footwear. When observed from a distance, Feral Mist Bunnies can be seen, when not hunting or Taming each other, can be seen sitting in a treetop nest, meditating or simply staring out with a smile at the forest. Some even sing, a soft, wordless song that is growing in popularity among Watchers, due to how peaceful and relaxing it is. Tamed Mist Bunnies still sing this, usually after a particularly good Taming._


	10. A premonition from Chaos

After battling Matt and entering the Serpent's Pass, a cave that connects the fishing town of Tsuri and Yurei the town of ghosts. Savannah and I ran into a couple of members of the Black Order. We were now following them through the dark cave, guided only by the light from the lanterns in their hands.

"Savannah what do you think they are up to?" I quietly whisper to my Alpha pokegirl.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good." She whispers back.

We keep following the black order members. one looks like a male version of a vampire, he probably had vampire blood his DNA. The other looks a lot like the ones in brown coats that we met in the rainforest.

"So what does General Cross want with this cave anyway?" Says the one in the brown coat.

" Well apparently he thinks that this cave could be the possible location for the gem of Anubust. " Says the vampire looking one. "Personally I find the whole thing kind of scary"

I look over at Savannah and whisper" What do they want this gem of Anubust, and who is this General Cross guy? Do you think he's their leader?"

"I don't know and he probably is! " she whispers back.

Savannah and I continue to follow the two Black Order members, in silence until they find what looks like a giant stone door. The Vampire guy grabs what looks some portable radio system from his belt and speaks into the receiver" Arystar Korry to General Cross come in General Cross."

I try to listen for the voice on the other end of the radio. Because of static and distance I am from them, I can't make out what General Cross is saying. After a brief pause the vampire guy who was now named Korry speaks."Yes sir, I believe we did. We found a very large stone door with strange markings on it. "

Suddenly out of nowhere, there is a flash of light. when the light starts fade and 2 new figures is standing next to the vampire guy. One blonde girl who's E cup chest is exposed, but she has a short Black skirt and leggings covering her lower areas. The other is a man, whom I immediately recognize. The man standing there is the same mysterious red-haired man helped me deal with Paul." Well well, I guess my suspicions were right this cave is the resting place for the gem of Anubust." Cross says as he look over to to the blonde girl with the exposed chest. " this calls for a celebration, Rośe come here I need a drink."

" Right away master! "she says as she cups her breasts with her hands pushing them up. He presses his mouth to the girl's chest and starts sucking on her breasts. The blonde girl's face gets a look of pure Bliss, like she was in heaven. As Cross releases the girl's nipples from his mouth I takes note of the color of the liquid that leaked out. It is a reddish purple color, so I can only assume that the girl is a Tavernmaid like Yoko.

Cross points in the direction that Savannah and I were hiding in. " I know you're there, you two better come out now. Quit hiding behind that damn rock" He says not even looking up from the face of his Tavernmaid. I look at Savannah and from the look on her face she was thinking the exact same thing I was, we are screwed.

"I said come out now!" Cross says pointing to fingers at the Rock we were hiding behind. "Abata ura Masaroko kasta." The rock crumbles to dust. He then looks at me and Savannah. "Wait, aren't you the girl from the other day. The who was arguing with that man about the fate of the bunny girl. How is Mrs rabbit-chan by the way?"

since there was no point in hiding Savannah and I stand up and walk towards the man." She's just fine, but I should be asking you why? If you're the leader of the Black Order then why did you help me rescue Haku. Why are you a criminal?"

"Because girl I have my reasons as to why I started the Black Order, but regardless the reason I helped you with that Paul guy was simple. It's for the exact reasons I said the other day. Pokegirls are beautiful ladies, and you must treat ladies with respect. Even though I'm pretty sure you are now my enemy, I still respect you because you are still a woman."

"But why would such a nice guy like you become a criminal?"

"You just started on your journey girl, you have not seen the world as I have. The world is a cruel place." Cross pulls out a pokeball and returns his Tavernmaid. He puts the pokeball on his belt and pulls out another one" I have seen horrors that you couldn't possibly imagine. I've had everything I loved ripped from me. You have no idea how the world truly is girl."

In a flash of red, appears a girl that looks like a Feraligartor but the body structure is all wrong and it has 2 bolts in its neck. The pokegirl was wearing a simple Black dress and is at least 8 feet tall . "Maria strip! " The pokegirl complies and starts removing her dress. " Girl, do you know what type of pokegirl this is?"

I stare at the girl at a complete loss. Her naked form was covered in scars and looks as if different pokegirls were butchered and sewn together. It skin was also a pale grayish color. "I... I..." is all I can manage to say.

Cross must have taken note of my shocked look as he says. "This my girl, is one of the few pokegirls not created by Sukebe for the revenge War. The breed was created around 200 years after the war, when a young scientist lost his harem.He was so shaken up by the loss of his harem, which had been butchered by a mantis that he took the body parts from them and made something new. He replicated a science experiment, that defied all logic. The experiment was documented in a book written by one of his ancestors before the Revenge War. The result was an entirely new breed that's was Ghost and Electric. He name this new creation Mary and called the breed a Francinestein. Soon after its creation and the death of its tamer, more started popping up around world.

"But then why do you have one? I ask

"Shhh girl, I was getting to that. I have one it's because the same thing happened to me, I lost my harem about 10 years ago. I recreated the experiment, the girl you see before you is the result. The head of this girl is my Feraligarter Maria, the bone structure is from my brass kana, the hair is my yuki-onna Tsurara, the skin comes from my Pixie Nine, the breasts come from my assasara lyn, and lastly the ears coming out of her hair comes from my snowbunny Yuki. I lost them all in a widow attack about 10 years ago on this very Island. My point being the girl the reason I am doing this, is because I found something in an ancient text from long before the revenge war. A spell to reverse time, the only problem is it needs an immense magical energy source in order to work. which is why I need the powers of Anubust, Bastit Sexmet, and Macavity."

I think on all I've just been told, and I can't help but feel sorry for this man. he lost everything and only formed the Black Order as a way to get back something precious that he lost. however the methods he was using to achieve his goal was what I couldn't ignore.

"Korry deal with the girl while I work on getting the gem. "

"Right, yes General Cross sir." Korry takes a pokegirl off his belt. " Go Akuma!" A Golbutt appears from the pokeball.

Since it was a Golbutt I decide to start with Savannah. Not even having to tell her what to do she immediately fires off an icicle attack. The enemy bat girl manages to dodge most of icicles, but gets hit by a few of them causing some damage. The damage is intensified due to the fact that Golbutts, are weak against ice. Savannah fires another icicle attack and this time it causes Akuma to faint.

""Go Eliade!" Korry yells as he throws out his next girl, a vampire! "Eliade blood blade!" The enemy immediately bites her hand and and the blood forms a sword. Eliade then dashes towards Savannah with the blood blade and slices into Savannah. The attack does some damage to Savannah being that it's a poison attack. Savannah tries to fire a volley of icicles, but the enemy vampire easily dodges it. I recall Savannah and send out my Tavernmaid. "Go Yoko!"

Yoko starts off by firing a booze mist and then quickly follows up with a Daiquiri Beam. An attack that shoots extremely cold alcohol at the opponent resulting in either intoxication or freezing. the attack lands and hits the enemy vampire. It becomes frozen on impact, and faints after Yoko fires a second one.

Korry recalls his vampire and it's about to and is about to throw out another girl when Cross yells out. are you finished Korry!? I have the gem, let's go."

"Yes right away General Cross sir. "

Cross then quickly puts two fingers into the air and says "Abata ura-. "

"Wait!" I yell. Cross stops and looks at me." How are able to do stuff like appear out of nowhere and disintegrate rocks? "

"Simple girl, I can use magic. It's a blood gift from my mother. She was an elf queen. Now you'll excuse me, Abata ura kasatura Sekida." Cross and his two lackeys disappear into thin air.

When they disappear so do the light from their lanterns. Yoko and I are left in the dark. I turn on my flash light, and look at Yoko. "Let's go Yoko, I'm sick of this damn cave."

After wandering around the cave for damn near another 2 hours we finally see light up ahead. "Yoko would you like to go back into your pokeball?"

She grabs my waist and pulls me in. I see her big beautiful glassy amber eyes starting at me. She presses her lips to mine, and kiss me lovingly. Her soft lips feel slightly cold, they probably would have felt colder if I didn't have ice pokegirl in my vains.

She breaks away and says. " Mistress let me stay out." I nod and we continue to walk till we see a big sign that reads "Yurei, the town of ghosts."

"Yoko, I have an idea how about we explore the Yurei Shrine." I say looking at her.

"I don't know mistress, that place is hunted." She replies with a rather worried look.

" Yoko don't tell me that your scared of a few ghost girls!"

Yoko sheepishly nods. " The only ghosts I like are saltee and Temari."

I recall Yoko and send out temari, She looks around then at me. " Temari, let's go explore the Yurei Shrine."

"Sweet lets go" Temari says with a smile.

Temari and I walk through the town towards the steps leading to the Shrine of Mactivy. We look at the stair case with a arch at the bottom. The stairs look endless from the bottom. I look at Temari starting to have second thoughts about it. The look in her eyes tells me, she will protect me from feral ghost girls.

As we walk up the steps Temari holds my hand and says." Don't worry mistress you safe. Oh, Mistress thank you. I don't think I ever thanked you for my saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. Considering that my species has rapid a rapid feral descent. I knew I was approaching my descent, if you hadn't come along when you did, there was a chance I could have gone feral without Master to tame me, so for that I thank you."

She gives me a short kiss on the lips, that is interrupted by a loud feminine voice. "So sweet young love at its finest."

We both release from the kiss and turn to see a large humanoid cat. she about 7 ft tall and is covered from head to toe in fur that is varying shades of orange and red. Her body was well-toned and very curvy with a chest that Yoko would envy. She has on a black leather halter top that doesn't leave much to the imagination and form-fitting black shorts. She's is sitting on top of the arch at the top of the steps.

I instantly recognize the girl as the legendary pokegirl Mactivy. " Aren't you a pretty one." She says staring at me." You don't see too many female tamers and I must say the few I have seen don't compare to your beauty."

I blush profusely at the thought that a legendary pokegirl thinks I'm beautiful. If said legendary does notice my embarrassment, she chooses not to say anything, as she continues speaking.

"Under normal circumstances I would take you and show you a sexual experience like you would never have with a normal pokegirl, however I came to give you a warning." She teleports to a different location, this time on top of the shrine building.

"The man called Cross, you cannot allow him to go through with his plan. It won't work out the way he thinks, it will result in the very end of the world. You must stop him, because you're the only one who can. The two of you are more connected than you think, I won't tell you how because that would be ruining the fun. Figure out how and you have key to saving the world."

She teleports so she is a few feet from my face. She bends down and looks at me with he glowing red eyes.

"Oh and there is nothing for you in this old abandoned shrine. Your last girl has taken up residence in an abandoned Factory, in the city of kota. When you have finished your business here go there, and remember Brooklyn it's up to you to save the world."

Jeez my first encounter with a legendary girl and she slaps me with some destiny stuff about saving the world. Taking her advice about not going into the shine Temari and I go down to the city and rent a room in the pokecenter.

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

 _Macavity, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl Type:Animorph (Feline) Element:Dark/Psychic No one is quite sure what to make of Macavity. And more and more researchers and government officials from EVERY league are becoming more and more certain that she greatly prefers it that way. She is the most famous of the Legendary Pokégirls, and the most well-known to the general public. Macavity got her start during the Revenge War, like all the Pokégirls that came to be known as Sukebe's 'Legendaries.' During the Revenge War, She would frequently appear in human encampments, teasing and taunting the soldiers there, stealing their weapons and destroying them before they could be used. She seemed to crave the attention, and enjoys having all eyes on her. Macavity became the first Legendary Pokégirl to openly oppose Sukebe's actions. Her quoted reason for this decision: "Humans were too interesting to let die out."_

 _Vampire, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl Type:Very Near Human Element:Ghost/Magic Recommendation if you see one:Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire (applies to Ferals only). Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity. While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem._

 _Golbutt, the Batty Pokégirl Type:Near HumanAnimorph (bat) Element:Flying/Poison/Dark Golbutts are Zubutts that won enough fights and got Tamed enough that they were able to evolve. Their evolution leaves them taller, usually around five foot four inches or so. Their fur becomes slightly darker, and their bust grows larger to a full B-cup. Their eyes grow much sharper, and they are able to see in virtually any dark or low-lighting condition (though bright light blinds them easily, and even sunlight makes their eyes ache), as well as use their echolocation ability. For this reason Golbutts are greatly preferred among explorers, especially spelunkers, since they can scope out terrain with great accuracy. In the wild, most Golbutts are found leading packs of Zubutts. With their ability to use Lure to bring prey to them, Poison to weaken it, and Lick to paralyze prey, a Golbutt is by far a more dangerous hazard than a mere Zubutt. When a Golbutt is facing multiple foes, or when she perceives a single foe is too strong, she has her Zubutts fly in as a group, and she then darts in to deliver stronger attacks against the biggest threat. Golbutt-led Zubutt packs are the number two hazard in cave exploring (the number one being falling). When prey are taken back to the caves, a Golbutt is the first one to get to have her way with the male in question, and the first to drink his energy before passing him around. Golbutts are strong combatants, even without a Zubutt pack._

 _Francinestein, the Grave Guardian Pokégirl Type:Near Human Element:Electric/Ghost Francinesteins are tragic Pokégirls, as to be created, first you have to have a lot of other Pokégirls die. They are massive Pokégirls, with muscles grown large from electrical stimulation. Their necks bare two large bolts holding them together, and their bodies are very varied in appearance, bearing stitches where their component parts are stitched together. Some Francinesteins bear mechanical parts, as when they were created, they didn't have the parts needed. Their skin takes a slight greenish or gray tint.The first known Francinestein was created by a scientist named Alexander Shelly, born in 200 AS and died shortly after the Francinestein's creation, in 242 AS. His Pokégirls, all Very Near Human-types, were all butchered in a Mantis attack. Alexander Shelly, a historian who was studying old ForbiddenTech and descendant of the author of the novel Frankenstein, Mary Shelly, went mad from grief and salvaged what he could from the six Pokégirls stitching them together into a human form. Then, defying all scientific logic, he perfectly replicated the supposedly fictional process used by Victor Frankenstein in the novel, reviving his construct as a new Pokégirl. It had no abilities of the Pokégirls used to construct her, and none of the original memories, save for a few vague flashes. Alexander named her Mary, after his ancestor, and named her breed type Francinestein, after his mother, and the two lived a relatively happy life together.Unfortunately for Alexander and Mary, they lived in a very anti-Pokégirl league, next to a very superstitious town. Once they discovered what Mary was made out of, they burned down the castle Alexander had taken residence in, and tried to kill Mary as well. She slaughtered the villagers, but would have been killed by the League officials who came to confront her if she hadn't worked out a deal, becoming a caretaker for a Pokégirl graveyard in the Blue League, given a castle to live in.It was thought that Mary would be the only Francinestein in existence, but somehow the creation process got leaked and other Francinesteins came into existence. Some were made via Rocket groups, others via lonely scientists who lost their Harems._


	11. The Ghost gym

After running into the Black Order, and having the legendary Pokegirl Macavity gave me a premonition of a chaotic future. I figured she didn't want humans to die just yet. I mean she was one of the first all of the legendaries to openly oppose Sukebe, during the Revenge War saying " Humans way too much fun to die." But anyway just when I thought this day couldn't get any crazier it does.

"Wow, Mistress can't believe that the legendary Macavity said that you were cute. " Temari says as we exit the Pokecenter.

I figured since it was still the afternoon that we would spent the day in town, take on the gym, have a wild taming session and then we leave the city in the morning.

I walk up to someone and ask them, where the gym is. The guy simply points down the street, and says. " It's the big building down at the end of the street, you can see it from here." he points towards a very large building in the distance." But, you can't go there right now. The gym leader Perona is not there. she always closes down her gym for 2 hours everyday, while she goes shopping. "

Temari and I start walking towards the the gym only to stop as girl comes running out of a nearby store. " and I'm never coming to your store again. All of your stuffed toys are ugly and uncute. "

The girl has on a long black and white frilled strapless dress, with a black hat. The hat's under trim i red, just like her shoes. On her exposed left arm, is a wristwatch, and she has a tattoo of a pink bat on her shoulder. She herself was very beautiful a slender body that was at least a b cup, and long flowing pink hair tied up into multiple spiral braids.

The shop owner comes running out a second later, as the pink-haired girl sticks her tongue out at him and runs away.

I walk up to the shop owner and ask. "What was that girl's deal? "

Then shop owner looks at me and says. "This kind of shit happens all the time. she always comes in here looking for cute stuffed animals and I never seem to have something that lives up to her standards. The few times I do she wants them for like half the of the price of the tag says, even though she gets a 15% discount because of who she is. She is part of the face of this town."

"Who is she?" I ask.

" You mean you don't know! That girl Perona the gym leader of this town." He replies.

"Wow, to think someone with such a reputation would be such a childish brat." Temari says we staring off towards the direction of the gym.

I quickly turn back towards the store as i throw out Haku's ball and ask the shop owner. "Excuse me sir, but do you have any heels? I need them for my mist bunny. "

Haku tries to walk towards me and trips falling face forward. The shop owner nods, as I help Haku up. The shopkeeper motions for us to follow him. With Haku leaning on me for support, we walk into the store after about 20 minutes or so Haku picks out a pair.

"Brook,I want this pair!" The pair she picked were six inch heels the shoe part is sandals made of wood, with a metal Spike for the actual heel. "The Spikes will help me increase my kicking damage in battle, plus they look cool. "

I look at the price tag of 3000 and nod. I reach into my bag and, pull out 3000. I hand it to the shop owner, as Haku hugs me from behind. With the heels paid for, I recall Haku to her ball and leave the shop.

Temari and I continue together towards the gym. When we reach the building it is not quite what we expected, the building was covered in pink flowers. " Not what I expected from a ghost gym!" Temari says saying what we were both thinking.

I recall Tamari and walk up to the doors of the gym to find them locked. "Damn that gym leader must still be out."

I suddenly hear a voice behind me "Excuse are you here to challenge me?" I turn to see the pink-haired girl whom is the gym leader." Oh my you're definitely cute enough to step foot in my gym."

"Thanks?" I reply wondering what she was implying. "Anyway yes I am. I'm here to challenge you gym leader, Perona."

"Very well, I accept your challenge on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I want the name of the cute girl in front of me!"

"Brooklyn."

"Very well Brooklyn, as the gym leader of Yurei, I Perona hereby accept your challenge."

She goes up to the gym door and unlocks it leading me inside. Once inside the interior is not what I expected. On far side of the room, which is where Perona was heading. The whole room was covered in glass cases filled with stuffed animals.

"Aren't the stuffed animals a bit much?" I say staring around the room at them.

" What is wrong with my stuffed animal collection I love all things cute and all of these stuffed animals are cute. Besides I had to start storing some of them here as I'm running out of room in my house." I look around the room thinking her house must be covered if she has no room, remind me not to go to her house." This battle will be five on five."

I start by sending out Savannah. "Go Savannah."

" Oh my god such a cute grotitle, unfortunately she will be no match for my vampire! Go Moka!"

Suddenly a vampire appears, it looks very much like the one we had seen earlier that the Black Order guy had. The only difference was it had pink hair and the facial features are different. The vampire starts by charging at Savannah that, as it forms a blood blade in its hands. Savannah tries to dodge but, but is not quick enough. The blood blade slashes Savannah in the side. She quickly fires an icicle attack at the enemy vampire, but it easily dodges her. This one is faster then the one we fought in Serpent Pass cave. The enemy vampire swoops im a slices Savannah with another blood blade. Savannah tries to dodge but stumbles a little bit as she does. The poison from the last Blood blade attack must have been affecting her movements. The vampire jumps as it fires a barrage of blood bullets at Savannah, cuasing her to faint.

Savannah's ice attacks should have given her an advantage, but her grass side made it hard for her to win against the faster pokegirl. Next girl I send out is Yoko, whom immediately shoots a booze mist obscuring the vision of the enemy vampire and my vision from the battle as well. Next thing I notice Yoko is running out of her own mist screaming, about how ghosts are attacking her, all the while swatting at invisible enemies and yelling. "Take that you stupid ghosts. "

The vampire must have put her in some kind of hypnotic illusion. The vampire then flies out of the mist and hitsYoko with a dark matter attack effectively knocking her out. I send out Temari next and it proved to be a wise decision. The vampire couldn't keep up, Temari was faster and wiser than the vampire. She easily outmaneuvers her opponent, and fires an ice beam.

The Ice Beam hit the vampire, just as the vampire manages to hit tamari with a nightshade attack. Temari took quite a bit of damage from that, as the vampire may have been slower but had more power. While Temari was stunned from the attack, the vampire swoops in and hits her with a blood blade. Temari also took advantage of this, and manages to hit the vampire ice punch as it draws near. This knocks out the vampire, causing her to faint while Temari managed to stay up.

"Go Kumasi" Perona then sends out her next girl, a scarecrow. The Scarecrow immediately captures Temari with a Vine bondage attack. She then blasts Tamari with a nightshade, as her body goes limp. The attack must have knocked her out being, because she was already weakened from the vampire

I send out Haku next, whon immediately turns and hugs me, before turning to her opponent. The Scarecrow quickly grabs Haku in another Vine bondage attack and fires a nightshade attack at her. This attack close range however, also allows Haku to blast the Scarecrow in the face with a mana bolt. The Scarecrow loses its grip on Haku, she quickly does a flip in the air and lands on her feet. She then charges at the Scarecrow with a magic kick, only for it to grab her with another Vine bondage. It hits her with a Nightshade attack, immediately followed up by a Shadow Ball. The consecutive attacks knock Haku unconscious.

At this point I was doubting whether I could win or not. 4 out my 5 girls have been taken out by only 2 of hers. This was a battle that was clearly not going my favor. The only girl I have left is Xenovia and if by some chance she did take out the other two girls, she was in no way capable of winning a sex battle.

Weighing my options for a bit i come to the most logic decision. "Gym leader Perona, I give up. I concede Victory to you."

I recall Haku as Perona looks me. "You performed greatly, by the way you and all of your girls are extremely cute. You put up a good fight but in the end i win."

"Don't worry Perona I will be back, and next time my girls will be stonger."

"I look forward to the rematch."

After leaving the gym the first thing i do is rush to the pokecenter and heal my girls. I run to our room and, then let them all out of their pokeballs.

"Hello Mistress, did we win?" Ask Savannah staring at me.

I shake my head. "No Savannah we lost! You and Yoko both got taken down by her vampire. Temari managed to take the vampire, only to be taken out by her scarecrow. after the Scarecrow took out Haku as well, I figured that it was a battle we could not win. As even if Xenovia did take down, the other two battle girls, she is no good sex battles."

"Damn that sucks!" Savannah says looking down at the ground. "Sorry I lost mistress!"

" It's not your fault Savannah! I know your strong, but our opponent was just stonger. Anyway the reason I called everyone else, was because I wanted to ask you all something. Do you want to stay here and challenge the gym again or leave and challenge the later when we are all stronger?"

"Mistress I say come back later, when I I am a Titundra. That might help me get stronger." Says Savannah

"Sorry I disappointed you mistress, but I don't want to face those ghosts again until I get stronger. one easy way to get stronger is to strengthen our bond mistress" Yoko says, her glassy amber eyes filled with lust.

Haku looks at me with a sad look. "Brook I'm sorry I let you down and failed my first real battle as a Mistbunny. I'm sorry I let you down! I wanna get stronger, so I won't let you down again."

"That Vampire was an extremely beautiful, but very deadly opponent. If hadn't been so weakened from it's attacks. I probably could have taken that scarecrow out easier, but getting stronger would be a good option."

"I wasn't involved in the battle, so I can't give my judgment on how strong the opponents were, however I agree. We must get and I am all for improving my strength so that I can protect all of you."

As I look at Xenovia I notice her blonde hair, and suddenly remember the blue dye I bought for her. I reach into my backpack and quickly find the box of hair dye. "Here you Xenovia, I bought this at the Poke Mart for you before we left for Serpent's Pass, but all that has happened today I kind of forgot to give it to you. "

"It's okay mistress I'm glad you remembered my request to dye my hair back to blue."

"Your Welcome Xenovia! Oh and there's something that I must tell you all while you all are out of your balls. Temari already knows, as she was there when it happened. So Temari and I went to the old abandoned shrine of Macativy on edge of town. I hoping to see and or catch a cool ghost-type Pokegirl. However we found something there that neither of us were expecting, Macavity her self in the flesh. She told me how General Cross' plan will fail and caused the end of the world. " All of my girls except for Temari look at me in shock, they then look at there Samara harem sister who nods confirming my claims.

"Did she say anything a way to stop it?" Asks Huku.

"Yes she did, she said that it is mine job to stop it. Girls quite frankly I'm scared, I don't know why we somehow have this destiny to save the world, but we do! According to Macavity we are the only ones who can stop him. Although she did not go into details about how to stop him, only that's somehow my destiny he's connected to his."

"Did she say anything else about our destiny mistress? " Asks Savannah.

"Yes she said one other thing. my last girl, and your sixth Harem sister is waiting for our arrival in a abandoned Factory in Kota."

"Wow Mistress this is alot to take in." Says Yoko staring at me.

" I know but I thought you girls would like to know what are destiny apparently is. But anyway this brings my next question. If we stay on this island the the next town we go to will be the town of Akikuro. So my question is, do you want to stay here and take on the dark gym in Akikuro or leave the Island and head over to Ember Rock Island. That island is home to the fire gym Rock Gym and Steel gym. The steel gym ironically is in the town of Kota, where we will find our newest addition to the team."

All of the girls say Kota at the same time. It figures that they want to go there, and meet this supposed girl who was waiting for me. "Fine then we will get some sleep now, have an insane orgy tomorrow morning and, then leave Ember Rock Island later in the day. "

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

 _SCARECROW, the Sensuous Straw Pokégirl Type:Near Human(with some cases of Not Very Near Human) Element:Ghost/Plant It is unknown how a Boobleaf becomes a Scarecrow. Some say a Boobleaf not given enough sunlight or water will wither and become a Scarecrow. Others speculate that a Haunting decided to take possession of the Boobleaf, changes her into a Scarecrow. And others speculate that the change from Boobleaf to Scarecrow is from a dormant gene within the Pokégirl that is brought to the forefront. Whatever the reason, we have the Scarecrow. Recently, though, an evolutionary stone was revealed to be the cause of a Scarecrow. Although for now Researchers are not discounting the others as possible evolutionary methods for forming a Scarecrow. A Scarecrow is quite different from her pre-evolved form. He skin, which was a vibrant and healthy green before is now a dull yellowish tan coloring. Her hair becoming strands of straw compared to the vine-like hair she had before. The Scarecrow will also want to wear clothing, usually looking for denim overalls, work gloves, boots, and/or a bandana to wear around her neck. The only thing she doesn't lose in mass is her chest size, which while being a more yellow color, is still firm like her pre-evolved form. A Scarecrow is a Ghost-type Pokégirl, yet like a Succubus, a Scarecrow has a physical form. This is one of the reasons why a Scarecrow cannot Phase like most Ghost-types do. Thanks to the true physical form, the Scarecrow is a Ghost-type with a secondary element, like a Succubus or Widow._


	12. Dreams and revelations

As I walk though the town of Kota it was surprisingly silent. I walk around the town and notice the lack of people walking though the streets. I don't know why but something about the buildings feels ominous, like something bad is in the air. I suddenly hear a female voice screaming for help. As I follow the sceams they grow louder and louder. I eventually end up in front of a large factory.

The factory looks like it hasn't been used in a very long time. The windows are broken and, plants are growing all up and down the building, as if nature was trying to reclaim it. I stare at the building for a moment or two before, I suddenly hear screaming again. I Look up towards the sound of the screaming, just in time to see someone come falling out of one of the broken windows on the second floor. I quickly run to catch the person, that don't get there in time.

I put my hand out to help person up. They grab my hand and I pull them to their feet, that's when I noticed it was a girl. Her hair is tied up in ponytail and is a light purple almost lavender color. Her bangs hang low as they frame her beautiful face The most amazing thing about her is beautiful eyes which are the exact same color as her hair. Her skin is a beautiful light chocolate brown color and she has breasts that are at least a D-cup. She is wearing a simple light blue bikini top, and a pair black jeans, that has the left side ripped off to resemble booty shorts. I stare into her beautiful lavender eyes, and feel myself getting lost.

I wake up thinking about the dream and the mysterious lavender eyed girl. how beautiful her dark skin looked in to her beautiful lavender eyes. Then I suddenly feel a mix of warmth and cold across my body. Hugging my right arm is Savannah, despite my resistance to cold I can feel your cold body temperature against my skin. She wearing a blue bra and and matching panties. The blue color contrasts the teal color of her skin very nicely.

My left arm is being cuddled by Haku. Her dusky brown fur tickles slightly as it brushes my skin. However as a complete contrast to Savannah my side feels warmer, due to the fact that Haku is not an ice type. She has on dark purple colored underwear.

Laying in between them on my chest is Xenovia. I feel the warmth of her body and soothing beat of her heart. Her beautiful blue hair that she spent like 30 minutes dying, has a nice sweet smell to it. She has on blue underwear, that is the same color as her hair.

Yoko is hugging my left leg, it feels cold as her breasts press against my thigh. I can feel a wetness near my feet, and can smell alcohol in the air. It's quite obvious the smell was coming from between Yoko's legs. As expected from Yoko she is completely naked.

Temari is hugging my right leg and just like Yoko her body is cold as it presses against mine. Temari of course is wearing a see through black lace nightgown with nothing underneath.

It's quite the predicament that I find myself in, not that I don't enjoy having my girls on top of me like this. I slowly start waking up my girls and after a moment or two everyone is up.

"Girls, I know I promised all of you an orgy and, we will still do that. But, first I have something I want to tell you. I just had a very vivid dream. I was walking through the city of Kota where we are going next. But it was void of people, and air are felt wrong somehow. Then out of nowhere I heard a female voice screaming. I followed the voice through the city only to end up at an old factory. I looked up at the factory in time to see a girl fall out of the second story window. I rushed to catch her but missed and that's when I saw her face. she was beautiful with chocolate colored skin. Her eyes were a beautiful lavender color, that matched her hair."

"Do you think she is the girl Macavity said was destined to be the last member of our team?" Temari asks.

I nod and say "I believe she is. However that poses a problem. Judging from her appearance she is a dark elf."

A dark elf!? Are you sure Mistress?" Asks my beautiful Alpha.

"I'm positive Savannah! There's no way she's not a dark elf."

"If she is indeed a dark elf then that does pose a problem." Xenovia says.

Haku who is obviously the most innocent of my girls asks "Why is the fact that she is a dark elf a problem?"

"They hate female Tamers!" Says yoko.

"Yoko is right! Yhey typically tends to see female tamers as weak and much rather prefer to be dominated by a strong male. There has however been a few exceptions to that rule in the past. There are a few documented cases where a dark elf has submitted to a female tamer. anyway girls enough about our future edition to the harem.

"Are you girls ready for that orgy that I promised?" The Girls nod and I look at my beautiful Alpha. "Savannah go get 2 strap-ons from the cabinet."

Savannah immediately runs over to the cabinet and grabs what I asked for. She comes back over and hands them to me. "Here you go Mistress!"

"This one is yours Savannah!" I hand one back to her. " You are my Alpha, therefore it's important for you to help keep your sisters in line. So I want you to pick two of your sisters and it is your responsibility to tame them. After that we will switch, and then you will eventually get your turn with me."

She nods as she grabs Xenovia and Temari, and pulls them away. I look back to Haku and Yoko, only to notice that Haku is now naked. "Yoko, Haku get your sexy little asses on the bed right now."

The two girls immediately comply, as I put on my strap-on. I look to the bed and see my girls ready for action. I walk over and start licking Yoko's pussy, while sticking two fingers into Haku's moist lower lips. I feel her walls tightening around my fingers. The wetness of her pussy, making it easier to slide in and out.

Meanwhile Yoko was leaking juices profusely, her juices are of course alcohol. While I lick her I use my free hand to rub her clit. This of course only serves to make her even wetter. I glance up at Yoko to see a look up here ecstasy on her face.

I stop licking much to her dismay, but then the look returns when I plug her dripping pussy with the strap-on. She Screams out in pleasure as I start moving in and out. while pleasuring Yoko with the strap-on I continued pumping my finger in and out of Haku.

"Yes mistress! Show me what it means to be a pokegirl. Make me cum!" Yoko yells.

I pull out of Yoko and Commander to get on top of me in a cowgirl position. Haku then takes this opportunity to put her pussy in my face, which I immediately take advantage of as I start licking her. I grab yoko's boobs with my hand, and start kneading them. I could tell she was enjoying herself as moans grow louder.

"Brooooook!!!! I'm coming close to reaching my limit." Haku screams out with a look of pure bliss on her face. Knowing that I start licking her even faster making sure to pay special attention to her clit. After that it doesn't take long for her to orgasm as her juices spray all over my face.

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

When are orgy finally ended it had gone on for about 4 hours. I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash the smell of sex off of me. I made sure all of my girls took one as well. Already being naked from the orgy, I simply step into the shower. I turn on the knob and adjust the temperature before turning on the shower head. I stand there for a few minutes letting the hot water flow over my body. Nuturally being a daughter of a ice type I couldn't have the water too hot, but it was just enough of that I could feel a slight warmth on my skin.

As the water runs down my skin I think about the dream with the dark elf. If I'm right and this is the girl that Macavity said would be my last, then I would have an interesting time convincing her to join me. However she was definitely very beautiful and I would make a very wonderful addition to my harem.

I get out of the shower, I trip and fall face forward. I figure I must be slightly inebriated due to Yoko's sex juices. I get up and see my girls staring at me.

"Are you okay mistress?" Temari asks.

"I'm fine Temari just a little bit drunk." I reply.

"Your welcome!" Says Yoko with a smile.

Ignoring Yoko I say " So girls let me get dressed, then we are going to go to the lobby. I'm going to give Mom a call and then we'll head out." I quickly get dressed and head to the Pokecenter lobby, my girls following behind me. Once in front of the video phone I dial mom's number.

"Hello Brook dear how are you doing?" mom says as she appears on the screen.

"I'm good and you?"

"Fine, now that you called Brook dear. it's funny you know I was just thinking about you. So anyway have you caught any new girls lately!"

"Just 1 although I didn't really catch her more like rescued her from an abusive tamer."

That's when Haku sticks her head in front of the screen. " Hi mrs. Shiro."

"Hello Haku but if you don't mind me asking, Why are you with Brook? I thought you left to be part of Paul's harem. Wait are you saying Paul was an abusive tamer?"

Haku suddenly gets a slightly saddened but slightly annoyed look on her face. "Yes Paul was a big dummy! He controlled me, and my old Harem sisters through fear and torture. One of the first things he did after getting away from the village was put a damn shock collar on me. That thing was beyond painful, I hated it. Brook rescued me from his evil clutches before he completely broke my spirit like he did with the rest of his harem and so far Brook has been a nice tamer. She even helped me evolve into a Mist bunny.

"Well I'm glad that Brook was able to save you Haku dear and congratulations on your evolution."

"Thank you mrs. Shiro."

"You're very welcome Haku."

"Mom while I have you on the phone I wanted to tell you something!" I say preparing to tell Mom about what Macavity said.

" You look like something's wrong, what is it?"

Mom I'm scared, the other day Temari and I were exploring an old shrine, , hoping to catch a ghost type, when we ran into something unexpected. we ran into the legendary pokegirl Macavity. She was beyond beautiful, like everything you would expect from a legendary. But that's not what scared me, is what she said to me. she gave me a warning about the leader of that criminal organization the Black Order. This happened right after I met him, he told me how he plans to use this some kind of magic from a pre-Sukebe text he found to revive his harem which was killed in a Widow attack. He turned them into a pokegirl called a Francinestein, but he wanted to take it a step further and completely revive them. Macavity warned me that his plan will backfire, resulting in the end of the world. She also says that I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Wow brook I can see why!?"

I'm scared that I'll fail and let the whole world down. That I'll be the cause for the world to end because I will fail to stop Cross' plan which will make the world end."

"Brook what was the guy's name again?"

"I believe his subordinates call him General cross."

"Did he by chance say the names of his old harem which he used to create the Francinestein?"

"Yes a Titodile named Maria, a Yuki-onna Named Tsurara, a Buzzbreast Named Lyn, a Snow bunny named Yuki, a Pixie named Nine, a Brass named Kana. "

Mom suddenly gets a look of the shock on her face, like she had heard the most terrible news in the world. "Brooklyn that man General Cross is your father."


	13. One problem after another

Mom suddenly gets a look of the shock on her face, like she had heard the most terrible news in the world. "Brooklyn that man General Cross is your father."

"NAAAANNNIIII?!"

"Yes Brooklyn dear, it true. That man is your father. I never thought he in million years he would be the leader of The Black Order, But given his reason I understand why. I still trying to process the facts that my harem sisters are dead. I remember all of them fondly, the only one I don't remember is the Pixie Nine. I imagine the pixie must have joined the after I left."

"Your still trying to process it, what about me. I just met the man and now he's suddenly my father, whom I must take down because of a prophecy from Macavity."

"Yea I guess so, Brook it's time I told you about your father. He was a good man when i knew him. He would do anything, to save someone in trouble."

"He is still like that to an extent, because he's the reason I was able to save Haku from Paul."

"Well I guess it's good that he still has somewhat of a heart. Anyway the reason I left was because I became a Pokewoman, and got pregnant. I was hoping I could stay with him a little bit longer, but since I ended up getting pregnant with you. He and I decided it wouldn't be good to raise you in a setting where we would be traveling around. Therefore he helped me get settled down in Glacier Village where I could raise you in peace, and that was 18 years ago. I haven't heard anything about your father, until now. I'm glad he's doing okay but, I wish you didn't have to oppose him like you do. "

"I wish I didn't either but there is one other thing that I'm scared about. "

"Oh and what is that?"

"Macavity, said one other thing. She said that the old shrine Temari and I were going to explore had nothing for us. She said my last girl I was supposed to meet in an abandoned factory on the edge of Kota City. Then last night I had a dream that I was walking the streets of Kota and I ran into a abandoned factory and out from the window of second story fell a girl."

"I assume that this girl is the one Macavity said was supposed to join you."

"I'm certain that she is mom, but there's one problem. The girl in question is a dark elf."

"Oh my, that is quite the problem, But I have faith you can win her over Brooklyn. Just like I have faith, that you will find a way to stop your father."

"Thanks mom by the way why is there smoke in the background?. " I ask noticing a rising cloud of smoke in the background of the video feed.

"Omg my food! Got to go Brook dear. Love you!"

"I love you too mom!" And with that Mom hangs up the video call.

"I thought your mother was an ice type, how is she able to cook?" Asks Savannah.

"Well she has special heat resistant clothes and oven mitts that she wears while cooking. They help her withstand the heat. "

"I see maybe we need to get we need to get a pair of those so we cook if we have to camp. "Savannah says.

"Yea I guess so we can pick them up in Kota because that's the only place that sells them. Mom had them ordered from the Kota City department store." I recall all girls to their pokeballs except Savannah. " Savannah you're staying out with me."

I grab her hand and We run back through the Serpent's Pass easily navigating it this time, as we just backtracked the way we came through the first time. We make it through it half the time it took us the first time. We arrive in Tsuri and quickly start to head to the docks. "I need a ticket to Ember Rock Island." I say to the gentleman behind the ticket booth.

"Very well Ma'am, but just so you know the the next boat leaves for Ember Rock Island in about an hour and half. Boarding starts 20 minutes prior to departure. " I pay for the ticket and look to my alpha.

"Damn Mistress, what are gonna do for the next hour or so?" She asks beating me to the question I was gonna ask her.

"How about you give me back my property!" I trun to hear a familiar voice, that I was hoping I would never hear again.

"Paul!"

"At your service, slut!"

Ignoring the insult I ask. "So Pual! How the hell do you escape law enforcement?"

"With the help of my new slave of course." Pual says as throws a pokeball out.

In a flash of red a OfficerJenny appears, but there is something off about her. The first being that an OfficerJenny would never work with a known criminal like Paul. The next thing is her appearance, while most jennys have between b and c cup chests this one is easily a D-cup, but the basic facial structure and blue hair, even if it was messier than usual gave away that this girl is easily a Jenny. The next issue was that she was completely naked except for her neck, which adorned a collar that looks much like Paul's shock collars.

"What on Earth did you do to that Jenny?"

"Simple after I woke up in the jail cell I lured the OfficerJenny guard into my to my cell, when most of the other police force have left for emergency call. After that it was a simple task power and her using my blood gift. I then proceeded to rape her for nearly 3 or so hours straight. I left the cell and found where they put my shock collars. I slapped one on the OfficerJenny who was unconscious, from the fucking i gave her. I gave her a good long hard shock, and that's when something unexpected happened she began to glow, she was evolving. We the glow stopped She didn't look at that much different other than a change in bust size. I did however notice changes in her personality, she was more willing to do things that normal Jennys would find evil. she also developed a taste for pain, this bitch gets off on the shock collar. I every time I shock her it makes her Juices flow like crazy. "

"So you basically took a OfficerJenny and turned her into nothing more than your personal fuck toy. You sick bastard!"

" Yes a fact that I'm very proud of. Now like I said a earlier I want my property back. You have my bunny girl, oh and I do thank you for turning her into a Mist bunny for me. Maybe now she won't be so fucking useless."

"I will not give you Haku and how did you know she evolved!

"Because I was watching you call your mother. Now give me my Mist bunny and while you're at you can give that Grotitle."

"Oh hell no Paul, I'm not giving you any of my girls. Now go away! I'm leaving oh, and if you try anything I will scream."

Paul gets a of pure annoyance on his face. "You're pissing me off you little slut however you're lucky there's too many witnesses around here, or I really would try something. I leave you for now but you better watch your back."

With that paul recalls his Jenny and leaves me alone. I pull out my pokedex and check the time we still had at least 40 minutes until we could board the boat. I grab Savannah's hand and we run back to the pokecenter. I quickly call Professor Frost."

"Ahhhhhh, young Brooklyn how have you been! I've wondering how you have been faring on your journey! "

"I'm doing great Professor, I have 5 girls now, I of course have Savannah, I have a Samara named Temari, a Valkyrie named Xenovia, a Tavernmaid named Yoko, and I have Haku from the village whom I evolved into a Mist bunny."

"I see how do you have Haku I thought she left with Paul, unless you traded with him."

"No, I didn't trade with him. However he is the reason I am calling. He is an abusive tamer, he controls his harem through fear and pain. He tortures them with shock collars."

"Oh my he is a horrible, horrible person."

"You don't have to tell me that, I witnessed it firsthand. If you had seen the look of utter defeat in the eyes of his blastits. He emotionally killed it, you could see it by looking at its eyes it was dead inside. I turned him in to the authorities a week or so ago, but he escaped. How he did it though is why I called." I then proceed to tell him everything Paul just told me about how he took control of the OfficerJenny.

"The League officials must be told about this. If Criminals find out that the uncorrectable OfficerJenny is not as uncollectible as they thought, it can cause major problems and you watch yourself Brooklyn."

"I will Professor Frost. Anyway, I have to get going. My girls and I have a boat to catch to Ember Rock."

Savannah and I walk back to the docks, and quickly board the boat to Ember Rock.

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

The boat ride was rather boring, and uneventful but we finally arrived in the port city of Kota. It is the largest city in the Elemental League, it's home to the to a steel mill known as Dragon Steel Inc. The company is run by a man named Gajeel Redfox, who also happened to be the gym leader for the City's gym. The city was also famous for one other thing. At night the city's streets were ruled by powerful gang Lords that use Pokegirls to commit crime. The city was usually saved by a masked tamer and his harem of bat and dark pokegirls.

"So Mistress, we have officially arrived at the Kota. What do you wanna do? We could go take on the steel gym or we could go find this abandoned Factory where my last harem-sister is supposed to be."

"I say we check into the pokecenter first and then we can go find that factory. After we recruit your new sister, we can go take on the gym. "

Savannah and I look around to until we find the pokecenter. We walk in and check into a room. I figure if anyone knew anything about where the factory is it would be the NurseJoy. I look down that's the nurseJoy's name tag to see her name. " Excuse me nurse Rhajat I was wondering if you could tell me anything about any places of interest around here besides the gym. "

"Well that depends on what you're looking for young lady. I can think of a couple places a tamer like you would want to go. There is the famous Kota City Department Store where you can get all kinds of evolution stones and stuff for you and your harem. There is the Kota City contest Hall and if you're really feeling bold you could go to the old factory on the edge of town. I hear that place is haunted, might be a good place to find yourself a few ghost-type girls."

"The Factory sounds like an interesting place, can you point me in that direction?"

Rhajat nod and replies " Sure thing! the old factory is on the east side of town. If you leave the Pokemon Center and head east just follow Main Street going east and you'll eventually come across it. "

I thank Rhajat for pointing me in the right direction. I quickly grabbed Savannah's hand and we run out towards the factory. After walking for a good 20 minutes or so we eventually arrive in front of the factory. It looks exactly like the one from my dreams right down to the ivy growing up the side. This was starting to play out just like my dream the only difference being Savannah next to me. Suddenly I hear screaming just like I expected, only this time I was able to catch the girl as she fell out the window.

I look right at the girl and she is the exact same girl from my dreams.

She quickly pushes me away and gets up as she brushes the dust off of her body. "I didn't ask for your help woman!"

"Sorry!" I say look avoiding eye contact as my brain goes over how in the world I'm going to get a dark elf to join my harem. Despite the fact the obviously angry tone in her voice, it still sounded like that of an angel The dark elf starts to walk back in towards the factory. Not wanting to lose my chance to talk to her, I yell." Wait, Ms.dark elf!"

"What do you want, Tamer?"

'How does she know I'm a tamer, I never told her. Wait stupid me! Think Brook, she obviously noticed because of Savannah and all of the pokeballs on my belt.' I think to myself

"Well I'm waiting!" The dark elf says in a tone that says she is obviously annoyed.

"I ummm... I... I... " I Sutter trying to find the words.

"Look If your not gonna say what you want then leave me alone. I don't have time for weak female tamers."

"I.. ummm." come on Brook it now or nothing. "I NEED YOU TO JOIN MY HAREM MS. DARK ELF!

"Bwaaahahaha! You can't be serious! Why would I ever join a female tamer! I rather just sexually dominant you, until you become my love slave."

That was the answer that I had kind of of expected. But I had to do something this was the girl from my dream. It all matches up with Macavity's prophecy of my last girl. Thoughts what to do run through my head. Am I supposed to tell her the truth. Is she even going to believe me?"

"Look... " I start as I feel intimidated by the her presence "... I... I know this sound crazy, but your supposed to join me. A couple a... few days ago me and one of my harem girls came across an old shrine dedicated to Macavity. We we're hoping to catch ghost pokegirls, but instead we found the legendary herself. She gave me a couple of visions of the future. She said that the group known as the Black Order, or rather their leader General Cross is trying to enact a plan that will backfire on him and destroy the world. She said I am the only one who can stop him."

"And what does that have to do with me. If the world is supposed and then let it."

"Do you really want the world to end? I don't! As for what it has to do with you, Macavity gave me another piece of the future. She said I was supposed to find my last pokegirl inside an abandoned factory in this very city. Then Last night I had a dream a dream about that girl. I had a dream about you. "

" That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I highly doubt that! How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Look, It's the truth! I know it's hard to believe, but it the truth. "

"Look if your done! I have home invaders to take care of!"

Home invaders, this is my chance. "Wait! I'm gonna help you take back your home!" I say as I recall Savannah to her pokeball.

"Do what you want! Just don't get in my way!" She says as she turns and runs back into the factory. I run in after her with determination to prove myself to her.

[000000000000000000000000000000000]

 _DARK ELF, the Mystic SM Elfgirl Pokégirl Type:Very Near Humam Element:Poison/Magic Common tamer wisdom says, "You may be able to mistake a Drow Zee for a Dark Elf, but you'll never mistake a Dark Elf for a Drow Zee." Most Dark Elves share common physical traits with the Drow Zee. Nearly all have obsidian-black skin and pointed ears from their elf heritage. The majority express blood red eyes and bone-white hair done up in various styles from elaborate to simple, depending on the amount of personal power a Dark Elf has (or just personal preference, in some cases). Occasionally, there are aberrations, and hair color will have a light purple or light blue hue, or even a startling blood red, with eye color running the gamut from amethyst to blue to golden (green has never been documented), but these are the exceptions, not the rule. Body type varies in height, and Dark Elves typically have larger busts than their Elf cousins, much to the Elf's dismay, varying from a healthy C cup to the occasional overlush double-Ds. Their eyes become light-sensitive, and many threshold or domesticated Dark Elves resort to wearing sunglasses to assist with their vision during the day. However, physical similarities is about the only way that any tamer may mistake a Dark Elf for a Drow Zee, and the reasoning behind this is simple. One surprising trait that all Dark Elves share is a specific weakness towards males. This is what makes them so valuable to Tamers. A Dark Elf rarely, if ever, attempts any type of dominating powerplay against a Tamer. When bonded, they are almost whorishly slavish and faithful to their Tamer and/or Owner, offering themselves no matter the time or the place, making helpful suggestions and overall being very, very useful and protecting. Nothing is so amazing to watch than a Dark Elf successfully keep a Domina from having any effect on their mutual Tamer. This trait is so universal among Dark Elves and so ingrained in their psyche that it's nearly impossible for a female tamer to keep a Dark Elf in their harem. Unless the female tamer psychologically manipulates the Dark Elf to see the female as falling into the role of her 'Matron' - a tricky, and troublesome effort at best. Most Female Tamers don't bother, instead viewing Dark Elves as very valuable trading Pokégirls. All in all, it's this quirk of the breed that makes them universally distrusted by all Anti-male organizations, and viewed with some amusement by such groups as the Amazon Preserve._


	14. Lavender

"Why are you following me, Blondie? Go Away!"

"No! I won't leave till you join my harem!" I reply trying to sound confident.

" Well that's not gonna happen, so stop following me!"

After running into the dark elf destin to be my last girl, I found myself following her though an abandoned factory in the Kota. I'm determined to prove my worth to her, to show her I'm worthy of taming her.

"I won't stop till you join me !"

"I said that's not happening so go away!" The Dark elf puts her hands to her mouth and yells "Hey assholes! I WANT MY HOME BACK!!!"

At that moment a bunch of the Black Order members appear out of nowhere. "Get lost, elf girl! This place is not your home anymore!" They push the elf girl away and right into my arms. They turn and walk up the set of steps behind them.

I catch her and stare into her beautiful lavender eyes. The are simply beautiful, the the light hits them, it gives them this amazing shine. I swear her eyes are her best feature. That it when this is all over, and I've convinced her to join me, if she doesn't already have a name, I'm calling her Lavender.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She says as I finally taken notice of her annoyed look, somehow she even looked beautiful while she was angry.

"Sorry" I say as I let her go, allowing her to get up. She gets up and starts to follow the black order members. "Lavender wait!"

She stops and turns to look straight at me. "Excuse me? What did u say, Blondie?"

"I told you to wait!"

"You specifically said, Lavender wait!"

"Yea, what about it?" I reply sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't give you permission to name me!"

"Sorry, but I can help you! Those home invaders of yours are the Black Order group, the same ones that Macavity said you're destined to help me fight."

"Yea whatever! But I guess if you know them, then you could possibly be useful." She starts walking back towards the stairs. "Come on Blondie, let's go! But let me give you a piece of advice though, stay out of my way"

It's not quite the reaction that I was hoping for but, it's a start I guess. As I follow her upstairs, I can't help but notice the way her her ass sways as she moves. It didn't really notice earlier or even in my dream, but her black jeans are actually skinny jeans. The tightness of the skinny jeans, make it very apparent how shapely her ass is. When she reaches the top I'm still staring at her ass as she yells. "Blondie get your ass up here!"

I quickly run upstairs to finds that Lavender has been surrounded by Black Order members."Lavender if you can handle a couple of them I will deal with the two on the left. "

"Sure thing Blondie!"

I turn towards my opponents, a male and female. While most of the Black Order members wear brownish robes, these two have on stark white. the male has short blue hair, and the female has long fuschia hair, that seems to defy gravity. Wrinkles were present in their faces, as well as streaks of gray in their hair. The two of these two clearly weren't the youngest of people.

The female start speaking, "Prepare for trouble."

Next the male speaks," And make it double!"

They continue on speak in turn, as they pose and make wierd gestures. "To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

'The Black Order sinks into the dark of night!"

Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

As the male one finishes speaking, a random white furred Catgirl pops up out of nowhere. "Yep, that's right!" while still fairly attractive, there were definite signs of aging in the catgirl's features as well.

I stare at the two morons in front of me, wondering if they were insane. I mean seriously what was their problem, Something was clearly wrong upstairs. "Are you two okay? Do you need mental help?"

"Oh these two definitely need psychological help!" The catgirl replies, the sarcasm in her voice incredibly obvious.

The male now named James turns to the catgirl, " you're not helping, Mizuki!"

"Are you all done rambling on?" I say with an extremely annoyed tone.

"Right! Go Mia" yells Jessie throws out a pokeball containing an Arbust.

"Go Misa!" James yells at the same time as he throws out his own pokeball which summons a smoggy.

I think on what girls to use, as most of them are at a disadvantage, all but Yoko and Temari. I throw out their pokeballs, and they appear in a flash of red.

"Temari take the Arbust! Yoko take the Smoggy."

Yoko starts off the same way she starts all her battles. The battlefield is suddenly covered in a mist of alcohol. She then immediately produces glass mugs out of nowhere and starts chucking them into the mist, as Temari starts firing Shadow balls into the mist.

After this continues for a good 20 minutes or so, the boze mist starts to dissipate. Suddenly out of the mist the purple tail of Mia, comes flying out at top speed. The tail grabs Yoko and binds her, which stops her onslaught of a mugs.

Temari fires an ice beam at the snake girl. "Hey I'm your opponent, Snake Bitch."

The Ice beam hits the Arbust in the face and freezes in a block of ice. The frozen snake girl is then no match for Temari as she fires an Shadow ball at it.

Yoko starts using drunken fist on Misa, dodging as she stumbles across the battlefield. While doing so she moves closer and closer, till she manages to shoot Misa with with a Daiquiri Beam. She quickly jumps back and smashes a fist into the ground, causing a few chairs lying around room to go into the air. She then jumps into the air and kicks a chair into the enemy Smoggy knocking it unconscious.

The victory against Jessie and James is short lived as voice comes echoing through room. " Tou two are a disgrace! The combined effort of both of you and you still couldn't take out one trainer. Why don't you make that useless cat girl fight for once."

Suddenly a guy with dark bluish colored hair jumps down from a nearby ledge. "Then again it's still probably wouldn't help, now get out of my way and let me handle this girl! Mugen unsheath! "

He throws a pokeball and outcomes a fallen angel. She looks very similar to Xenovia with slight facial differences, however her wings hair and eyes are all a dark purple color, also unlike Xenovia who prefers spandex battle suits, the Fallen Angel was dressed a little bit more slutty, donning a simple black bikini covering her pale skin.

I quickly recall Temari and Yoko, to send out Haku. She was the best option to take on a fallen angel, while her magic half was weak to her opponent but, her fighting half had an advantage that would balance that out.

"Haku you know what to do! " Huku spins around on her heels, and gives me a kiss before turning back to her opponent and dropping into her battle stance.

She starts with a kick by leaping towards her opponent, with the pointed end of her spiked heels aiming right at the enemy pokegirl's heart. Mugen dodges and quickly swings her sword at Haku, whom manages to just barely dodge the attack. She quickly does a spin kick, bashing her opponent in the skull. She follows that up by quickly jumping back, giving some space between her giving some space between the two combatants.

Mugen then fires a shadow shot, which is an attack Like a Shadow Ball but more concentrated at Haku, whom dodges the attack by jumping into the air. Haku then does a downward kick, landing an attacks straight into the Fallen Angel's side. The sharp end of the bladed heel cuts into Mugen's side causing a large gash it starts bleeding out, but also takes that opportunity to stab Haku in the arm with her sword. She blast the enemy with a mana bolt and while it doesn't do very much damage it does serve as a way to get away from the enemy.

I recall Haku not wanting her to get hurt anymore and send out Xenovia. She immediately charges the fallen angel, and slices at it with her sword. Mugen just barely manages to dodge the attack, meaning she was starting to slow down. Xenovia increases her speed, and charges again this time landing an attack. The create a huge slice across Mugen's chest. Xenovia then quickly takes to the sky to avoid the attacks of her enemy

Mugen tries to charge at Xenovia but, falls to the ground halfway to her. She tries to use her sword, as a brace to get back up but fails as she collapses to the ground unconscious.

As her tamer recalls her, he says " impressive girl, not many people can stand up to my Mugen. I concede victory to you, but just know you may have won this battle, but you have not won the war. I will beat you and your girls."

"Can I at least have your name?"

"Kanda!" He says as he snaps his fingers, causing his team to follow him as he heads for the stairs

"Wait! Why join Cross? His plans will destroy the world. Macavity told me she saw a prophecy about the world's destruction if he succeeds. "

"I have my reasons for joining him and i will not let some prophecy get in my way, now we are done here!" he turns and walks down the steps without another word.

I stare at the steps in silence for a few minutes, before the silence is broken by Lavender's voice. " Impressive Blondie! You have taught your harem well, maybe you're not so useless after all."

"Does that mean that you will join me?!"

"Hey let's not push it Blondie!" She says as she starts looking around the room.

Her gaze eventually lands on a girl, laying in the corner of the room. She runs over to the redhead, who's ears give away that she is a dark elf. She is completely naked, except for ropes which are tightly bound around her. Her body is covered in cuts and gashes, as well some obvious head trauma.

"Fuck! They killed the elf girl I playing with, her mind was almost broken."

"I'm sorry Lavender! I will make it up to you, I swear."

"No Blondie, you will leave my home, or I will make you next slave and stop calling me Lavender."

As she finishes saying that a loud but melodious voice booms the room. "Now, now Lavender-chan, is that anyway to treat your tamer? "

"Who the hell are you and where are you? This blonde girl is not my tamer!"

The owner of the voice appears in front of Lavender and simply touches her forehead. Suddenly Lavender's eyes roll into her her, as she collapses to the ground. "Shhhhhh Lavender sleep! I need to have a word with your new mistress. "

"Macavity!" I says staring at the beautiful legendary before me. If it was possible she had somehow become even more beautiful since I saw her.

"Hello Brooklyn, I see you met Lavender!"

"Yes, but you never mentioned said she was a dark elf."

"You never asked!" Macavity must have noticed my glance keeps shifting to Lavender. "Oh, don't worry about Lavender she will be fine. Since I really only came to give her a little push towards her destiny. Dark Elves can be extremely stubborn, but I'm sure you already know that. Anyway when she wakes up, she should be more willing to join you, and you might want this."

Macavity hands me some coiled up silk rope, that she conjured out of nowhere, before disappearing in to thin air. I place the rope in my backpack, as Macavity's voice speaks one more time "And remember Brooklyn, the fate of the world rests in your hands."

As if I didn't have enough pressure, I didn't need Macavity reminding me of it. Just Macavity's voice stops, Lavender begins to stir. "Blondie after much consideration I have decided to join you."

"Oh, really? What changed your mind? "

"I saw all all the possible things you can do to me in the bedroom. Whatever Macavity did to me she made me see visions, of me being dominated by you and to be honest it was a bit of a turn on, so I have decided to give you a chance as my tamer. I have only one request. You must catch me a new toy." She points to the dead elf in the corner. " My last one got a little bit too damaged, and when you catch her I want to be there to take my pick of the sexiest."

"Deal!" I say shaking Lavender's hand.

"Oh and just so we are clear, I'm not calling you mistress. Since so graciously named me after the color of my hair... " As she speaks I can hear the a rather assertive tone in her voice " I'm calling you Blondie got it!"

"Got it, welcome to my harem, Lavender!"

I hold out a pokeball as Lavender walks towards me. She simply hits the pokeball with her hand and engulfed in a flash of red, as she disappears into the white and red ball. The ball instantly clicks signalling capture and just like that I did something that was almost impossible. I'm the first Female tamer to add a dark elf to her harem in over 600 years.

[0000000000000000000000000000000000]

 _ARBUST, the Curvy CobraPokégirl Type:Near Human/Animorph (reptile) Metamorph Element:Poison For those Tamers whom take the time to work with the Naga, the snake-like pokégirl will eventually come to what is seen as the 'natural' evolutionary path: Arbust. The Arbust, as one can come to expect from Pokégirl evolutions, is a step above the pre-evolved form of Naga. She grows a bit in height/length, as even if difficult to determine, it is obvious that there is more mass to her overall body, especially the lower snake half. What Tamers can expect to see is that her breasts will grow in size, changing up to a full size, be it a medium C-Cup to a large D-Cup. Without argument, the most noticeable change is that the Arbust gains a fold of intricately muscled skin connected from the back of her head to her shoulders that she can spread like a cobra's hood. This hood has big warning markings arranged on either side in a face-like pattern that varies from region to region, and serves to frighten away timid foes at the mere sight of it. There are at least nine distinctive variations of Arbust's hood pattern, each one apparently indigenous to a different region. Unlike the cobras of old, an Arbust cannot retract her hood. Noticably, Feral Arbusts use this hood pattern to their advantage. When a Feral Arbust encounters something she considers an enemy and/or food, she will raise her head and use Glare to frighten it. If the enemy is too afraid to run, the Arbust will then switch to Hypnotize. With her target secured, she will bind and poisons it, before taking it off to eat and/or fuck._

 _SMOGGY, the Stunning Smoke Pokégirl Type:Near Human Element:Poison Smoggys are the next phase in a Smokey's evolution, although they were discovered almost by accident. A Tradesman-class Tamer who had his own hemp farm trained his Smokey alongside his Alpha Pokégirl, a Pot-Cunt, for a month. After weeks of inhaling the fumes from the Pot-Cunt's fire/plant combo attacks, the Smokey evolved, becoming stronger all around. Smoggys, upon evolution, gain about a foot in height, becoming taller, slightly bustier, and more muscular, and actually lose ten pounds in weight, surprisingly enough. This has lead some researchers to believe that Smoggys and Smokeys have mostly gas inside them instead of actual organics. Skull-like markings appear on their face, similar to the skull-and-crossbones mark on their chest, which becomes more menacing and less cute in appearance. Their shoulders become broader, to the point where they look like they are wearing shoulder pads, more lines of smoke emittal holes appearing on them. This is a point of some embarrassment for them, as they think it makes them look unfeminine.In terms of personality, aside from their irritation with their large shoulders, they become more confident and calculating in manner. They rarely speak unless they have something meaningful to say, and become very interested in learning more combat-oriented abilities._

 _CATGIRL, the All Purpose Perceptual Pokégirl Type:Animorph, very near human Element:NormalCatgirls are not an exceptional improvement over Kittens. It's very strongly speculated that the Catgirl may have been the very first evolution ever designed into a Pokégirl, and as such, is not very spectacular, though not many people would complain, given that Catgirls definitely look slightly better from their pre-evolution form. Catgirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, a quarter of a cup-size, their leg muscles grow stronger, they gain nightvision, and their tails usually increased an extra foot or two. Most Catgirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it is an irritatingly difficult quality to define and does not change their overall personality, though some actually become more mature, and display a bit more zest and exuberance than when they were Kittens. Because their leg muscles are stronger, a Catgirl is usually a third faster than they were as a Kitten, though this can go as high as two times as fast. Her agility is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, though, like many things about them, it is inconclusive. The average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Catgirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee (though rarely a Herolee), and are often good friends with them, which in turn, make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's.Outside of her speed and kicking techniques, about the most impressive things about her are her ability to learn Kitten's Roar and Foresight naturally, giving her a wider base of attacks than most normal Pokégirls. Catgirls often get very randy around the New Moon for some reason though researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, though until now, nothing conclusive has been found out._

 _FALLEN ANGEL, the Troubled Angel Pokégirl Type:Near HumanMetamorph Element:Magic/Dark Angels, Seraph, and even Warrior Nuns usually evolved into Fallen Angel either after believing they have completely failed their Tamers or by seeing a brutal and often bloody battle. In the case of a Warrior Nun, however, this also includes being unable to save the lives of the innocent during some sort of altercation. While any and all of these factors can make an evolution into a Fallen Angel, the chances tend to be rather low unless a Dark Stone is present: at which point there is a good chance the Pokégirl will evolve into a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel looks, physically, much like they were before their 'evolution,' with the main physical changes being their wings, hair, and eyes often changed to a dark purple or black color, otherwise, are identical to their non-Fallen counterparts. Clothing, if left to them, can vary widely, but is usually of colors reflecting their troubles and the ones with high libidos usually wear sultry and sometimes revealing clothing as well. Almost every Fallen Angel prefers to wear clothing of some sort, however. Behavior depends on how they became a Fallen Angel in the first place. Those who became Fallen Angels by believing they have failed their masters often have a depressing demeanor, have low confidence in their ability, and are often very submissive towards their masters. Fallen Angels of these types are often willing to go many lengths to earn their master's approval. If the Pokégirl became a Fallen Angel via some major trauma, on the other hand, they tend to take solace in battle, taking out their aggression and frustration against anything that her tamer pits her towards. This is the kind of Fallen Angel that needs to be watched carefully by others, lest they kill their opponent. In Harems, they tend to be passive and are easily dominated by other Pokégirls unless they believe doing so would lose favor with their master. Combat ability is hampered by their low self confidence, but winning a number of battles and/or the encouragement of their masters can overcome this problem. However, the event that made her believe that she failed her master can still cause great guilt within any Fallen Angel. If traumatized by intense combat will be cold/indifferent towards people (including her Tamer) and will try to avoid making friends as they feel everyone going to die anyway. In combat, they are often brutal in fights and need to be restrained as they may end up killing their opponent. On the other hand, they most often have high libidos and can be very passionate in bed. It is believed that they find relief from their trauma in sex. Although it's difficult and take a long time, a Tamer can earn the love of these Fallen Angels. However, this love is often reserved in front of others and when they are alone with their Tamer in which case they will openly display care and love towards their Tamer. Earning their love usually involves a long process of caring for their well-being and overcoming their emotional barriers. Thus, these types of Fallen Angels are popular with Tamers due to their combat ability and libidos and don't need to have their confidence be rebuilt. They are also very popular with Tamers who don't want the emotional attachments._


	15. Queen Selena

'Where are we going Lavender?" I say staring at a tree. " I think we passed this tree before."

"Shhhh Blondie we are elf hunting!"

I had taken lavender to the forest outside of Kota city, as she had wanted me to catch her an elf salve. So far all we had been doing was running around the forest for the couple of hours.

"This is how I found my last elf slave."

"But I think we are lost."

"No Blondie, I know exactly where we are my factory is just due south of here." I just sigh as I continue following her. " by the way Blondie, I have a question for you."

"Okay what do you want to ask Lavender?"

"If I'm going to be part of your harem, then what is my role in your harem?"

"Well I have been making it through my gym battles so far without a sex battler, but I don't think I can keep doing that for much longer."

" Hahahahaha! I can deal with that if I stay with you I can get plenty of sex. But don't think that means you're getting any from me. I won't allow myself to be tamed by a girl. "

"Glad your okay with being my sex battler."

"Of course Blondie, you're giving me what seems like a dream come true. I get to travel the world and have sex with rare and exotic pokegirls from around the world. Oh, and the way Blondie we are here. "

Lavender says pointing to a large ruined castle in the distance. I had been so focused on the fact that we were lost, that I didn't even notice the castle. It's a massive Stone structure that looks to be from the pre-Sukebe era. The castle walls are around 50 feet tall, with towers that would probably a few hundred feet tall. The walls are aged, and and covered in vines, but it's most prominent feature is a large tree. The tree is massive and it's branches had gone through some of the towers. It's as if the tree and the castle had become one.

"This Blondie is when I caught my last elf. There is a whole colony of them living in this castle. When I was here a few weeks ago, I had to set a trap and wait for one of them to spring it, but with you here I don't have to. You and the rest of your girls are going to help me storm the castle and if you don't and you and I are through."

Jeez being forced into doing something by my own harem girl. Why did my last girl have to be a dark elf? Why am I the one who has to stop my own father from destroying the world? But Alas I guess there's nothing I can do. I release the rest of my girls, from their Pokeballs.

As soon as she is released Haku immediately jumps me. "Brook!!!!" As she makes contact with me, she knocks me over.

"Haku easy, you forget that you are a rabbit and fighting type. You are much stronger than me."

Yoko, Temari and Xenovia just laugh as I get up. Everyone then turns to Lavender.

"Lavender, I don't think you have properly met your new harem-sisters."

Savannah walks up and shakes Lavender's hand. "We already met earlier but I'm Savannah."

Lavender shakes Savannah's hand back but keeps quiet, as she turns to Temari who is the next to speak.

"Temari! It's nice to meet you!" Temari says with a slight bow.

"So your my new Dark Elf sister. I'm Yoko come to me if ever need anything." Yoko voice changes to a more seductive one. "I would be to help."

"I will keep that in mind Red."

"Oh my god!!!! So you're my new harem-sister. I'm so excited to meet you, my name is Haku." Haku says hugging Lavender.

"Don't ever hug me!" Lavender says as she pushes Haku away.

"Sorry" Haku says before continuing, by assaulting Lavender with a ton of questions. "Anyway what's your favorite color? What your favorite sex position? Why Dark Elves hate female Ta-"

Seeing Lavender get annoyed by Haku questions, I give her a stern look and say. "Haku enough! You will have plenty of time to get to know Lavender later."

"Right sorry Brook!"

Lavender sighs in relief that Haku was finally off her back, as she turns to Xenovia. " And your name, Blue?"

"Xenovia, it's a pleasure to meet you Lavender." Xenovia replies.

"Likewise Xenovia!"

"Mistress, I'm sorry to interrupt but what are we doing here?" Savannah asks.

"We are here to catch Lavender an Elven slave girl. It's one of the conditions, she made when she joined us."

"I see, so if we're really going to storm a whole Elven Court the then what's the plan."

"I haven't figured that that out yet. " I turn Lavender, before we go on I have one question! You're from this court aren't you?"

"How do you know that?!" Lavender replies in a rather shocked tone.

"Well your skin tone gave it away. If you had evolved from a Drow Zee your skin would be alot darker. But it's a beautiful chocolate brown color, and you only see that from elves that become dark elves."

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look Blondie. Yes I was once an elf from this very court and Because of that I know exactly which of my former elven sisters I want as my slave. She typically spends her time in the library of the castle, everyone usually calls her Keeper."

"I see, well do you have any ideas on how to storm the castle."

"We go through the back entrance just follow my lead. This way Blondie." Lavender starts walking towards the castle as Savannah pulls me back for a second.

"Mistress."

"Yes" I reply.

"Stick close to the back, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay go head Savannah."

"Okay you need to be more assertive with Lavender or she will never respect you. Dark Elves have a it ingrained in their brain that other females are weak. You just show her your strength, show her that you're just as strong as any man. The only way she will ever respect you is if you make her see you as her matron."

"I know that Savannah but I have no idea how to make her see that."

"Didn't Macavity give you those silk ropes, Maybe she wanted you to use them on Lavender."

"I will try that after we catch her this elven slave girl that she wants. Oh and by the way you're are helping me! It your duty as my Alpha to help me put your harem-sisters in their place."

"Of course mistress, I would love the chance to knock a dark elf down a few pegs. "

As Savannah's finishes saying we hear yelling from near the castle. "Blondie why the hell are you and Savannah being so damn slow!"

Hearing Lavender yell we quickly run up to the castle wall. She is pointing to a small hole in the wall, just big enough for someone to to fit inside. "This is were we going to get in." She says with a smile as she starts to enter the castle .

" Lavender wait!" She turns back to look at me.

"Yes Blondie!" she replies.

I take a deep breath, and try to make my voice sound as assertive as possible. "Lavender you are part my harem! We are gonna do this peacefully, and without violence! Your plan has a barging in and causing a big scene! We are not doing that! I will not cause the massacre of an entire elven court, just so you can make one your slave! We are doing this my way, Lavender!"

I recall my girls and walk though the entrance with out a word. I turn back look at Lavender and I look straight into her eyes with a stern look of my own. "Lavender come now!"

She just stares at me for a second as if taken aback by my sudden assertiveness. She nods and quietly follows me into the castle. We quietly walk through the castle hallways, until we hear a voice.

" Stop right there !"

The voice comes from further down the hallway. I suddenly see a beautiful girl walk into some light created from the sun shining through holes in the wall. She has beautiful platinum blonde hair which is tied in a braided ponytail that goes down to her lower back, and bright emerald green eyes. She looked exactly like an elf but she couldn't have been one, as her chest was too big. Most elves tended to have a B cup at the highest, but this girl was at least a D. She has on leather armor and has a wooden Bokken her back."

The strange elf keeps speaking. "Human, this castle belongs to the Great Queen Selena, the queen of this Elven Court. You are hereby under arrest for treason and for bringing back this traitorous dark elf."

"Blondie what the hell!? You're seriously not going to let us get arrested are you. "

"I am now Lavender cooperate NOW!!!"

"Fine!" she says in a clearly annoyed tone. "I will do as you say for now Blondie!'

The strange elf then whistles and the three more elves show up. They poke and prod Lavender and I down the hall until we eventually come to a big room with ceilings at least 30 feet tall. The room seem to be missing its roof and looks to be a grand throne room. However instead of a actual throne in the room, an enormous oak tree sits where the throne would have been. The base of the tree has an elaborate throne carved into it.

The Throne had a woman sitting on it, so I assumed that she was the elf queen of this court. She looks to be about a little under six feet tall, and her chest looks to be about a high C cup. Her face ever so slightly shows signs of aging, but she somehow kept her youthful glow. Her long flowing hair is a light silver color. She has on a dress that is about the color of the leaves from the tree she was sitting on.

" Human, my name is Queen Selena queen of this court. You have committed treason against me and my court. You have the traitorous dark elf back and endangered me and my subjects. What do you have to say for your self, human? "

"I'm sorry your majesty but, recently caught Lavender and getting her an Elven slave to break from your court was the only way I could convince her to stay with me."

"I assume Lavender is what you decided to name the dark elf."

" Yes your Majesty!"

"Anyway this dark elf already kidnapped a member of my court. Why are you helping her kidnap another?"

"Well your Majesty, this it might sound crazy but I need Lavender. About 5 days ago, Macavity told me I was destined to to save the world, and that Lavender is supposed to help me. Helping her kidnap someone from your court was one of her conditions."

"And why should I believe you human?"

"I can understand your disbelief, but it's the truth. I must stop the Black Order or they will destroy the world."

"Black Order!?" Queen Selena yells as if she didn't expect me to say that." You're trying to stop the Black Order?"

"Yes your majesty the leader of the black order and I have run into each other a couple of times and I just recently found out he's my father."

"Your father you say?"

"Yes your majesty."

Selena chuckles as she says. "What is your name human?"

"Brooklyn!"

"I see well then Brooklyn in light of the information presented, I agree to help you."

" Thank you your Majesty. But I must ask, why are you so willing help me after finding out that I'm fighting the Black Order?"

"Because dear Brooklyn, because General Cross is my son".

I stare at her in shock for a minute trying to contemplate the words I just heard. "So then you're my... my... gran..."

"Yes dear Brooklyn I am your grandmother."


	16. Cross Marion

"You're my grandmother!? Please tell me I heard that right!? "

"Yes dear Brooklyn, you heard me right!"

"How is that possible!?"

"Well It started about 60 years ago, I was still an elf then. I was born feral, and lived my life relatively normally until I was about 80 years old. Elves have a lifespan 200 to 250 years, we don't typically become a pokewoman to around 100. My life was relatively good until, today I got caught. I thought my life was over, as the elf queen of my colony had told me horrible stories about how cruel humans were."

"The one that cuaght you was my grandfather?"

"Yes, his name was Daniel Cross and he was nothing like I was told. He cared for me, he loved me, and in turn I helped him become champion of the blue League. Then one fateful day right before we took on the Elite Four, during a rather steamy taming session it happened, I evolved. I had a rather intense orgasm and evolved into a Elf queen. Daniel was so happy for me. After we conquered the Elite Four, he held on to his position a champion for a many years till a young tamar finally dethroned him. He decided to settle down, with his harem. We lived happily then on my 101st birthdayI found out that I was pregnant."

" With was my father?"

"Yes! When he was finally born, we named him Marion. As your father grew up always wanted to be a pokegirl tamer. On his 18th birthday he set out on his own pokegirl adventure. In that time my Harem sisters started passing away one by one, till only I remained. Your grandfather and I were ecstatic when he came back about 10 years later with a pregnant glace named Shiro. It was the last good new that your grandfather got before he passed away. I promised him that I would keep an eye on Marion."

She pauses before continuing.

"He settled down with your mother for a year, before heading back out on his journey. When your grandfather passed away, I left. I wondered around looking for your father with no luck. I eventually came upon this Elven Court. Its Queen have been captured by a tamer, and they made me their new Queen. While I still have the goal to find your father, I leave because I now had an Elven Court to look after. Then one day your father showed up out of the blue, he said that his entire harem had died, minus your mother. He showed me that monster of a pokegirl, that he made using the bodies of his harem. He told me his plan to revive them using the power of the legendaries. Then he disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared."

"But Macavity came to me and told me that plan will fail and dad will destroy the world."

"Right, she came to me about a week ago and said the same thing. She also told me of your arrival which is why I'm going to help you. is there anything that you or your harem desire? Just name it and I will give it to you, if it's within my power.

Other than the elven slave for Lavender, I couldn't think of any. But nevertheless I bring out my girls.

"This your majesty is my harem! The Grotitle is my Alpha Savannah, Temari is beta she is the Samara, the valkyrie is Xenovia, Yoko is the Tavernmaid, the Mistbunny is Haku, and of course Lavender you know. Girls this is the queen of this Elven court, Queen Selena. She is also my grandmother.

After the initial shock wears off, Haku screams. " OH MY GOD!!!!! Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Selena. Your Granddaughter is such amazing person, I love her so much."

"How dare you address Her Majesty in such an informal manner." yells the Elven Knight in the leather armor, with platinum blonde hair that had arrested us earlier.

" Liliana that's enough!"

"But your majesty I cannot allow you to disrespected at such a way."

"I said drop it Liliana!"

"Yes my queen!"

"Now Ladies, is there anything that any of you need?"

Haku rises her hand, "umm... Brooklyn's grandmother I was wondering if you had any books or scrolls on magic. Even though I am a Mist bunny I only know Mana Bolt, but I would like to know more magic."

"Very well, I will have one of my subjects show you where the library is. We have plenty of books on Magic. What about the rest of you?"

Savannah, Yoko, Temari and Xenovia all say they are good and don't really have any requests. Lavender on the other hand tries to state her demands on what she wants.

"First I never thought in a million years that my tamer would the granddaughter of my former Queen. So if I am to help Blondie save the world, then I have a demand of my own your majesty." The sarcasm in her voice is blatantly obvious as she finished that sentence.

"I don't know if I should give you anything after all you've done to us, but because you are my granddaughter's pokegirl, I will make an exception just this once. What do you want Lavender?"

"Oh, I only want one small thing!"

"What would you like Lavender?"

"Simple I want Keeper! The Black Order killed my last elven slave and I want Keeper to replace her."

"You think I'm just gonna give you Keeper! She is the one who keeps all of our knowledge. She is vital to our court, I can not... No I will not give her to you."

"Now, now dear little Selena, I must insist you give into her demands."

Says a voice that booms loudly though the room. A voice that I'm starting to come to hate. Right as her name pops in my head she appears on a branch of grandma's tree throne. The incarnate of chaos Macavity.

"Giving Keeper to her is one of the ways to insure her loyalty to your granddaughter. It is vital that Lavender stays in Brooklyn's harem. You will give allow Keeper to become the pet of Lavender or you will feel true suffering."

I notice my grandmother has a slightly annoyed look before quickly regaining her composure. "Fine I will allow to take Keeper, but only because the fate of the world is a stake. "

"I thought you would see it my way dear little Selena. I have already taken the liberty of gift wrapping Keeper for you, Lavender."

Macavity snaps her fingers and an elf girl appears in front of Lavender. The girl in question has long baby blue hair, that is tied up with a ribbon. Her body is the standard pale white that most elves, her chest is probably around a small b cup. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were covered by a ribbon that was the same color as her hair. That same ribbon is tightly bound around her naked body, keeping her movement restricted. She trying her hardest to struggle against the ribbons binding her body

"Macavity!!!!" I can hear the annoyance and anger in my grandmother's voice."What did you do her?"

"Like I said I simply gift wrapped her for her new master. "

"Fuck you Macavity."

"Oh is that what you want dear little Selena? I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Damn it! That's not what I meant and you know it"

Macavity just laughs as grandma turns to look at her heavily bound subject. "Keeper if you can hear me stop moving?"

Keepers struggling movement suddenly stops, signifying that she could hear her Queen.

"Good, now listen to me. I don't want to give you to the traitorous dark elf, but I have no choice. It's not only safety of this court, but for the safety of the world self. I'm extremely sorry that I have to give you to Lavender. You can always think about it like, you somehow will be playing a part in saving the world from destruction, even if it is only just being a slave to a dark elf. Again I am incredibly sorry I have to do this, I hope one day you can forgive me. You will let yourself be captured by my granddaughter, si u can become Lavender's slave. That is my final order as your queen." As she finishes talking tears dip down her cheeks.

I kinda feel bad for Keeper and for my grandmother. I start to regret my decision about getting lavender a Elven slave. I mean, I feel like at that rate I would be a terrible person.

"Go head dear Brooklyn capture the elven girl." Macavity's voice say.

I pull a Pokeball from my belt and throw it at Keeper, despite my feelings. The pokeball hits Keeper, engulfing her in a flash of red before she disappears. The ball doesn't even struggle it's just instantly clicks signaling capture.

Macavity speaks once again"Good now that that is taken care of, I'm also giving you these. I found them in the library and thought they would be of use to you, little Haku."

She tosses Haku a couple of scrolls with the words ice magic and a thousand needles written on it.

Haku look back up at Macavity and says "Thank you Maca-" she stops mid-sentence when she notices that Macavity had disappeared.

"Sorry Grandma, I didn't really want it to end like this. " I say feeling bad that because of taking Keeper.

she's simply sighs, "Don't worry Brook dear it's not your fault. I won't hold you responsible. We both know that Macavity can be unpredictable. Now before you all leave, I wanna test the abilities of you and girls."

"Wait, my abilities too?"

"Yes dear, in order to truly fight your father you will need to access your blood gifts from your mother. "

"But I already have access to my blood gifts, I have cold resistance. "

"No, that's not what I mean. You must learn to control Ice you have the potential to use some ice attacks like your mother. You will need it to combat your father's magic. But first i wanna test the strength of your girls. They will all fight Liliana, and she determin their strength. You can pick the fighting order, but Haku will be last so she learn those magic attacks."

"Liliana? The wierd knight elf?"

"Yes she is my strongest fighter!"

I was gonna ask about her actually, what is she? I'm iust curious considering she looks like an elf, but her body proportions are all wrong."

"That is because she is still an Elven breed, she is unique. She is a breed called a Gardelfwhor. It's a somewhat rare evolution of an elf, which occurs when an elf comes into contact with a Thunder stone and and a Shield stone."

Liliana who had been quiet all this steps up. "Prepare yourself Tamer! I won't go easy on you."

"Savannah you first!"

"Right mistress, " she replies dropping into a battle stance.

Savannah immediately starts the battle by firing an icicle shower at her opponent. Liliana simply and gracefully weaves in and out of the falling icicles, while moving closer to Savannah. When Liliana gets right in front of Savannah, she takes two fingers in point them at Savannah. "Fira!"

"Damn it! get away Savannah!" But my warning is too late as Savannah is hit with a ball of fire at point-blank range.

"Savannah!" She manages to stand up, but looking at her she was not looking too good taking a fire attack at point-blank like that. Her clothes are almost burned off, and her body is covered in a few burns. Still though she tries to get up and fight on.

"Sorry Savannah!" I say as I recall her to her Pokeball. " I know you were determined to win, but I don't want you getting hurt. However I am proud of you for standing up to a fireball like that."

"Go Temari!"

"Right mistress!"

Temari starts the battle by firing an ice beam. Liliana side steps the ice beam, as she moves in close and tries to hit Temari with an lightning kick. Temari uses phase allowing the the attack to pass though her. Liliana must have anticipated this, as the moment Temari's form becomes solid she hit with fire magic. Being a Samara fire is her biggest weakness. She quickly falls to the ground from the fire.

"Xenovia your turn."

"Right"

Xenovia being a more direct fighter charges at Liliana. She swings her sword at the enemy elf, whom blocks with her own and despite it being wood, Xenovia's attack doesn't even leave a scratch on the wood. They continue to exchange blows with their swords for a good 20 minutes before she uses Thundra attack finishing off Xenovia.

Liliana was good she had beaten three of my girls and still looked like she had some fight left. Haku was still practicing magic and Lavender was to be my sex battler, so I throw out I send you the only girl I have left.

"Yoko you're up!"

Yoko starts the battle the same she always starts every battle, by firing a booze mist at her opponent. Liliana is smart however, she jumps extremely high and over the mist. She lands in front of Yoko and starts swinging her her. Yoko moves with Staggering, yet elegant drunken movements and avoids the attacks. She then use intoxicate, causing the enemy pokegirl to become drunk.

"Yoko quickly use Tray smash!" I yell seeing an opening.

Yoko follows my order and pull a tray out of thin air. She then uses it to smack Liliana in face, before quickly following up with a booze gun. This manages to Stager Liliana allowing Yoko to jump away. She starts pulling mugs out of nowhere and starts throwing them at Liliana. Liliana manages to dodges but her movements are staggered. She charges at Yoko her sword and swings it at Yoko. She dodges but Liliana must have anticipated this as she quickly casts a magic spell. The spell summons a whole bunch of needles that come flying at Yoko and hit her. It makes her look like a porcupin, and while she is distracted, Liliana finishes her off with with another Fira.

Ovviously still drunk from Yoko's attacks she yell, "Issss that alll you gotssssss! I *hicup* I isss not done with beatingsss yous *hicup* "

"Liliana enough!!!!!" Grandma yells.

"Yessss *hicup* yersss Maje... Maje... my queens. by the waysss wasss theeere alwaysss two of youss."

As Liliana goes to take her place next to the queen, she turns to me. "Brooklyn you did well, but four out of your six girls were taken out by Liliana. Xenovia and Yoko we're the only ones we're able to do anything. Your girls are strong, but if you want to have any chance of beating Marion then you must get stronger."

[0000000000000000000000000000000000]

 _Gardelfwhor, the Sexlestial Pokégirl Type:Near Human Element:Fighting/Magic/Electric. In several Elfcourts, reports say, an unusually powerful elf has been seen. One researcher reported that the Pokégirl wore armor, had long pointed ear like an elf normally does, and was looked up to by all but the Elfqueen. All reports that have depicted this Pokégirl shows that they stand around five and a half feet tall, though several have been seen that are shorter or taller by several inches either way. They braid their hair, which is normally of a lighter shade, such as blonde, platinum, or a gentle brown color (which has been seen on only one Gardelfwhor). The main difference is the fact that they are physically much stronger, and it seems that battles between Elfcourts are decided by a champion- which is often done by either the Elfqueen or the Gardelfwhor. The other difference is in the fact that they have larger breasts than most elf-types, normally in the solid C-to-D cup range. As such, many elves are searching for a means to evolve into this Pokégirls, and researchers believe that if news of this evolution gets out to the rest of the world, they may become Uncommon within a few years. The Gardelfwhor are a militant type of elf, although they are rather lusty. They hint at being a Celestial type, though this has been unconfirmed as of the time of this entry. Megami, Seraph, and Angels are unsure what to make of them, but the fact that the Gardelfwhor is loose with their tongues (and their bodies) when it comes to things of a 'celestial' nature makes them disown the elf-type. The Gardelfwhor just ignore them, since they consider the 'other' celestial types to simply be prudes in all things, including and not limited to the truth and sex. Indeed, the Gardelfwhor enjoys sex almost as much as a Succubus might, minus the need for life energy. When they wear armor, it is usually a loose leather armor, with very few of their kind willing to wear metal. As such, most use only bokken as weapons, though some use a quarterstaff as well when they feel a need to be armed. The armor they wear, although they don't create it magically, can be summoned and dismissed with their magic. It's unknown why they cannot make it with magic, but it has been speculated that their magic is only combat oriented and not useful for more mundane tasks._


	17. Training

"Keep trying Brooklyn dear, you will get it." My grandmother says is she dodges a punch from me.

It has a couple of days since I started trying with my grandmother. She told me I had to fight her directly, if I did I would unlock my Blood Gifts and be able to use ice abilities like my mother. So far that has been going very poorly, as I have made no progress in the last 2 days.

"Damn it! Why is this so hard so hard Grandma."

" Don't worry Brooklyn you will get it! Take your time! Why don't you take a break, maybe go have a little fun with your harem."

My harem was in different places throughout the castle doing their own training. Savannah and Xenovia were fighting Liliana, Yoko had said something about raiding my grandmother's kitchen for alcohol. Temari was helping Haku train by fighting her so she could test out her newly-acquired magic. Lavender was the only one who really couldn't do any training, being that she was supposed to be my sex battler and my grandmother forbid her from breaking Keeper while in her castle.

I go into the room where Haku and Temari are sparing, to see Haku charging at Temari. She jumps into the air and kicks downwards. Temari blocks but Haki must have anticipated this as she makes a couple gestures with her right hand yelling "1000, needles of death!"

She does a backwards jump away from Tamari as bunch of needles suddenly appear and fly at Temari, they would have hit her too if she didn't use phase.

"Impressive Haku!" I say clapping my hands

The Mist bunny's gaze quickly turns to me.

The sound from the metal tips of her heels hitting the cold stone floor fills the room, as she runs at me.

"Brooooooook!!!" She yells at she tackle hug me to the ground." So how is your training with Miss Selena? Have you learned how to use your ice abilities yet?"

"Damn Haku, you've got to remember how strong you are, that hurt. Now please get off of me because you're heavy

"Sorry Brook!" She yells as she quickly gets off offering one of her fur covered hands to help me up.

"It's alright Haku I know you didn't mean any harm. Now to answer your questions no I haven't learned how to use my blood gifts yet. I've spent all day trying to fight grandma, and I haven't once used and I haven't used any ice at all. I've been trying really hard and I can't manage to do it. At this rate the world is doomed, dad is going to destroy everything because I'm not good enough to stop him. The world is going to end because I'm useless."

"Sorry about this Mistress." Temari says as walks over to me. *Smack!!!* The sound of Temari's hand hitting my face is heard echoing through the room. At first I was mortified that my harem girl actually hit me, but then it hit me why she did it.

"Sorry mistress, but I don't ever want to hear you say that again!" She puts her to the cheek that was still red from her hand. " I will admit, at first I just followed you because it was Master's last wish and wanted to follow his final order. However now I thank Moan every day that life put you in my path. You are an amazing young lady, you saved me drowning in my loneliness until I became feral, you saved Haku from that douchebag Paul. Your life is worth it! You are not useless!"

"But I can't even master a simple ice punch, how am I supposed to save the world?!"

"You can do it Brook!" You're not alone you have me, Temari, Savannah, Yoko, Xenovia and Even Lavender. We are all here to help you stop your dad. Stop doubting yourself, you are an amazing girl and an even more amazing Tamer, I couldn't be happier. I thank Moan every day that you rescued me from Paul. You are the strongest girl I know! Macavity may have unfairly sprung this strenuous task upon you, but I know you can do it and after we're stop your father, we can make sure she pays for it. We have faith in you, don't let the stress get to you. You're not doing this alone you have us."

I could expect such a talk from Temari, but not from Haku. Though I'm glad they both said those things. I pull them both into a hug. "Temari, Haku, thank you!"

"Of course, Mistress any time." Temari replies as she hugs back.

"You are very welcome Brook!" Haku says kissing me on the cheek.

After they let go of me, I smile as I get an Idea. "Temari!"

"Yes, mistress?"

"You realize what you did, don't you?" I ask

"No what?" She replies back.

"You hit your mistress! That kind of behavior is unacceptable." I Try to make my sound as seductive as possible." That means that you must be punished!"

"Oh, well that sounds hot!" She replies with a lustful look in her eyes.

Just then Yoko comes into the room. "Damm granny has no booze. I needed a good drink though."

If I must say Yoko's timing was perfect. " Yoko help Haku train. I need to give Temari some punishment, she has been a very naughty little wolf. "

Yoko realizes what I ment and nods as I grab Temari by the hand and lead her to the room Grandma had given me. Once inside I quickly close the door locking it behind me. "Now on to your punishment! UNDERWEAR AND SKIRT OFF NOW!!!!"

Temari quickly compiles with my demands and removes everything from the waist down. " Turn around!"

She does as she is told and turns around as I take a minute to admire her shapely ass. It's rounded curvage is alluring. Her short dog like tail, which comes out of her back just above her ass adds to the allure.

I sit down in a chair that's against the left wall by a window "Bend over my lap, NOW!!!

Temari does as she's told and bends over my lap." Count them as I hit you and thank me for it!" I bring my hands down smacking her ass as hard as I can. The sound of my hand hitting her ass fills the room.

" One, thank you Mistress."

Her ass jiggles just slightly as my hand hits it. I take a moment to admire it before, I raise my hand into the air and once again bringing it down onto Temari firm ass.

"Two, thank you Mistress."

This continues till Temari had been spanked 10 times. The red hand prints on her ass, contrasting her otherwise pale skin. "Have you learned your lesson you naughty little Samara?"

"Yes Mistress!

" I don't think you have, " I say as I abruptly stick two fingers straight into her pussy. I feel the wetness of her body as the walls of her insides tightened around my fingers. She was soaked down there, her folds growing even wetter as my fingers move around her insides.

Temari moans lightly as I stroke her tail for a moment, before I quickly remove my fingers."Now I want you to pleasure your mistress with your tongue, but while doing so you are not allowed to pleasure yourself at all."

Temari quickly get off of me, before quickly kneeling in front of me. I lift my skirt up and pull my bright purple panties to the side. I see the lust growing in her eyes as she stares hungrily at my pussy. Her tongue immediately gets to work licking my juices. She takes she takes extra care to pay attention to my clit. She then out of nowhere probes my insides with her tongue.

She continues her onslaught of my lower region for a good few minutes before I feel my limit approaching. It doesn't take long after that before I finally climax my juices spraying all over Temari's face.

Feeling as if she has earned a little bit of pleasure herself, I give her one more order. "On the bed now! Ass in the air!"

I reach into my bag and pull out a strap-on. I remove my skirt and panties, put it on and quickly jump onto the bed and with no hesitation plunging it straight into her wet folds. She immediately screams out in pleasure as I start rapidly pulling in and out. She starts moaning loudly as I pound her pussy. Temari starts grinning her her hips against my own moving in rhythm with my thrusts.

"Mistress I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Temari yells.

Hold on Temari you can't cum until I say you can," I say as pull the strap-on out. I wait a moment for Temari's wave of pleasure to subside, without allowing her to cum. I then plunge straight back into her.

She screams out in ecstasy as I once again move my hips thrusting in and out. Temari matches my rhythm as, I feel her walls tighten as it becomes ever so harder to thrust into her. "Mistress may I cum now?"

"Not yet!"

"Mistress please? I don't know how much longer I can take!"

"Wait for it…. Wait for it… NOW!"

Temari releases almost on command, as I pull out and remove the strap-on. Temari collapses to the bed, so I give her a moment to catch her breath. Once she is good I say, "thank you Temari and did you like the sexual punishment play?"

"You're welcome Mistress and it was great, I loved it. Maybe you could make use of on my harem-sisters, I'm sure they would love it too."

Temari's words echo through my mind, as suddenly I get an idea. I reach over and kiss my Beta girl. "Thank you Again Temari you gave me an idea on how to assert my dominance towards Lavender. I'm gonna go fight my grandmother one last time, and this time I master my blood gifts.

You're welcome once again mistress, now get out there and show your grandmother what you can do! I have faith that you can do it!" She says giving me kiss, "Good luck."

I jump up, get dressed and grab the silk rope from my bag before running out of the room. I run back into my grandmother's throne room, "Grandma! I'm ready to fight right now!"

She gets up from her throne and nods immediately sending a barrage of seeds at me, I assume she is using bullet seed. I easily dodge the barrage of seeds, and charge at my grandmother. I throw a good hard punch at her, to which she jumps into the air and out of the way.

"You're I'm going to have to do better than that Brook dear."

"I'm not going to stop until I get this grandma," I say charging at her again. As she dodges them, I throw punch after punch at her.

As I throw each punch I try concentrating all my energy into my fist. My hand grows colder and colder with each punch.

"Take this!!!!!!!!!" I yell as concentrate all of my energy into my hand. I put all my strength into this punch, and swing at Grandma with all my might.

Grandma dodges as she stops, " Brook dear."

I stop and look at her before saying, "yes grandma."

"Focus your energy one last time and look down at your hand. "

I do as grandma says and look down at my hand focusing all my energy into it and that's when I see it, the cold misty air forming around my hand.

"Congratulations Brook dear, you did it. You successfully learned how to use your blood gifts. "

Thank you grandma, but I have a question to ask?"

" and I may have an answer depending on what it is?"

"Can I train Lavender in the castle?"

"You know what I said about that Brook dear! I don't want that sex-crazed dark elf doing anything in my castle."

"Hear me out first, if my plan works Keeper can stay with you."

"Really and what do you have in mind dear?"

"Okay so Macavity came to me when I first asked Lavender to join, she had taken up residence in the old factory on the edge of town. Macavity gave her a little push, into joining me and gave a bunch of silk ropes. Up until this point I was unsure what to do with them, but now I know. Grandma can you summon Liliana?"

Grandma nods as she closes her eyes for a minute before opening them again. After about 5 minutes or so Liliana comes into the room, followed by Savannah and Xenovia.

"You called your majesty!" She says.

"Yes but it's Brooklyn that needs you!" Grandma replies to Liliana.

The Elven Knight then turns to me, "what do you want human?"

"Do you want to help me take show Lavender who is boss and save your friend Keeper?"

She looked at me with a confused expression" of course I want to save keeper!"

"Then I'm going to summon her and I want you to zap her a couple of times with a Thunder Wave, until she's paralyzed."

" Oh I will definitely do that, it gives me a chance to put that traitorous Dark Elf in her place."

I pull out Lavender's pokeball and chuck it on to the ground, releasing her in a flash of red. Liliana immediately strikes her, with a Thunder Wave.

Lavender turns to look at Liliana, "what the hell? Lilly you bitch!"

Not even hesitating Liliana zaps Lavender with another Thunder Wave. As the second Thunder Wave hits Lavender stops in her tracks, after a moment or two she moves at an incredibly slow pace, signifying the Thunder Wave was in effect.

"Savannah quickly grab her with some vines!" I say looking at my Alpha girl.

Savannah nods as Vines appear from the small tree on her back. The shoot towards Lavender at breakneck speed and ensnare her in their grasp.

" What the fuck is this all about Blondie?"

"Savannah use a vine to gag her, Xenovia help me tie her up."

Xenovia and I walkover to Lavender as I pull out my pocket knife and slowly cut away her clothing, taking careful precaution to not slice into her beautiful chocolate colored skin. while all of this is being done her muffled screams are heard through Savannah's vines

Once her clothing is gone I quickly start maneuvering the ropes around her very curvaceous body. I make sure that there is even a rope digging into her crotch. Thank god that mom taught Shibari. After a couple of moments lavender it's completely bound by rope.

Savannah let's go of lavender causing her bound body to fall to the ground. She struggles to break free, though her movement is slowed by the paralysis. " I will kill you for this Blondie!"

Ignoring her threats, I stand back and admire my handiwork for a moment before saying. "Lavender, I'm sorry to inform you that you're not getting your way. I know that one of the conditions for you to join was that you got an elven slave to break, but guess what you don't. I'm telling you right now that I am your mistress, and as your mistress you belong to me. Therefore you do not get to make demands. You wanted to break Keeper well guess what, I'm going to break you."

 _ELFQUEEN, the Regal Forest Queen Pokégirl_ _Type: Very Near Human Element:Grass/Magic_ _ElfQueens evolve from Elves who experience intense orgasms, most often from one they are Delta-bonded to. When this occurs the Elf gains two feet in height and usually one to two cup sizes (maxing out at around six feet and a D cup). Their skin becomes pale and their hair (if not already this color) typically becomes shades of red, brown, or blonde, though bright blue, silver, or even white are not unheard of. For some reason all ElfQueens can be found in flowing, low-cut gowns that match the colors of the local trees (silver if there are no local trees) and change colors with the seasons._ _Feral ElfQueens claim forests, or large sections of forests, as their domains, sending out a mystical call that attracts Feral Elves to them. Typically the Queen forms a colony of twenty to a hundred Elves, with Avariel Elves, Dark Maidens, Drow Zees, High Elves, and occasionally the odd Golden Elf or Grandelf mixed in. Within her domain the ElfQueen claims absolute authority, but practically this is usually limited by the amount of other Pokégirls and humans in the area. Once a colony is established the Queen has her subjects start making natural-seeming modifications to the lands about them, to provide for better food, defense, and plant growth. Forests under an ElfQueen's care experience rapid growth but ElfQueens are cautious enough to know both when to stop planting and when to trim back the woods to maintain ecological balance. Somewhere within the woods the ElfQueen will establish her Court. Oftentimes the Court might be situated in a grove though some ElfQueens have been known to have large trees made into their palatial homes. They both hold Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens in nothing but the lowest of contempt, openly ridiculing them as mockeries of Elvenkind. Tamed ElfQueens will not usually start attacks on Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, or Bondage Queens they run across, but they will loudly encourage their Tamers and Harem-sisters to avoid such Pokégirls or drive them away._ _Tamed ElfQueens will not usually start attacks on Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, or Bondage Queens they run across, but they will loudly encourage their Tamers and Harem-sisters to avoid such Pokégirls or drive them away. Feral ElfQueens have an attack-on-sight policy. Putting an ElfQueen and a Dark Elf, Bondage Elf, or Bondage Queen in the same harem is a very bad idea._


	18. Breaking Lavender

"Blondie so help me, when I get out of this I'm gonna fucking kill you!!!!"

"Now, now Lavender is that anyway to talk to your mistress."

"Fuck off!!!"

After restraining Lavender, Grandma had given me the key to the castle dungeon. I took Lavender down there, and into a room that was designated for torture. The room was dark, the only light shining from a few small cracks and holes in the structure of the castle. The light from the cracks shines on Lavender's face, but leaves her exposed body shrouded in shadows. Her arms we're up over her head with, the rope binding them attached to a small hook on the ceiling.

"Release me now you dumb blonde bitch!!!!"

I look over my helpless prisoner as she struggles to get free of her bonds. Being a Dark Elf she wasn't built for strength but rather Seduction, therefore she lacks the strength to break free. "Savannah lust dust her."

"With pleasure." Savannah says glancing over at her Dark Elf harem-sister. "Mistress please stand back, I don't want to blast you too. It will make torturing her harder."

I step back as Savannah shoots a cloud of green dust at Lavender. As the dust falls through the air covering Lavender, I notice her face start to get flustered.

"Blondie!!!! Your fu- mmmmmm mmmmmm "Lavender's threats are muffled as a vine wraps around her head.

The dust starts to settle enough that I can get close without it affecting me. I reach up and trace her left areola, she moans slowly as I do so. I keep tracing for a second before smacking her across the tit. I can tell she is screaming curses at me, however it's muffled give me to the vine. Her beautiful Lavender orbs show her hateful intent towards me, her body however was telling a different story.

I could by the steady stream flowing down her the steady stream coming down her thighs or dark brown nipples, which contrasts her beautiful chocolate brown skin are standing perfectly erect. All those signs pointed to the fact that regardless of what she said she was enjoying it to some degree. I walk around to her back and admire her shapely ass. I give it a good smack leaving a handprint. " I don't think you get it Lavender. I own you now and yOU ARE MY PROPERTY!!!"

I move a hand down to her moist folds and position the silk rope so that it digs into her pussy. As she struggles with her bonds, the rope grinds against her lower lips. This causes her to grow increasingly wet, the aphrodisiac properties of the lust dust only adding to the pleasure.

"Now tell me Lavender, who do you belong to?" I say giving her ass a good hard smack.

Savannah takes that question as a cue release the vines covering Lavender's mouth.

"Fuck you Blondie! I belong to no one but myself!"

"Savannah whip her!"

Savannah follows my orders without hesitation sending her vines out to lash at Lavender's breasts. While Savannah does that I smack her ass again. Both of us hit Lavender's sensitive chocolate colored skin with a loud, "THWAP!"

"I will ask you again Lavender. Who do you belong to?"

"Piss off!"

"Savannah take a vine and fuck her with it."

Savannah nods as she sends a vine into Lavender's moistening cunt pushing the silk rope aside as she does. A light moan escapes Lavender's mouth as the vine starts moving around her insides, and in turn the rope starts moving along her crotch. I take my hand a flick her left nipple, followed by the right. This causes her to moan out in ecstasy.

"Blondie so help me! Don't you dare touch me again!" She turns her head to look at Savannah, " And get your vine out me bitch!"

"Lavender, you seem to have such defiance for your mistress. However, I believe it all to be a facade."

"I-i-i-it's not I-I-I hate you, B-B-Blonde!"

"You say that but, your body is betraying you. Plus from the trembling in your voice It seems like you're enjoying it. Now admit that your true feelings." I say walking back around and smacking her tits.

"N-n-nev-v-er!"

"Whip her!"

Savannah produces two more vines, which quickly lash out at Lavender. The vines simultaneously smack her across her tits and ass, all while the vine in her pussy moves.

" How do you feel?"

"I-I'm getting fuc- Oh god " raped and beaten by a plant. How do you think I feel?"

I look down at the growing puddle at Lavender's feet." And yet judging by how much you are leaking, you are clearly enjoying it. Admit how you really feel!"

"N-n-nev-ver!"

"Savannah did you grab my bag?"

"Yes mistress," she says handing me my backpack.

I reach into the bag and rummage around for a moment before pulling out two egg shaped vibrators. I keep one and hand the other to Savannah. "Remove your vines and stick this into her ass."

Savannah nods as she retracts her vines and walks over. I walk over as well and get down in front of Lavender womanhood. I use my fingers to gently remove the rope from between her lower lips. I then quickly stick the egg vibrator in before putting the rope back into place, effectively trapping the egg inside the dark skinned girl. I take the remote control and clip it to the rope.

"Savannah is yours secured in place as well?"

"Yes mistress!"

"Good, turn it up onto full power." I say doing the same.

I step back to admire my handy work as Lavender yell curses at me. I ignore them and say, "Lavender I'm gonna leave you like this until tomorrow. Hopefully by that time you will learn that I am your owner and matron."

"Fuck you Blondie!"

"Yes soon you will be doing that!" I say as I leave the room.

I return Savannah to her ball and quickly run upstairs to Grandma's throne room." Grandma can we do a bit more fighting before bed?!"

As I enter the throne room, I am greeted by an empty throne. The only person in the room is Liliana. " Ah, princess Brooklyn there you are. Her majesty told me to wait for you. She wanted me to inform you but she has retired to bed. However if you are looking for a training partner, I am more than happy to give you a quick sparring match before bed. "

"Thank you Liliana, I would like that very much. And why am I suddenly princess Brooklyn?"

Liliana starts walking to the center of the room as she says." Well if her majesty really is your grandmother then that would indeed make you a princess. Even if you are not in elf and can never be Queen you are still a princess." She takes her bokken sword off her back and drops into a battle stance." Before we fight however I want to know what has become of the traitorous dark elf. "

"She is down the stairs in the dungeon, I put a couple of toys inside of her and turn them up to high. I'm going to leave her like that until tomorrow. Hopefully by then she will have learned her lesson about who she truly belongs to."

"I see, good to know she's being properly punished. Now come at me!"

"Right!" I say as I charge at Liliana readying an ice punch.

Liliana simply side steps the attack and smacks me in the back with her bokken. "Is that best you've got princess?"

I quickly flip to my feet and go in for another punch and once again I am sidestepped and hit with the bokken. 'Damn that thing hurt!'

I'm about to get up and try to hit her again hey, when time suddenly stops."I know your training is important Dear Brooklyn, but time is of the essence."

"Leave me alone Macavity! I know that time it's important, but what good can I tell if I'm not strong enough to fight my father?"

"Yes but the longer you stay here the closer he gets to his ultimate goal. You have maybe two weeks at best. Your father almost has everything he needs to enact his plan. My legendary sisters are trying their best to keep that from happening, but it's only a matter of time before they fail."

"Fine give me until tomorrow, I will leave then. I need to finish my plan to break Lavender."

"Hahahaha! That's the other reason I came to see you. I wanted to congratulate you for taking a stand against Lavender, you are one step closer to making yourself her matron. She may need more of a push then just this one time, but she is on her way to fully submitting to you. Now I have to get back to my temple, I must defend it as it is one of the last places your father has yet to reach."

Macavity snaps her fingers as time resumes. I look over to see Liliana standing in front of me. " Come on princess! I know you're not this weak, because if you are the the whole world is doomed."

Her words hit hard! I knew what was at stake, especially with Macavity's constant reminders. I look at my hand for a second then back up at the Gardelfwhor in front of me.

It was now or ever, I had to hit her. I slowly start charging at her, ice crystals forming in my clenched fist. I swing at Liliana with the my iced up first and as expected she quickly dodges it. I had expected this as I quickly land on my hands and transition into a handstand. I quickly spin around on my hands in an attempt to kick Liliana.

However she manages to block it with her bokken, but she just barely does so." Impressive Princess! That was a good move!"

"Thank you Liliana!" I say as I get up from my attack. I look down at my watch, it reads 10:36 pm. " Thank you, but it's getting kind of late. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Very well Princess, have a good night!"

"Night Liliana," I say as I head to the room that Grandma had provided for me. When I reach the room, I approach the bed collapsing on it and quickly falling asleep.

[000000000000000000000000]

The following morning I awake to the sun and immediately rush down to the dungeon. "Lavender, are you ready to submit yourself to me?"

I get no response as I walk closer to her, "Lavender?"

She slowly raises her head, and stares at me with her big beautiful lavender colored eyes. As I stare into them I notice the look utter defeat. Judging from the look in her eyes she is ready to admit.

"Lavender did you have a fun night?" I say as I walk over to her. I get down on my knees and pull the silk rope aside, before slowly pulling the egg vibrator from her pussy. I quickly spin around her and remove the one from her ass as well. I also release her from the hanging position that she was in. She quickly collapses to the ground. she lays for a moment or two before sitting up and looking at me.

"So Lavender are you ready to admit who your matron is? Are you ready to admit that you were enjoying yourself last night?"

"Yes Blondie, I was enjoying myself and I admit my defeat. If I must say not many human females have the balls needed to stand up to a dark elf."

" But that's contradicting Lavender I don't have balls?"

"Haha! Of course Blondie, nevertheless you have impressed me. You showed me you are a very strong-willed individual. That while you definitely lack physical strength, you more than make up for it with your mental strength. You didn't let the fact that you must confront and defeat your father in order to save the world get to you."

"On the contrary Lavender, I'm scared of failing. I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to stand up to my father. I'm scared I'm going to let the whole world down. But at the same time if I don't try then millions of people will be doomed. I must do everything in my power to prevent that from happening, yes I'm scared I'm not going to let fear stop me."

"And facing your fear shows true strength. So Blondie sorry I was a bitch to you. But between your words just now and the courage you showed standing up to me, I've agreed to make you my matron. Just don't let the power go to your head, and even though you're my matron you are still Blondie."

"Fair enough I suppose, so then I take it you are also accepting the name I have given you."

Yes Blondie but I just gotta ask why?"

"Because I find you Lavender hair and eyes alluring, and they are a beautiful contrast to your darker skin color. "

"I see, well thank you Blondie. I will travel with you if you promise to dominate me like that again.

"Deal"

Then allow me to officially ask. Blondie will you please make me part of your harem? Please allow this humble dark elf to make you her matron?"

"Yes Lavender." I say as I think to myself 'I can't believe it. I'm the first Female tamer in over 400 years to bring a Dark Elf into submission .'


End file.
